The Doctor and His Rose
by lisserboo
Summary: This is the story of how I think season 3 would be if Rose was still there! :D Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. The Runaway Bride Part 1

**Hello! I'm really really REALLY excited because I finally have some time to write this! I've been reading a lot of 10/Rose fan fics and I'm happy that I can write one now. I might mix up the lines a little because I don't want it to be _exactly _the same, so it will be a little different with the word placing thing... :D I really hope that you enjoy this! Oh. And I do not own Doctor Who or any of the script from the Runaway Bride that I might have used for this story! I'm just doing this for my (and hopefully yours) amusement! :)**

"Ready?" the Doctor asked Rose excitedly. She nodded and he smiled before they both pulled their lever and grabbed on tightly to their weight-lifters... or in this case, their life. The void opened and Cybermen and Daleks flew into it, knocking a bunch of people over, but the most important thing right now was just them getting in. They had been holding on for a while when the Doctor looked over to his left to see a struggling Rose. Her lever had been pushed back and is still going further.

Rose felt her fingers slip and looked at the Doctor with worry in her eyes. She is using all of her strength right now and didn't know if she could pull the lever and not get sucked in. If she slipped and went into the void, the Doctor felt like his life would be for nothing. But if she didn't put the lever into place, then a couple billion of lives would be for nothing. He felt like a million emotions were going through him as he was thinking, but a loud bang broke him from his thoughts. Right when Rose was about to fall, a Cyberman was clinging for life on the lever, making it go back into place. The Cyberman wasn't strong enough though, and he or she let go of it. Rose's lever stayed where the Cyberman left it. Rose and the Doctor smiled at each other as the last of the Cybermen and Daleks got sucked into the void and it closed.

The people outside looked confused, but relieved at the same time. Rose and the Doctor couldn't imagine how it would feel for a normal person to see a huge hole-like thing, sucking in aliens.

Ignoring the other humans completely, they ran to each other, meeting half way. They hugged each other tightly and the Doctor picked Rose up and spun her around.

"I thought I was going to lose you." he whispered in her hair when he put her down. Rose just hugged him tighter with the thought of life without him. She almost let go. The void was really strong for both her and the Doctor since they've been traveling together for two years. Rose couldn't even imagine how hard it would be in the Doctor's place since he's been traveling for nearly 900 years. It was hard enough with 2 years.

A tear was starting to fill from the thought of her mom, though. In a parallel universe where they can never see each other again. She could never see her slap the Doctor and see his reaction as he touched his cheek in pain. Rose pushed the thought down though; she didn't want the Doctor to feel guilty, which he would if he ever found out. She's really happy with the Doctor, though. She wouldn't be able to live without him, which made her happy, considering how horrible her life would be in Pete's world.

Rose let go of the Doctor and held his hand, making sure he didn't see the tears forming. "Let's go home." she said, making it sound happy. The Doctor smiled down at her and pulled her to TARDIS, who was sitting there, waiting as usual. He opened the door and they both sighed. "Home sweet home." Rose said, stroking the TARDIS affectionately.

"Where do you want to go next? We could go anywhere." he said. Then he looked at Rose who was just sitting there in one of the passenger seats, looking sad. The Doctor walked over to her and hugged her as she cried about her mom and friend being a parallel universe away from them forever. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said.

"You don't need to be. It was my choice and I chose you." she said into his chest. Rose got out of his arms, wiped her tears away and stood up. She really doesn't want the Doctor to think that she's upset about her decision. Because she isn't. Not one bit. "How about we go somewhere without a problem?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Sounds brilliant." Then he went to the console and started banging on buttons and pulling on levers. "And I've got just the place." he said, smiling wider. With that, the TARDIS dematerialized and they disappeared into what they hoped was a safe and relaxing place.

*** Not too long after ***

"Rose." the Doctor said, getting her attention. She looked up at him from the book she was reading and smiled slightly. "I think I might be able to have enough power for you to be able to say goodbye to your mum one last time." he said. Rose smiled widely and ran up and threw her arms around the Doctor. He stumbled backwards for a moment, not expecting it, before he regained his balance and hugged her back. She let go and then looked at him for a minute, holding him at arms length.

"That will take a _lot _of power though." she said. "Will she be able to handle it?"

"She can handle almost anything, Rose." he said proudly, knowing that she was talking about the TARDIS. "Sure we may be burning up a sun or something to say goodbye, but I know that you need to." he told her. Rose ran a hand threw her hair, letting go of him and walking away. She didn't want to trouble anyone. All that she wants to do is say goodbye. And from what the Doctor was saying, it would do just what she didn't want to happen.

"I don't want to trouble anyone though. I really don't." she said. The Doctor sighed. He knew that this would happen.

"You need this, Rose. You need to say goodbye. Don't want you to go mad, do we?" he asked her teasingly. Rose smiled at him.

"I s'pose not." she said. Rose could always count on the Doctor to at least make her some-what amused.

"Brilliant! How about we say goodbye to Jackie Tyler one last time!" he said, already pulling levers he hardly ever touched and pushing buttons he's probably never pressed. "You need to concentrate really hard and think her name. Tell her to follow your voice. Try to make it be really clear so she knows that she's not just hallucinating. That wouldn't be good." Rose nodded at him and obliged.

_Jackie. Mum. Jackie, follow my voice._ she thought/said to her mother. She couldn't imagine how weird it would be to be in her place, but she guessed that it would be very confusing.

The Doctor held up a thumbs up and motioned for Rose to continue. She nodded and continued repeating her mum's name in her head. The Doctor looked at her as she called to the woman who slapped him so many times. He winced at the thought. Geez, she could slap. It's always the moms...

"Doctor!" Rose called out to him, waving a hand in front of his face. He shook his head and looked at Rose. "I swear, sometimes it seems like you're in a different universe or something." she muttered to herself. Then someone screamed Rose's name. They both looked up to see a projection of Jackie running up to them.

"Mum!" Rose said, tears coming in her eyes. Jackie finally reached her daughter, but Rose stepped back before she could touch her.

"I don't understand." she said unhappily. Rose just shook her head.

"We're just a projection." she said. "Sorry, you can't slap the Doctor one last time." she joked about the last part, but the Doctor couldn't help but wince again.

"You look faded. You look like ghosts." she said. Rose looked back at the Doctor.

"Oh. I can fix that. One moment." he said, going to the console and pressing some buttons. It didn't make a difference in the TARDIS, but it seemed to change in Pete's World because Jackie smiled.

"That's better. I miss you!" she said. Rose frowned. It hasn't even been a day yet.

"How long's it been for you?" she asked her mum.

"It's been about five months!" Jackie told her daughter. Rose's eyes widened and she looked at the Doctor.

"What? It's only been a few hours for us." she said. Now Jackie could understand why her daughter's eyes got all wide.

"What? That's insane! How is that even possible!?" she asked. Rose raised her eyebrows. Has she learned _anything_ from the last couple of years?

"Mum, I think that just about everything is possible now." Rose said. "I mean, even the Doctor shouldn't be possible, but here he is! I think we've learned that by now." she said.

"Yeah... true." she said. "Hey, I'm pregnant." she said happily.

"What?! Oh my gosh! That's great! How far along are you?" she asked her mother happily as if they were close friends.

"Only about two and a half months." Jackie said. Rose's smile grew as she imagined her little brother or sister growing up.

"Hey! So I see you've still got Pete and Mick-Mickety-Mick-Micky!" the Doctor said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah. We're still close. They're the closest things I've got of you." Jackie said to Rose. Rose looked down at her feet awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry, mum. I just... now that I know what's out there, there's no going back to the normal life. It's impossible." Rose said. Jackie nodded in understanding. "I'm really sorry." she said.

"That's okay. As long as you're happy." she said.

"We don't have much longer." the Doctor informed them. Rose nodded and hugged the Doctor with one arm.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Rose said, stating the obvious just so she'll know. Both Rose and Jackie had tears building up in their eyes.

"Me too. And you." she said, turning to the Doctor who immediately looked scared. "You take good care of my daughter. You hear me? Don't let anything hurt her or I'll make your life in Hell miserable." she said. The Doctor noticed that she only said Hell. Well, if anywhere, he would probably end up there anyway.

"Sounds good." he managed to choke out, still afraid that she'll hit him even though it's physically impossible.

"Rose, have a wonderful life. Go and live for me." she said her last words to her daughter before she faded out.

Rose started to cry and the Doctor pulled her to him and stroked her hair while she sobbed. He rested his head on hers as she cried. He didn't like it when she was in pain. Her strength is one of the things that he loves most about her. Wait... what?!

"Who are you?" a woman yelled at them.

"What?" The Doctor looked at her after he pulled away from Rose. He was absolutely perplexed. How could someone get into TARDIS? That's physically impossible.

"Where am I?!" she asked. Rose looked at her as puzzled as the Doctor.

"What?!" he asked. Rose can't even said anything. Her mouth just kept on opening and closing like a fish.

"What the hell is this place?" she yelled at them.

"What?!" The Doctor said, still not composing himself. "You can't do that! That's physically impossible!"

"Tell me where I am!" she demanded.

"Inside the TARDIS." he said, still flabbergasted.

"What?" she asked. Rose chuckled a little. _Now_ she could see why he liked this part so much.

"The TARDIS." he said, now looking at the woman to see if he could find anything peculiar.

"_What?"_ she asked.

"It's called the TARDIS!" he said.

"TARDIS!? That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things!" she yelled at them.

"How'd you get in here?" the Doctor said as he looked at the console in the TARDIS. Rose was still surprised by the whole thing.

"I don't know! You kidnapped me! You know what, I bet it was Nerys. This has Nerys written all over it. She's finally gotten me back..." the woman said, livid.

"Who's Nerys?" the Doctor asked.

"You know who Nerys is! Your best friend, that's who she is!" the bride yelled at them. Rose looked up at the Doctor, deciding to make some fun of this.

"Oh yeah! _That_ Nerys!" she said. The Doctor grinned at her.

"Well, how many Narys' are there?!" Donna continued to yell.

"Yeah. We hate Narys. She doesn't seem very pleasant." The Doctor said. Rose nodded.

"Why are you in a wedding dress again?" Rose asked, finally speaking. The upset woman looked down at her big, white gown.

"Why do you think? I was just walking down the isle when out of no where, pop! I end up here after you kidnapped me!" she yelled the girl.

"We didn't kidnap you!" Rose said right when the Doctor yelled at her, "Don't yell at Rose!". It really bothers him. What did she ever do?

"I'm going to get the police on you! Me and my husband, once he is my husband, will sue the backside off you!" she yelled at them. Then she noticed the door. She ran to it at once, ignoring Rose and the Doctor's cries of protest. She opened the door to see that she was in space. Outer space. How the hell did that happen?!

"You're in space." the Doctor said, stating the obvious as he approached her from behind, Rose trailing along close to him. "Outer space. And you're in my... space ship." he forced the last two words out. "It's called the TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?" the woman asked them. This time Rose spoke up.

"The TARDIS is protecting us." she said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor." he said. "And this is Rose." Rose smiled and waved weakly. "And you?" he asked.

"Donna." she said.

"Human...?" he asked.

"Yeah... is that optional?" she asked, getting a little worried. This whole thing is starting to make her uneasy.

"Well, it is for me." he said.

"What about you?" Donna asked, turning her attention to the other girl in the room. "Are you human, or are you alien or whatever he is?" she asked, gesturing to the Doctor.

"Nope. Just human!" Rose said. She acted nonchalant about it, but she didn't like being 'just human'. She wished that she could travel with the Doctor for the rest of time.

"So then, you're an alien." she said, pointing at the Doctor, trying to make it clear. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Yeah." he said. There was a moment of silence as they just watched rocks float around in outer space. This is so weird! How could she possibly be in a space ship, standing next to an alien?!

"Hey, do you think that something's wrong with the TARDIS or something? Who knows? Maybe it's her." Rose said. The Doctor simply shook his head.

"No. If she can travel for 900 years, then be powerful enough to say goodbye, then she can basically get through anything." the Doctor said. Rose just nodded, knowing that even if they _did_ argue, he would win.

"It's freezing with these doors open." Donna said, walking away. The Doctor and Rose stood there a moment before turning away and closing the doors.

"Alright, I don't understand this and I understand everything! This can't happen! A human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport inside!" The Doctor said. Rose hardly listened to his sciency stuff that he always said because he would always explain it later. While she was watching him think, she couldn't help but realize how cute he looked when he babbled on and on in his sciency, Doctor way.

While the Doctor was babbling though, Donna slapped him hard on the face. She looked _mad_.

"What was that for!?" the Doctor yelled. Rose had to hold back laughter.

"GET ME TO THE CHURCH!" Donna yelled. This made Rose's face go strait. That woman is _scary._

"Fine." the Doctor said. "Fine. Not like we wanted you here anyway." he muttered the last part to himself, but Rose heard and she smirked at him. He's never rude like _that_.

"Rude." she said to him, elbowinghim in the stomach.

"Ow." he said as he winced in pain. He rubbed his stomach before going back to the controls.

"I want to go to my wedding!" Donna yelled at them.

"Fine! Tell me where it is!" the Doctor said.

"Saint Mary's. Hayden Road. Chiswick. London. England. Earth. The Solar System." she said, bursting out everything she knew about the location of her wedding. The Doctor worked on typing things in on his console.

"Why were you crying? What did he do to you? Did he take you too?!" Donna asked Rose, finally noticing her tear marks. Rose looked up at her.

"Oh. No... he didn't. You see, my mum and best friend got stuck in this parallel universe where my dad was still alive..." she said. She started crying and the Doctor went over to comfort her again. The Doctor glared at Donna and she turned away from them, feeling guilty and out of place.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It'll be okay. I'm so sorry I made you decide this, Rose. _I'm_ _so sorry._" he said, trying to comfort her, as his hand petted her hair. Her tears have probably stained his shirt, but he didn't care. His main problem is getting Rose to be happy again. The guilt swallowed him whole. "I am _so _sorry."

Now Rose feels guilty too. She doesn't want him to feel bad that she came here instead of staying with her friends. But she isn't really that upset. She just needs a good cry and then everything will be okay. Everything will be okay again.

"Doctor, I want you to know that I will never be upset that I chose you. _Never._" she said, trying to prove it to him.

"Okay, Rose." he said. Then he helped her stand up and he walked around the room.

Donna opened the TARDIS door and walked outside. She looked around and could barely contain herself. "I said Saint Mary's! What kind of martian are you?" she said.

The Doctor looked outside and walked around the TARDIS, stroking her. "Rose, I think you're right. Something's wrong with her." he said.

"Where's this?" Donna asked him while he was still trying to figure out what was wrong with TARDIS. She just rolled her eyes at him.

Then she actually looked at what she just walked out of. It was a tiny little blue Police Box! But how could that happen?! It was so much bigger on the inside before now! Rose watched both Donna and the Doctor in amusement. The Doctor had finally figured something out.

"Is there anything you might've done? Anything at all that's sort of dangerous or seen lights in the sky or... something different. Something strange. Something made out of metal... who're you getting married to? Sure he's human? He's not a bit over weight with a zipper 'round his forehead, is he?" he asked. Rose looked at him and Donna as she started to back away with a hand over her mouth.

"Doctor, slow down. She's only just learned an hour or so ago that aliens even exist for sure!" Rose said, trying to make him less over whelming for Donna. "It's okay. We won't hurt you. We... well, _he _isn't a bad alien. In fact, he has saved your life probably a million times and you don't even know." Rose said. Everything must be so over whelming for her. She wouldn't be able to answer even _one_ of the Doctor's questions if she was in Donna's place.

Donna still ran away. The Doctor and Rose ran after her, calling her name.

"Donna!" the Doctor said.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married." she said, her voice shaking.

"Come back to the TARDIS." Rose tried. They caught up to the bride and they all stopped running.

"No way." Donna said as if it wasn't up for question. There is no way on this planet that she would get on that space ship! "That box is too... weird."

"It's bigger on the inside, that's all." the Doctor said trying to reason with her. Both him and Rose knew that that was a complete lie though.

"Oh! That's all!" Donna said before looking at her watch. "Ten past three. I've missed it!" she said. "I've missed my own wedding!"

"It's fine. Just tell them where you are." Rose tried to help.

"And how am I going to do that?" she asked.

"You got a mobile?" Rose asked the bride.

"I'm in my wedding dress. Does it have pockets? Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting with Alison, one thing I forgot to say was give me some pockets!" she yelled.

"Don't yell at Rose." the Doctor said again. "Oh. And this man you're marrying, what's his name?" the Doctor asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Lance." Donna said in a dreamy voice. Rose couldn't help but smile and feel happy for the couple. She wanted that. But when she realized with who, she blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Good luck Lance." the Doctor muttered when he got the answer. Rose hit him and he winced. "I guess you got you're mum's good hitting skills." he said. Rose laughed and took his hand in hers.

"Oi! No stupid martian is going to get in the way of my marrying. To Hell with you!" Donna shouted as she left.

"I... I'm not... I'm not... I'm not from Mars." the Doctor stuttered and Rose laughed and pulled him along with her as they chased Donna.

Donna started calling for taxis, but no one was stopping because, she assumed, she was wearing a wedding dress.

The Doctor and Rose directed her to another one when they caught up. Now they're in front leading the bride. "Taxi!" they all yelled, trying to get one to stop. They just were _not_ stopping for them!

Without wanting to wait much longer, the Doctor whistled loudly and a taxi finally pulled up in front of them. Donna scooted herself in first, then Rose, then the Doctor. Together, it was a tight fit.

"Hayden road. It's an emergency! I'm getting married! Hurry up!" she ordered the driver.

"That'll cost you, sweetheart." he said. Donna's eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" she said. "Have you got any money?" she asked the Doctor. He looked around in his pockets that were extended so that they were bigger on the inside.

"Um... no." he said. "And you?" he asked Donna.

"Pockets!" she yelled at him.

"You, Rose?" he asked. She shook her head. With that, the driver pulled over and kicked them out.

"I'll have him! I've got his number! I'll have him! Talk about Christmas spirit!" she spat out. Rose's smiled widened.

"Is it Christmas?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, duh! Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve." she said.

"Marvelous! I love Christmas!" Rose said happily.

"Phone box!" Donna said, quickly dismissing the thought of her least favorite holiday. "Over there!" she said, running to it. Rose and the Doctor followed behind her.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" Rose asked her curiously.

"I can't stand it! I hate Christmas. I'd lived in Morocco! Sunshine, lovely." she said. Rose gasped. She loved the Winter and everything about snow. It was her favorite time of year! "What do you do? I haven't done this in years. Do you dial 100?" she asked.

"Just call the number." he said after he soniced the phone.

"What did you do?" Donna asked him.

"Something... martian. Now go! We'll get the money!" he said. The Doctor took Rose's hand and they ran to an money machine. "Come on!" he said, pulling his best friend along with him.

They waited as the man in front of them who was being really slow. "Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up." Rose muttered to herself. The Doctor smiled at her. He always loved her enthusiasm when it came to things like this. They both always craved a new problem to solve.

After about a minute, the man walked away with his money and Rose and the Doctor stepped forward. The Doctor soniced the machine and took out the rightful amount of money. When they turned around, Rose noticed something was wrong with the Santas.

"Doctor, look at those Santas." she said. "Something's wrong." The Doctor looked to see that she was right. "They are like the ones from last Christmas! Remember? When you were still regenerating!" she said.

"Yeah. I remember." The Doctor said darkly.

"Thanks for nothing, martian man and space girl!" Donna yelled at them before getting into a taxi and giving the driver money while saying the address. Rose and the Doctor looked at the driver and noticed that it was a Santa also. Oh no.

"Donna!" the Doctor and Rose yelled at the same time. This isn't good. Not good at all. Donna just ignored their yells and stayed in the car.

Then the Santas pulled down their instruments they were playing and held them as if they were guns. They are going to shoot.

The Doctor took out his Sonic and the cash machine started to flood with money and it all flew out. Pedestrians ran around, taking money that has fallen and stuffed it into their bags and pockets. _Oh humans,_ the Doctor thought to himself. This was no time to think about how strange different species were, though. There were scary evil Santa things trying to kill everyone! Don't get to say that sentence much, do you?

"Doctor! We need to get to the TARDIS!" Rose yelled at him. He nodded and they ran, hand in hand, to what they called home.

**So... that's it! I'll probably update soon! Please review and tell me anything you like or what I need to work on or anything! :D**

**Next up: Runaway Bride Part 2!**


	2. The Runaway Bride Part 2

**Yay! Another chapter! I really like to make this and I actually started to write this _right_ when I was done posting up the last chapter! And thanks to those who followed/favorited/reviewed! I hope that you like this chapter! :D I don't own Doctor Who or the plot or script to The Runaway Bride.**

The Doctor and Rose ran into the TARDIS and the Doctor started pushing buttons and banging the TARDIS with his mallet right away. They held on tight as the TARDIS jolted and swerved, making them almost fall down.

Rose and the Doctor got steady on their feet and the TARDIS sparked. "Doctor! She's hurting!" Rose yelled at him.

"I know! Just a couple more minutes!" he said. Rose sighed. It seemed that somehow, the TARDIS being hurt, hurt her... and not just emotionally. Physically. Rose felt as if her stomach had a knife through it. She knows that she should tell the Doctor, but there's something holding her back. Something telling her not to tell him.

When he finished making the TARDIS ready, the Doctor grabbed Rose's arm. "I need you to help me." he said.

"I always do!" she said, smiling. He handed her a thin piece of rope. She wrapped it around her hand so that it she could have a better grip.

"Pull this when I say to." he told her. Then he ran to the TARDIS door and opened it. "OPEN THE DOOR!" the Doctor yelled to Donna, who was in a taxi being run by the Santa. "OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled again when she didn't oblige.

"I can't! It's locked!" Donna yelled back. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and soniced the door to unlock it. "Santa's a robot!" she yelled. Rose laughed at Donna from where she stood.

"Donna! Open the door!" he yelled. Rose rolled her eyes when Donna didn't say yes right away. Geez. She was rolling her eyes a lot lately because of this woman.

"Why?!" she asked.

"You've got to jump!" he yelled.

"But I can't jump! I'm supposed to be getting married!" she yelled at him. Then the taxi Donna was in went faster and the Doctor yelled at Rose to pull the rope. She obliged immediately and pulled on it. The TARDIS flew a lot faster and Rose felt drained once they were caught up. And not from pulling the rope. Then, the TARDIS sparked a lot and Rose felt another big pain in her stomach.

"Ow." she said, just quiet enough under the noise for the Doctor not to hear. The TARDIS ran into a car and tipped a little before getting back into place next to the taxi.

The Doctor soniced the robot. "Donna! You've got to jump!" he yelled.

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!" she yelled at him. Rose came up from behind the Doctor and held onto the door like the Doctor was doing.

"Whatever it is, it needs you! And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!" he yelled at her.

"I'm in my wedding dress!" she yelled at him, angry that he didn't notice the obvious fact.

"Yes! You look lovely! Come on!" he yelled. For a second, Rose felt jealous, but soon quickly dismissed the emotion. Donna was still unsure of what she should do. Finally, she decided to jump and opened the door. The Doctor reached his arms out for her to jump. Rose got out of the way so that they wouldn't fall on her.

"I don't know how to..." she said.

"Jump!" the Doctor yelled. "Trust me!"

"Trust him, Donna." Rose said to the woman.

"Do you? Do you trust him, Rose?" she asked her. Rose didn't need to have a second thought. Of course she does. The Doctor is the only thing that she has left. She really has no choice whether to trust him or not. Rose looked at the Doctor with love in her eyes.

"Of course. He's all I've got left." Rose said, getting really serious. "He's my best friend. I trust him with my and the rest of the universe's lives. Trust him, Donna." she said. The Doctor looked at Rose with love in_ his _eyes. That's exactly how he felt about her.

"Jump, Donna." he said. Donna looked back and forth at them, and then jumped into the Doctor's arms. They both fell down, Donna on top of the Doctor. The Doctor kicked the door closed with his foot. Rose looked at them before she fell down in pain.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled and got out from under Donna.

"Ow." she moaned. The Doctor took her in his arms. He felt for her heartbeat.

"What is it?" he asked her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine." Rose said. "It just hurt for a couple of seconds." she said. "It's fine." The Doctor is still unsure.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Rose nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." she assured him.

"Whatever you say. I still think that I should at least take a look, but if you don't want me to, then it's fine." he said. "Okay, let's see where we are." he said, taking Rose's hand and following Donna outside. "Any clue where we are, Donna?" he asked while he used the fire extinguisher on the TARDIS. She really got hurt today. It's been a lot of work.

"We're on some roof. I'm not sure where though." she said. Rose walked outside. The view outside was breath taking.

"It's beautiful." Rose said, sitting on the ledge.

"Yeah. It is." Donna said.

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS. "Funny thing is, for a space ship, she doesn't fly much." he said, motioning to the TARDIS. Rose looked back at him and smiled. "We better give her a couple of hours. Are you alright?" he asked Donna. She's been through so much today.

"Doesn't matter." she said.

"Did we miss it?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Donna said, emotionless. Rose looked at the woman with sad eyes.

"I'm really sorry Donna. Honestly." she said.

"Well, you could book another date." The Doctor suggested.

"Of course." Donna said.

"Still got the honeymoon." The Doctor said, still trying to bring up the moods.

"It's just a holiday now." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah... yeah. Sorry." The Doctor said.

"Well, it's not your guys' fault." she said.

"Huh. That's a change." Rose said looking up at them.

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and make it right." she said. Rose had to hold back laughter at the ironic question. She remembered when the Doctor told her that the TARDIS also traveled through time. That was when she decided to travel with him.

"Yeah..." the Doctor said. "But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal time line." he said. "Apparently." he added quickly.

Donna went over and sat down next to Rose, leaving a spot for the Doctor in the middle of them. He took off his jacket, put it on Donna and sat down in between them. When he sat down, he put his arm around Rose.

"God you're skinny." Donna criticized him. "This won't fit a rat." she said. Rose frowned. She liked this regeneration of him. It fit her well.

"Oh. And you'd better put this on." the Doctor pulled out a ring. Rose got really jealous for a second, but then he explained himself.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Donna said.

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio damper. It keeps you hidden." he explained. Rose relaxed in his arms. He put the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee bio damp." he joked. Rose laughed at his humor.

"For better or for worse." Donna joked with him. It was quiet for a moment before Donna broke the silence. "So. Robot Santas. What are they for?" she asked. The Doctor explained the enemy of the day to Donna.

"Yeah. That was when he turned into what he is now. Believe it or not, he used to look completely different. I can't believe that it's been a year that you've been like that." Rose said. Donna looked at the pair in astonishment.

"How is that even possible?" Donna asked. Rose looked up at the Doctor.

"I've stopped asking myself that two years ago." she said. The Doctor smiled at her.

"So... what happened then? When they were here before, I mean." Donna asked. The Doctor and Rose looked at her as if she were stupid.

"Great big space ship hovering over London. You didn't notice?" the Doctor asked her.

"I had a bit of a hangover." she said. Rose laughed.

"That sounds like fun." she commented. Donna shrugged.

"We spent our Christmas just over there." The Doctor nodded in the rightful direction. "The Powell Estate. Rose's family. They're... gone now." he said. Rose tensed up a little in his hold, but she soon she relaxed again. There isn't a reason to worry about it. Everything is over. It's all said and done. There's nothing she can do about it.

"Right..." Donna said.

"But what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you?" the Doctor asked. "And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know. What's your job?" he asked her curiously. He took out his sonic screwdriver from the inside pocket of his jacket Donna was still wearing.

"I'm a secretary." she said. The Doctor scanned her and frowned.

"Weird, I mean you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important." he listed off. Rose his him with her elbow in the stomach.

"That was _rude._" she said as he brought his hand down to his hurt stomach.

"That _hurt._ Blimey, you and your mother are _just_ alike." he muttered the last part to himself.

"Would you just _stop bleeping me!_" Donna told the Doctor, pushing his hand down. The Doctor and Donna rolled their eyes at exactly the same time and Rose laughed at them for being completely alike, therefore making them fight all the time.

"You guys would probably be best friends if you would get past the very few differences you have." Rose told them. The Doctor looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Really? Too bad. That position is already filled." he said. Donna rolled her eyes at them and looked away. She could tell that they were going to end up together. If only one of them would just speak up already! "What kind of secretary?" the Doctor asked, going back to business.

"I'm at H.C Clements." she said. "That's where I met Lance." she said getting dreamy again. "I was temping. It was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I was never gonna fit in here. And then he made me a cup of coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a Lance, he's the head of the HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out, he thought everyone else was really snotty too. That's how it started with me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it." she said.

"When was this?" Rose asked her.

"Six months ago." Donna said.

"Six months! Isn't that a little soon to get married?!" Rose asked her.

"Well, how fast a decision was it when you wanted to go with him?" Donna asked, nodding her head towards the Doctor. Rose nodded.

"Good point." she commented.

"And he insisted." Donna added. They both nodded, not believing her truly. "And he nagged, and he nagged me. And he just wore me down and finally, I just gave in." she finished. Yeah right.

"What does H.C Clements do?" the Doctor asked her.

"You know, security systems. You know, entry cards, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths." she said.

"Keys..." Rose said.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this will be so shaming. You can do the explanations, martian boy." she said. She glared at the two of them.

"You know, I'm not from Mars." the Doctor said.

"Yeah... should we tell her more, or should we wait?" Rose asked him.

"We'll just wait a little while longer." he told her. She nodded.

"Oh, and I had this great, big reception all planned. Everyone will be heartbroken!" Donna told them as they walked into the TARDIS.

*** A Little While Later ***

Rose, the Doctor, and Donna walked into the reception room to see everyone dancing to the music without her. The two travelers braced themselves for what the bride might do. Donna just stood there and crossed her arms. Slowly, people realized that she was there. The music got cut off.

"You had the reception without me!" she said to what Rose and the Doctor assumed to be Donna's soon-to-be husband. Rose took the Doctors hand and held on tight, because in all honesty, that woman scared her more than 12 million Daleks ever could.

"Donna. What happened to ya?" Lance asked her. She ignored him.

"You had the reception without me!" she said, getting even more mad.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor." he said. "And this is Rose." he said, gesturing to the girl holding his hand. Rose smiled and waved like she did when meeting Donna and looked down. She could always count on the Doctor to defuse the tension. This time, Donna turned back to the couple.

"They had the reception without me!" she yelled.

"I gathered that..." the Doctor said, awkward now.

"Well, you paid for it! Why not?" asked a blonde woman.

"Thank you, Narys." she said. Oh. So _this_ was Narys. Right.

The fight continued on and everyone got mad at Donna until she started to 'cry'. She winced at Rose and the Doctor though to show them that it was alright. Now everyone is dancing and having a good time and Rose and the Doctor are standing in a corner, talking and drinking punch.

"What a weird day." the Doctor commented. Rose nodded.

"But when _don't _we have a weird day?" she asked. The Doctor nodded.

"True, true..." he trailed off. "So. Want to see if I've still got the moves?" he asked. Rose smiled and shook her head.

"You barely had them before." she joked. The Doctor acted as if he was extremely insulted. Who knows though? He's the Doctor. He could be insulted by the weirdest things... "Yeah. Sure." she said, smiling as she dragged the Doctor behind her. "If only I was dressed for the occasion." Rose said.

"Oh. You're... fine." the Doctor said and Rose raised her eyebrows at him as they got in dancing position. They danced for a while to the slower songs, but didn't feel like they had the energy for the faster ones.

"Hey, Doctor." Rose said. The Doctor looked up at her. "We should search up HC Clements. Just to make sure. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. Do you have your mobile with you?" he asked her. Rose shook her head 'no'. "Let's find someone with one then." he said happily pulling her along behind him.

Soon, they came across a man and the Doctor had to use hand gestures to ask him to use his phone because the music was so loud. The Doctor typed in HC CLEMENTS and Rose watched from over his shoulder. The Doctor soniced the phone after looking around to see if anyone other than Rose was looking. On the screen, the word TORCHWOOD showed up. Rose's jaw dropped. That was the company that ruined her life.

"But... I thought that we stopped them!" Rose said. The Doctor sighed.

"I guess that we both thought wrong... which doesn't happen very much." he said. Rose smiled at him. He's right though. It just sounds vain if you speak it.

"There's a first." Rose said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Actually, that's the second thing that I don't understand about today." the Doctor said. "How did Donna get into the TARDIS?" he asked her.

"I've got no idea..." Rose said. Then she noticed something at the opposite of the room. "Doctor! There's the camera man! Maybe he caught something." she pointed out. The Doctor smiled and put on his smarty specs.

"Brilliant! You are _brilliant_, Rose Tyler." he said as he was walking over to the man, pulling Rose behind him. "Did you happen to tape the wedding? We were a little late." he said to the man.

"Well, I've taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the news. Here was are." the man said. The Doctor inspected the camera.

"Can't be." he muttered when they showed Donna glow gold and disappear. "Show it again."

"Clever mind. Good trick, I'll give her that." the man said. "I was clapping." Rose shot a glare his way and he continued his work. He showed the tape again.

"So what is it?" Rose asked, looking up at the Doctor when it was finished. The Doctor looked back at her.

"Huon particles." he said. Rose felt a weird tingling sensation inside of her.

"What's that?" she asked, not mentioning anything to the Doctor. She's decided to just tell her later. "What do they do?"

"Well, it's old. It's ancient. It hasn't existed for billions of years!" he said. Rose was absolutely perplexed now.

"How come they're here, then?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I haven't got a clue." he said. That's weird. He never 'doesn't have a clue'. Ever. "You know, it's so old that... oh no. It can't be hidden by a bio damper!" he said, racing to a window of any kind, holding Rose's hand as they ran.

When they reached a spot with a window, they saw a bunch of Santas outside with their instruments/weapons. "Oh no." Rose muttered.

"Oh no is right." he said, then he ran back inside, this time looking for the bride. "Donna!" he said when the reached her. "Donna, they've found you."

"But you said I was safe!" she yelled at him. This was supposed to be the best day of her life and this Doctor was ruining it with all of these problems!

"Yeah. The bio damper doesn't work." Rose said.

"We've got to get everyone out!" the Doctor said.

"Back door?" Rose suggested. They both nodded.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" The Doctor said, pulling the two girls along. Geez, this wasn't a good day to wear a wedding dress. They ran out to the back door, but saw Santas walking up, playing their instruments. There's no way out.

"I vote no back door." Rose said when they saw them. The Doctor smiled.

"Same here. Let's go... again!" the Doctor said. Rose laughed and went along with the Doctor. The trio went to another exit and saw other Santas advancing their way also.

"We're trapped..." Rose said. Then she smiled at the Doctor. "You got any amazing ideas, Doctor?" she asked him. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Now's not time for flirting! Hurry up! What else can we do?!" she yelled at them. Both of them turned a shade redder and they both looked down.

"Um..." The Doctor said right when he noticed a remote control that one of them was holding. "The trees!" he yelled. Rose gasped and her eyes widened.

"The trees! Everyone! Get away from the trees!" Rose yelled to the crowd. "Just get away! Hurry! Get away from the trees!" the other two started to tell others to get away from them, but someone else walked up. Donna's mom.

"Oh, come on! The man's an idiot! What harm's a Christmas tree gonna..." she trailed off, looking at one of the trees. "Oh!" she said in delight.

All of the ornaments on the trees started to float up and up and up. "Oh no." Rose said. At that moment, one of them went down and hit the floor, exploding. "They're bombs!" Rose yelled. "Doctor, what do we do?" she asked him. For two or three minutes, it was complete chaos. Everyone was running around, trying to find cover.

The Doctor pulled Rose along with him as he ran to find a solution. The Doctor fell down and covered Rose's body with his own.

"Why, hello Doctor." Rose said, smirking. He ignored her and looked again for a solution to their current problem. And he found one.

"Oi!" he yelled to the Santas. "Santa! Word of advice, if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system." he told them. "Plug your ears!" he told Rose and she nodded and did just when he soniced the speakers to make a loud, squealing sound. The Santas all shook and broke.

Rose took her hands off her ears. "That was brilliant!" she said to him. The Doctor smirked.

"I know." he said. She smirked back at him. Then he got up from his place and took the robot Santa's controller.

"People are hurt! Make yourself useful! You're a Doctor!" Donna yelled at him. Rose sighed at the common misconception. "My family's been hurt!" she yelled.

"What is it? What were they?" Lance asked Donna, pointing to the robots.

"Just stop wittering! Just help 'em!" Donna told her fiance. The Doctor smiled.

"Hey, look at that! There's a remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robot!" he said, happy of his discovery. "They're not scavengers anymore. Now someone's taken possession."

"Never mind that! You're a Doctor! People are hurt! Help them!" Donna said, still not uderstanding.

"But who's taken possession of them?" Rose asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't know..." he said, still thinking. "And they want you alive!" he said, replying to Donna. "Look!" he said tossing a decoration. "They're not active now!"

"Are you saying, you could help?" she asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Think of the bigger picture." The Doctor said. Soon his smile turned into a frown. "There's still a signal!" he said. Rose's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked, running behind him. It took Donna more time to decide whether or not to follow him. Rose still doesn't understand how people can't trust him. He seems so... trustworthy. The Doctor soniced the head.

"There's someone behind this. Directing the roboforms." he said.

"Who?" Rose asked him.

"But why's it me? What have I done?" Donna asked right after Rose.

"I reckon we'll find that out." he said. Then his sonic caught something. "Oh! It's up there!" he said. He moved the sonic up more into the sky to get a better reading.

"In the sky? What is it?" Rose asked him.

"I don't know." he said.

"Wow. You don't know lots of things today, don't you?" Rose teased.

"Stop it." he said. She just laughed at him. "I've lost the signal! Donna! Take us to H.C Clements. I think that's where all this started." he said to Donna. Then he turned to Lance. "Lance! Could you give us a lift?" the Doctor asked and before he could say anything, they were off. Rose laughed at the Doctor. Donna and Lance followed after them.

"To you lot, H.C Clements might just be locksmiths, but 23 years ago it was brought down by the Torchwood institute." he said.

"Who are they?" Donna asked. Rose looked at her again as if she were stupid. Is she really that thick?

"They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf." Rose told her. The Doctor was looking through a computer, trying to find anything that could lead them anywhere. Donna still didn't understand. "Cybermen invasion?" she tried. It still didn't work. "Sky of London full of Daleks?" Rose tried again.

"I was in Spain." she said. Rose and the Doctor frowned.

"They were in Spain too." the Doctor said, now looking up at her.

"Scuba diving?" Donna said as she tried to remember what happened that day.

"That big picture Donna. You keep on missing it." he said. "Torchwood was destroyed, but H.C Clements stayed in business." he said as he was running to another computer. "I think someone else came in and took over the operation." he told them, hitting the monitor. Rose laughed at him. She always found it rather attractive when he was busy working with computers.

"What do they want with me?" Donna asked. The Doctor got up again.

"Somehow, you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem because they haven't existed in a _long_ time. The only place that you should be able to find a Huon particle now is in the heart of the TARDIS." he said. Rose looked down at her hands awkwardly. She has looked into the heart of the TARDIS... "And possibly, but _very _unlikely, Rose." he added. "See? That's what happened." No one seemed to understand him except for Rose, who just nodded. The Doctor sighed.

"Okay. So, pretend this is the TARDIS," he said, picking up a mug from one of the tables. "And this is you." he said, picking up a pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The other particles magnetized and wap! You were pulled inside the TARDIS." he said. Rose smiled at the brilliant person in front of her.

"Brilliant. How did you do that?" Rose asked. The Doctor smiled at her and winked.

"My super powerful... brain." he said, looking at Lance and still not trusting him. Rose laughed at him and looked down at her hands again.

"So... I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna asked. The Doctor smiled wider.

"Yes you are!" he said. Rose laughed even harder. "4H. Sums you up! Lance, what was H.C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?" the Doctor asked him.

"I don't know. I'm just personnel! I wasn't project manager. Why am I explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" Lance asked, confused.

"You make keys. That's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor." he said. "Underneath the reception there's a basement, yes?" he asked. They nodded. "Then how come on the lift, there's a button marked 'Under Basement'?" he asked. Rose's eyes got wide and her smile got huge.

"Marvelous! An extra floor! I love those!" Rose said excitedly. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Me too!" he said excitedly.

"So... you're telling me that this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asked.

"No. I'm _showing_ you this building's got a secret floor." The Doctor corrected. Rose giggled at him.

"But it needs a key." Donna said. Rose smiled at her.

"He doesn't need a key." Rose said. Donna gave her a questioning look, but her question was soon answered by the sonic screwdriver.

"Well then, thanks you two. Rose and I can handle this on our own from here!" he said. Donna shook her head.

"No way, Martian." Donna said, getting into the lift. "You're the man who keeps saving my life. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Going down, then!" The Doctor said happily. "Bye, Lance."

"Oh no. Lance!" Donna said.

"Maybe I should go to the police!" he said, scared. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Blimey. How could you get married to this man!? He's so boring and a safe freak! Come and find the adventure!" Rose said to him. Everyone was rather taken aback by this. The Doctor smiled at the woman who was his companion.

"Brilliant! So you're coming with us then?" the Doctor asked.

"Uh..." he said, still unsure.

"Oh, come on!" Donna said, dragging Lance into the elevator.

"To honor and obey?" the Doctor said.

"Tell me about it mate." Lance said. Rose rolled her eyes as the lift went down.

**How was that? Please review/favorite/follow my story if you like it! :D Until next time!**


	3. The Runaway Bride Part 3

**Another chapter! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited! I really appreciate it! Without further ado, here's the next chapter. I don't own Doctor Who or the plot or lines from The Runaway Bride.**

Both couples stood in the lift as it went down. When they got the the bottom, the door opened and they looked at a dimly lit room. It only show green, creepy lights that made everything _that _much more freaky.

"Where are we?" Donna asked. "Well, what goes on down here?" she asked.

"We're 'bout to find out." Rose said, smiling at the red head.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?" she asked.

"The mysterious H.C Clements? I think he's part of it." the Doctor said. Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Oh look! Transport!" he said happily. Rose smiled and ran behind him. "There's only three..." he said to himself.

"Oh. It's okay. I don't _need _to go." Lance said, trying to chicken out. The Doctor smiled at him.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" he said. "Rose and I can share." He and Rose got on one and started it up. Soon all four of them were riding on the transportation devices. Donna started laughing when she looked at all of them. They looked like the craziest group she's ever seen! Rose joined in next and then the Doctor and Lance.

"We look pretty weird, don't we?" Rose asked. They all nodded and they got off of their rides. Back to running. Soon the Doctor found a door with a wheel on it you have to turn to open it. He quickly turned the wheel and looked in the door to see a ladder.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings." he said. "Don't do anything." he said seriously, looking mostly at Rose. She was always wandering off and she was also his main concern.

"You better come back." Rose told him. He beamed at her.

"Always." he said. Then he ran up the ladder to see what was happening.

"Donna." Lance whispered to her. "Have you thought about this? Properly?" he asked. Rose overheard, but still looked up to the Doctor so that they didn't know she was eaves dropping. "I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we gonna do?" he asked her. Rose listened, wondering what Donna would say.

"Oh. I thought July!" she said. Rose laughed at her. A couple of minutes, the Doctor opened up a trap door to somewhere. The Doctor hurried up and went down.

"Thames flood barrier right on top of us! Torchwood snuck in a built this underneath." he said. Donna's eyes got wide when Rose just smiled widely.

"What? So there's like a secret base hidden under a major London landmark." Donna said, surprised.

"Yeah, I know! Unheard of, right?!" the Doctor said sarcastically. Rose seemed to be the only one that caught it and she snorted. Donna just stood there, looking at them as if they were mad. These were the weirdest people she has ever seen.

They walked into a sort of laboratory. "Oo! Look at this!" the Doctor said, excited. "Stunning!" he said.

"What does it do?" Donna asked him. Rose looked up at the Doctor for an answer.

"Particle extrusion!" he said, running to another tube. "One moment." he looked around at other tubes and observed them. "They're manufacturing Huon Particles!" he said, frowning. "Course my people got rid of the Huons. They unravel the atomic structure." he explained.

"Your people?" Lance asked, not knowing that the Doctor meant the Time Lords. "Who do you work for? What company do you both represent?" he asked. Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes at his ignorance.

"Well... we are freelancers. But this lot, they've built are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the ending result, Huon particles in liquid form." he explained to them... well, mostly Lance. Then he took out a little vial with a sample of the Huon Particles.

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna asked. As an answer, the Doctor twisted the top and the particles in the vial glowed... and so did Donna. When the Doctor did this, Rose felt queasy, as if something inside her was trying to get out. It hurt. "Oh my god." she said.

"You all right?" Rose asked her, noticing her surprised face. Donna just nodded. The Doctor seemed to have not noticed their conversation because he was still working out what's happened. They started listening right when the Doctor screamed triumphantly.

"Yes! The wedding!" he yelled, proud of himself. Rose smirked at him in amusement. "You're getting married! That's it! Best day of your life, walking down the isle. Oh, your body's like a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenalin, acetylene. Wham go the endorphins! Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!" he said, extremely happy. Donna wasn't so happy, though, and she slapped him. Hard.

"What did I do this time?" he asked, now upset and stroking his cheek.

"Are you enjoying this?!" Donna asked him. "Right, just tell me. Am I safe?" she asked seriously.

"Yes." the Doctor said seriously. Rose didn't believe him and she just raised her eyebrows. Donna didn't seem to believe him either because she gave him a look.

"Doctor," she said. "if your lot got rid of the Huon particles, why'd they do that?" she asked him.

"Because they were deadly." he said, giving in. Donna got light headed and almost fell down. Rose caught her before she could, though.

"Oh my god." she said. Rose felt her forehead and it was burning.

"Doctor, she's burning up." Rose warned him. Inside, she was also still feeling hurt and exhausted.

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I am not about to lose someone else." he assured her.

"Trust him, Donna. He always finds a way." Rose told her, also trying to convince herself while she's at it.

"Rose. You okay? You look a little pale." the Doctor said. Rose nodded, but quickly wished she hadn't because she got really dizzy. Slowly, everything faded away and she fainted. "Oh no." he muttered. "Rose. Rose? Come on. Rose!" he said, trying to wake her up.

"Doctor, we'll get her to wake up later." she said, trying to calm him.

"_Oh, she's long since lost."_ a voice told them. They all looked up, out of habit.

"Who?" the Doctor asked.

"_Both."_ the voice said. _"I have waited so long, hibernating at the end of the universe..." _it said. Lance, truly frightened, found his way out of the room. _"...until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to awaken." _it continued. The two of them that were still conscious, looked up to see a bunch of robed robots standing from wall to wall in the huge room. A hole opened up.

"Someone's been digging." The Doctor said, looking into the hole. "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" he asked.

"_Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!" _the voice said proudly.

"Really? Seriously? What for?" The Doctor asked, not being able to hold back his curiosity.

"Dinosaurs?" Donna asked quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Dinosaurs." she said, more clear this time.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" he asked her. What does dinosaurs have to do with anything in their situation?

"That film, 'Under the Earth', with dinosaurs. Just trying to help." she said. The Doctor looked at her as if she's gone mad.

"That's not helping." he said. "Oi! What have you done to Rose?" the Doctor asked the strange, invisible creature.

"_Same thing I did with the other one. Only this time, I had less work to do."_ it said. The Doctor was completely at a loss now. Which has been happening a lot today, considering.

"Only a mad man talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad." he said. "Where are you?"

"_High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night." _it said.

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!" the Doctor said.

"_Who are you with such command?" _the creature asked.

"I am the Doctor." he said simply. Just then, Rose began to stir. "Brilliant! You're awake! Just in time too! Let's see who you are now!" he said, more excited now that he knew that Rose was at least awake.

"_Prepare your best medicines, Doctor man, for you will be sick at heart." _it said and then teleported to the three.

"Racnoss?" the Doctor asked in confusion. The Racnoss are extinct! How is this possible?! "But that's impossible! You're one of the Racnoss!" he said.

"_Empress of the Racnoss." _it corrected.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss?" he asked. Then his eyes grew wide in realization. "Or are you the last one?" he asked her. Rose stood up then, finally finding her strength to go to the Doctor.

"_Such a sharp mind." _the red thing complimented him. The Doctor looked down at Rose as she took his hand.

"So that's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss came from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions!" the Doctor filled the two girls in. "They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"_The Racnoss are born hungry. Is that out fault?" _the last Racnoss asked.

"They eat people?" A disgusted Donna asked them. The Doctor and Rose both nodded.

"H.C Clements. Did he wear those... those um... those black and white shoes?" the Doctor asked her. He had noticed something on the web. Donna nodded.

"He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats." she said, thinking of earlier days. The Doctor pointed at what he noticed. Rose and Donna looked up to see the shoes that the Doctor had just described. Right when Rose looked, she buried her face into the Doctor's shoulder. She _really_ doesn't like it when people die.

"Oh my god!" Donna cried when she realized that it was her boss.

"_Mmm. My Christmas dinner!"_ it said happily, licking it's lips... or what they assumed to be her lips.

"You shouldn't even exist!" the Doctor cried out to her. "Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went after the Racnoss. They were wiped out!" Donna noticed then that Lance was creeping up toward the Empress when she answered.

"_Except for me!" _she said, obviously proud of herself. Lance motioned for Donna to be quiet and not give him away as he snuck down next to her with an ax.

"But that's what I've got inside me! Huon particles!" Donna said, trying to get the Racnoss' attention. "Oi! Lady! I'm talking to you! Where do I fit in? How come _I_ get stacked up with all these Huon particles?" she asked. "Look at me, you! Look at me while I'm speaking!" she yelled.

"_The bride is feisty!" _it said. At that moment, Lance decided to swing the ax back to get ready.

"Yes I am! And I don't know what you are, but I do know that a spider is just a spider and an ax is just an ax! Now do it!" she yelled to Lance who started to swing, but stopped right when it would have hit her. Then both the Empress and Lance started laughing an evil, horrible laugh. Rose went to comfort Donna.

"I'm so sorry." she said to the bride. Donna seemed to have not understood what had just happened.

"That was a good one!" Lance said. Rose didn't like him much before, but now, she hates him. "Your face!" he teased them.

"_Lance is funny." _the lady Racnoss said. Donna was still not registering what happened in front of her a couple of seconds before.

"What?" Donna asked. Rose rubbed Donna's back to calm her down more.

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said.

"Sorry for what?" Donna asked. Rose and the Doctor looked at her as if she were ill. "Lance, don't just stand there! Get her!"

"God she's thick." Lance said, annoyed. Now both Rose _and _the Doctor hated him. "Months I had to put up with her! Months! A woman who can't even point to Germany in a map!" he said rudely. Rose felt awkward because she couldn't think of another way to comfort the bride.

"I don't understand." she said.

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor asked cautiously. Donna looked at him as if he were stupid. Wow. They were doing that a lot lately.

"In the office." she said as if it was an obvious fact like how 1+1=2. Rose's eyes widened in realization.

"The coffee." Rose said simply. The Doctor grinned at Rose.

"Yes! The coffee! Brilliant, Rose!" he said and Rose looked down at her shoes.

"What?" Donna said, still not getting it.

"Everyday, I made you coffee!" Lance said, interrupting their conversation. The Racnoss hissed with happiness.

"You had to be dosed with liquid Huon particles for over six months." Rose said, slowly understanding how everything was tying together.

"He was poisoning me." she finally concluded, now going along with what had just happened.

"It was all there in the job title! The human resources." the Doctor explained to everyone.

"This time, it's personnel!" he said rudely to what was, the Doctor and Rose assumed, his _ex_ bride to be.

"Really? You could do something better than that, mate. It was really cheesy. Try something more up to date." Rose criticized his joking skills. Donna ignored both comments.

"But... we were getting married!" Donna said, confused still.

"Well," he shrugged. "I couldn't waste you running off!" he said. "I had to say yes! Then I had to spend a matter of months trapped with a girl who thinks the height of excitement was the new flavor Pringle! Oh, and I had to sit there listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina! Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me!" he complained. "God! The never ending list of stupid trivia! I deserve a medal." Rose gasped at the horrible man.

"How could you do this to her? What's the point in all of this?!" Rose yelled at him. "Oi! You know what you deserve? You deser-" she started, but the Doctor cut her off, not paying attention to what Rose had said, though he would very much like to insult the man himself.

"Oh is that what she offered you?" he asked. "The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?" he asked.

"It's better than a night with her." Lance said as if it was just a casual statement. Rose's anger boiled inside her as she tried to keep it down.

"But I love you." Donna said, still not fully understanding what was happening.

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all if the race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. A chance to go there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you Doctor? Rose?" he asked.

"_Who is this little physician and the yellow girl?" _the Empress asked.

"She said martian." Lance said. "I'm not sure about Rose though... I'm pretty sure she's just human." he said.

"We're homeless." the Doctor told them. "But the point is, what's down here?" he asked. "The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down?" he asked them. "That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance said, putting on a face as if he were talking about a child.

"_I think so too." _the Empress said.

"Well, tough. All we need is Donna!" he said.

"_Kill this chattering little Doctor man and his smart yellow girl!" _she said.

"Don't you hurt them!" Donna yelled, trying to protect her new friends.

"No no, Donna. It's alright." the Doctor said, holding her back with his arm.

"No! I won't let 'em!" she said, still protecting them.

"_At arms!"_ the Empress said to the metal robots that were also outside, disguised by Santa costumes. The Doctor moved so that his body was in front of Rose.

"Ah, now. Except-" the Doctor tried to say, but he was cut off by the Empress. He was starting to get nervous. He hated guns in the first place, but when they were pointed at Rose... that was a different story.

"_Take aim!" _the Empress yelled to them.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious." the Doctor tried to say. The Empress didn't seem to understand what he was going on about, though.

"_They won't hit the bride. They're such very good at shots." _the Empress assured him.

"Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a tick." the Doctor stuttered out. "If you think about it, the particles activated Donna and drew her into my spaceship. So reverse it, and the ship comes to her." he said. Rose relaxed and waited for the TARDIS to surround her.

"Off we go!" the Doctor said when they were safe inside the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, excited.

"Oh, Donna. What we said before about time machines... we lied. And now we're going to use it!" the Doctor said. "We're going farther than I've ever gone before!" he told them.

"I've heard _that _one before." Rose said. The Doctor smiled up at her.

"We need to see what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up." he told them. "Something buried at the Earth's core and it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant! Molto bene. I've always wanted to see this!" he said excitedly. "Rose Tyler, Donna Noble are you ready?" he asked them. When nobody responded, he turned around and saw Rose comforting Donna asked she cried.

"It's okay. You'll find someone else who isn't such a horrible person." Rose soothed her. Donna just nodded to her and tears continued to roll down her face.

Just as Donna's tears started to stop falling, they got there.

"We've arrived." the Doctor told them awkwardly. He was never good with crying girls. Especially crying girls whose soon-to-be husband was actually trying to kill her by poisoning her and sending her to a Racnoss. Yeah. That wasn't something he was good at. But thankfully, Rose is good at it.

"Let's go!" Rose said, standing up and pulling on the Doctor's hand. "Okay, Donna. Brace yourself." she said, smiling.

"Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, welcome to the creation of Earth." he told them, opening the doors dramatically. It was all Rose could do to hold back laughter.

Outside the TARDIS, a bunch of rocks and gasses floated around aimlessly. Their view was absolutely beautiful.

"It's so beautiful." Rose said looking out in space. "It doesn't even look real." she said. The Doctor put his arm around Rose's middle.

"I know." he said, looking down at her. She looked up at him ad smiled. He broke out of her gaze for what he liked to call a 'lesson'. "The Solar System isn't even made yet. And right there," he said, pointing to a ball of light "is the sun. Just there. It's just began burning."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asked. Rose rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"All around us." he said. "It's just dust."

"Puts the wedding into perspective." Donna said. "Lance was right. We're just... tiny." she said. The Doctor smiled.

"I know. But that's what you do! The human race! Make sense of all that chaos!" he said. "Marking out with... weddings and Christmas and calendars!" he said. "This whole process is beautiful. But only if it's being observed." he said.

"It's brilliant. How humans... they made all that out of this!" Rose said. This is what the Doctor loves about Rose. She's so smart. Brilliant actually. That's the best thing about her, minus the fact of how human she is.

"So we've both came out of all this!" Donna said, gesturing to herself and Rose.

"Isn't that brilliant?" the Doctor asked. He hugged Rose closer to him.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." Donna joked, giving them a half smile.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say one big rock, heavier than the others starts to pull the others towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled together. Everything, piling in until you get..." he started.

"Earth." Rose finished for him. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes! But the question is, what was the first rock?" he asked them. Right then, a big seven-pointed star showed up. It floated around before some rocks started to attach it.

"Doctor! What's that?" Rose asked him. He looked over to see what looked like a spaceship.

"The Racnoss." the Doctor said, his smile turning into a frown. He dragged Rose along with him to the console, turning and pushing buttons to sort of 'fast forward' time. "Hold on. The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?" he asked.

"Exactly what you said." Rose said simply.

"Oh. They didn't just bury something in the center of the Earth. They _became_ the center of the Earth." he said. Then Rose felt as if someone was trying to pull her somewhere. The TARDIS jerked and the Doctor closed the doors quickly.

"What was that?!" Donna asked nervously.

"Trouble." both the Doctor and Rose said at the same time. The Doctor smiled at her. "You're becoming more and more like me every single day!" he said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Rose joked with him.

"Oi!" he said, and he acted as if he was upset. Rose just laughed and soon he joined in with her.

"We're in trouble here!" Donna said, annoyed with the two laughing... things. She wasn't so sure that Rose is 'just human'. It seems like something else is going on. Something that the Doctor doesn't seem to know about. She quickly dismissed the thought though, knowing for some reason that Rose would always be truthful to the Doctor. "What the hell's it doing!?" Donna asked him as the TARDIS flipped out and jerked like crazy. Rose felt very ill because not only was she being flipped around, it felt like someone was pulling her somewhere also. But the problem was, they aren't there.

"Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles?" he asked her. She nodded. "Well, it works in reverse too." he said. "They're pulling us back!"

"Well can't you stop it?" Donna asked him. "Hasn't it got a hand break? Can you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver. Oh, wait a minute! The extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it'll give it a bit of a bump!" the Doctor yelled. "Now, we're about 200 yards to the right!" he told them.

"Brilliant!" Rose said happily. The Doctor took her hand and waved to Donna to follow them. They walked out of the TARDIS to see where they are. Soon, they were running quickly to find an exit. They found a door sort of thing with a lock on it. The Doctor let go of Rose's hand so that he could try to unlock it with his sonic.

"Well, what do we do?" Donna asked them. The doctor looked back at her.

"I don't know. I make it up as I go along." he said. Donna looked upset with her answer. "But trust me, I've got history." he said.

"Yeah, he does." Rose told her. "Trust me with this." Rose said, joking about the parallel universe. The Doctor smiled at her.

"But I still don't understand! I'm full of particles, but what for?" Donna asked, trying to understand what has been happening the last day.

"The Racnoss went to the center of the Earth." he said. He continued to babble when two robots came from behind Rose and Donna and they caught them, taking them away from the Doctor. When he was done with his sciency talk, he noticed something was wrong. It's too quiet. He turned around to see that no one else was with him. "Rose! Donna!" he said, calling out to them. "Rose!" he yelled. Then he realized. They were caught.

**How was that? If you have time, please review, favorite or follow my story! It's very much appreciated if you did! I might update tomorrow or the day after! :D**


	4. The Runaway Bride Part 4

**A new chapter! Yay! I hope that you liked the last chapter and I thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed! I do not own Doctor who or the plot or lines that come from the Runaway Bride. Here's the last of the Runaway Bride! :D**

Once the Doctor was done freaking out, he opened the door to find one of the robots. He quickly took care of that by taking out his sonic screwdriver and killing it before he disguised himself. The Doctor knew that it would probably not work, but it would at least by him enough time to find Rose and Donna. If they did anything to them- especially Rose- then they were in trouble.

Rose laid down in pain. She wasn't exactly sure why though. Maybe the TARDIS was in pain too. That was her best guess so far. The robots were holding onto her because the Empress didn't trust her enough to just be left alone. The Racnoss looked up at the couple sitting in her web and laughed.

"_My golden couple! Together at last! Your awful wedded life! Tell me, do you want to be released?" _it asked them.

"Yes!" all of them said. The Racnoss cackled.

"_You were supposed to say 'I do'!"_ she told the couple. Lance sighed and looked at the bride.

"I do." he said, upset that he had to 'marry' someone who he hates.

"I do." Donna said, upset that she had to 'marry' someone who _poisoned_ her. Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"What the hell? I do too." she said. The Doctor smiled at her from where he stood on a landing on the stairs.

"_Activate the particles! Purge every last one!" _she said and Donna and Lance lit up, but not Rose. If there weren't particles in her, then why was her body being so weird? _"And release!"_ she yelled and all of the gold sparkling Huon particles went down the hole, making them stop glowing. _"The secret heart unlocks and they will waken from their sleep of ages."_

"Oh well. What's down there?" Donna asked her.

"How thick are you?" Lance asked the red head. Rose was really starting to hate this man. No. She already hated him. They are further than beyond that now.

"_My children!" _the Racnoss said proudly. _"The long lost Racnoss. Now reborn to feast on flesh!" _she continued on and on. While she was speaking, she killed Lance. The three, including the Doctor that Rose and Donna didn't know was there, were surprised by this. Rose, being as human as she was, just laid there on the ground, mouth open.

"_My children are now climbing toward me and nothing can stop them! So you might as well unmask, my clever little Doctor man." _she said. Then the Doctor unmasked, showing his face. Rose beamed at him, happy to have him back.

"Nice to see you, Doctor." Rose said. He beamed back at her.

"And you!" he said to her. "Now, back to business." he said, getting them back to the task at hand. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it up at the web. "I'll catch you." he said to Donna.

"But I'm going to fall!" Donna screamed, mad at the man she trusted. These two... things are crazy! How could she trust them in the first place?!

"No. You're going to swing." Rose said. Then she turned to the Doctor. "Brilliant, Doctor!" she said. He smiled at her and winked before he tried (and missed) to catch Donna.

"_The Doctor man amuses me!" _the Empress hissed.

After he helped Donna up again, he could help Rose. He just noticed that she was lying down, clutching her stomach in pain. He quickly soniced the robots dead.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. "What hurts?"

"I've got no idea, but focus on the real problem. Racnoss are going to take over the world. You know. As usual." she joked. The Doctor smiled and helped her stand up, a lot of wincing on her part. "Okay, what are we going to do now?" she asked him, taking his hand in her own.

"Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance." he said. Rose knew already that she wouldn't take it, but she also knew that the Doctor would always ask. "I could find you a planet. I could find you and your children a place where you could co-exist. Take that offer and end this now." he told her. The Empress hissed and cackled.

"_This man is so funny." _she said.

"What's your answer?" he asked her. She hissed again.

"_Oh. I'm afraid I'll have to decline." _she said 'sadly'. Rose shot the Doctor a 'look' and he nodded. He knows what he has to do, even if he doesn't want to do it. And so does she. Donna seems oblivious as to what the Doctor was about to do now, though.

"Then what happens next is your own doing." the Doctor said coldly. Rose squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"_I'll show you what happens next!"_ the Empress hissed. _"AT ARMS!" _she yelled to the robots, who immediately obliged. _"TAKE AIM!" _she yelled, and again, they responded quickly. _"AND-"_

"Relax." the Doctor interrupted her calmly, and every robot put down their guns, powering down. Donna looked up at him in astonishment from where she stood below the two travelers.

"What did you do?" Donna asked. She was absolutely perplexed. How could the Doctor get the power to control them?

"Guess what I've got, Donna!" he said happily to her. He took out a control from his pocket. "Pockets." he said simply. Rose smiled up at him.

"How did that fit in there?" she asked him.

"They're bigger on the inside!" Rose said. "He's got a bunch of useless things in there that he needs to clean out. He takes total advantage of the Time Lord power." she teased him.

"Hey! We were taught how to do it in the Academy for a reason!" he said defensively. Rose just laughed and shook her head.

"_Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on martian flesh!" _the Empress told them. Rose rolled her eyes at the name that Donna called him.

"No they won't." the Doctor said calmly. "Oh, and I'm not from Mars." he corrected her.

"_Then where?" _she asked curiously. She hissed again. Her voice was starting to annoy Rose with all of the hissing and cackling.

"My home planet is far away and long since gone." he told her. "But it's name lives on. Gallifrey." he said, then she hissed and actually looked some-what scared.

"_They murdered to Racnoss." _she screamed at them. The Doctor put on what Rose calls his 'dark look'. The one where it seems like he's someone else. That's the only time that Rose ever finds him a little scary. But she's learned to get him back into control if he goes overboard.

"I warned you." he said simply. "You did this." he said, pulling out the decorations that were on the trees. The bomb ones. He held them out, as if he was going to drop them.

"_No! Don't!"_ the Empress pleaded. The Doctor ignored her and threw one of the ornaments out to her. He threw the rest and used the controller to steer them. _"No! Don't! Please!"_ she said. The Doctor still ignored her and Donna looked at Rose and the Doctor, horrified at the sight she was seeing. Some of them circled around the Empress and others went to break the wall that was keeping the Thames out. The Doctor made one make the place burst into flames. Now, the whole place was flooded with the Thames and also with fire.

"_No!"_ the Empress screamed. The Doctor still didn't listen to her last cries as he destroyed the laboratory. The water from the Thames went inside the hole and flooded her children. _"My children!"_ the Empress sobbed. Donna and Rose watched with sad eyes, but the Doctor kept on his emotionless 'dark face'. The Empress sobbed and pleaded.

"Doctor." Rose whispered to him. He looked into her eyes. "You can stop now." she told him. He nodded at her.

"Come on!" he yelled to Donna, pulling Rose with her hand that he was still holding. "Time I got you out!" he yelled. Then they ran up the stairs, escaping from the screaming creature.

"_Transport me!"_ the Empress yelled, then she disappeared from their view as they ran from the scene.

"What about the Empress?!" Donna yelled down to them.

"She used up all her Huon energy! She's defenseless!" the Doctor screamed back to the used-to-be bride. When Donna opened up the trap door, they all saw the Racnoss ship getting destroyed by bombs. They all cheered at their achievement.

"There's just one problem, though." Donna said. Rose looked up at her.

"Just one?" she asked. Donna and the Doctor laughed weakly.

"Funny. But we've drained the Thames!" she said. They all started laughing a little hysterically before the trio went to the TARDIS. When they got to Donna's street, the walked outside.

"There we go!" the Doctor said. "I told you she'd be alright! Can survive anything!" he said more to Rose than to Donna. She _was _her home after all.

"More than I've done." Donna said. Rose smiled at her. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Donna one last time.

"Good! All the Huon particles are gone!" he said happily. "No damage, you're fine!" he said.

"Yeah. Apart from that. I missed my wedding, lost my job, and became a widow in the same day." she said. "Sort of." she added as a second thought.

"But all in all, you did great today, Donna." Rose said to her. She nodded glumly.

"I couldn't save him." the Doctor told her. Both Rose and the Doctor were surprised by her answer.

"He deserved it." Donna said. Rose shot her eyebrows up. Donna sighed. "I didn't mean that." she said.

"I know." the Doctor said.

"I'd better get inside. They'll be worrying about me." she said.

"Best Christmas present they could ever get." the Doctor said. Rose looked at him.

"No. Remember? She doesn't like Christmas." Rose told him. The Doctor nodded.

"Right..." he said.

"Yes. I hate it." Donna said.

"Even... if it snows?" the Doctor asked, pushing a button right above the door. Then, a ball of light went up into the sky and snow came out of it. Rose and Donna started laughing.

"No matter how long I stay with you, you will always have another secret to tell." Rose told him truthfully.

"I can't believe you did that!" Donna said. The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." he said. He grinned at Donna and Rose. Rose beamed back, but Donna was still looking at the snow as if she was surprised that it was there. Which she was.

"Merry Christmas." Donna told them. Rose smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Donna." Rose said.

"Merry Christmas." the Doctor said. "So... what will you do with yourself now?"

"Um.. not getting married for starters..." Donna joked. "And I'm not going to temp any more. I dunno... travel I guess. See more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just... go out there and do something!" she said. Rose looked up at the Doctor as if she was asking for permission. He nodded at her.

"Well, you could always... come with us." Rose said. Donna shook her head.

"No." she said. Rose and the Doctor nodded sadly in understanding.

"Okay." the Doctor said.

"I can't..." Donna said. The Doctor looked up at her.

"No. It's fine!" he said.

"Donna, we understand your decision." Rose told her.

"No, but really. Everything we did today... do you two live your lives like that?" she asked them, truly curious how someone could just live off of adrenaline.

"Not all the time." the Doctor said.

"Yeah. Sometimes we stop somewhere nicer... calmer... more relaxing." Rose said.

"Yeah, well... I think you do." she said. Rose sighed. Another friend made that thinks that they are too weird to travel with. "And I couldn't."

"You've seen it out there. How could you stay away?" Rose asked, unable to understand that someone wouldn't want life like this, on the run with the Doctor. "It's beautiful." she said.

"And it's terrible." Donna said. "That place was flooded and burning and they were dying! And you stood there like... I don't know. A stranger." she said to the Doctor. Even Rose had to admit that this was true. He was so different then. Just like a stranger. "And then you made it snow! I mean, you scared me to death!" she said to the Doctor, who was just standing there with a hard face. Rose took his hand and squeezed it.

"Okay." Rose said so that the Doctor wouldn't need to talk. He was obviously lonely with just her and the TARDIS, and so was she.

"Tell you what I will do though! Christmas dinner!" she said, nodding her head toward the door. The Doctor and Rose just stood there, unsure. "Oh, come on!" she said.

"We don't do that sort of thing." the Doctor said.

"You did it with Rose! You said so!" she said. Rose looked up at her.

"That was different." she said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, it was." he said.

"But, you might as well, cause mum always cooks for twenty." Donna said. The Doctor looked down at Rose, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Donna. I just... can't. This is my first Christmas without my family and I sort of want to be alone." Rose told her. She nodded and they went inside the TARDIS. Just as it started dematerializing, Donna shouted his name.

"DOCTOR! ROSE!" she shouted after them. The Doctor took them back and Rose opened the door, the Doctor following behind her.

"Blimey, you can shout." Rose said. Donna smiled at them.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" she asked them. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other for a moment.

"If we're lucky!" the Doctor said and the trio smiled at each other.

"Just... promise me one thing." Donna said to the Doctor in particular. "Protect Rose and keep her with you. Sometimes... you need someone to tell you when to stop." she said. The Doctor smiled at her.

"I would never plan on it." he said. Rose smiled up at him. "Thanks then, Donna! Good luck! And... just be magnificent." he told her.

"I think I will, yeah." she said smiling.

"Bye, Donna!" Rose told her. "Have a great life!"

"Bye, you two!" she said as they walked into the TARDIS. Then, it dematerialized in front of her one last time.

"She was nice. I liked Donna Noble." Rose said. The TARDIS hummed in a positive reply.

"Yeah. Me too." the Doctor said. Then he tried to find a problem and found one on the Earth. "Oh, fun! There's another problem on Earth! The TARDIS is getting attracted to a hospital." he said. "It'll probably take a day or so to get there." he said.

"Okay." Rose said.

The Doctor started up the TARDIS and she started to jerk and turn in the time vortex. He pushed a bunch of buttons and hit it with a hammer.

"Ow!" Rose cried in pain. The Doctor's head turned towards her. "She doesn't like it when you do that, you know..." she muttered to herself, rubbing her arm.

"And how do you know that?" he asked her. She didn't respond, but continued rubbing her arm. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked. Rose looked at him, upset.

"You hurt her!" she said. "And that hurt me..." This time, she was a little more confused. The Doctor ran over to her and looked at her closely.

"How could this happen?" he asked himself. "That's impossible! That's physically impossible." he said. "But I guess that it's also physically impossible for a human to suck up the time vortex. That's exactly what you are. You are impossible." he said. "I like impossible." he smiled at her. She smiled back, not noticing that he just flirted with her.

"What's happened to me?" Rose asked him. He frowned.

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet myself." he told her. "How about we take a few tests on you? Would you be okay with that?" he asked her.

"Uh... yeah. Of course, I guess." she said. Rose ran a hand through her blonde locks. "Do you have _any _idea what's happened? Could you tell me your best guess?" she asked him.

"Well... I'll give you my best guess. It seems that when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS, you and her sort of... connected in a way." he explained to her. Rose nodded and motioned at him to continue. "I think that the TARDIS was trying to protect you when you did it. Like she was saving you. The TARDIS saved your life, Rose. She wouldn't do that just for anybody." he told her, pausing for a dramatic effect. "She trusted you to protect a piece of her that seemed to have stayed inside of you."

"Wow. I didn't know that she loved me so much." Rose said. The Doctor nodded, not looking her directly in the eye.

"So how 'bout those tests?" the Doctor asked her. Rose nodded and followed him to the TARDIS' hospital. The Doctor started to explain more on their way. "So, doing that, you needed to give her a piece of you in return. That happening, it hurts when she's hurt and it hurts her when you're hurt. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. I'm not sure why it decided to start happening now, though. It should have started happening right away..." he said, deep in thought.

"Maybe it was the Huon particles?" Rose tried. The Doctor looked back at her with wide eyes and a smile.

"Brilliant! You are the most brilliant thing I have ever met Rose Tyler!" he told her, hugging her and spinning her around. She laughed at him. "Of course! The new made liquid Huon particles woke up your particles that the TARDIS gave you when you looked into her! You didn't glow because they weren't activated enough yet! Brilliant! Fantastic!" he said, using his old favourite word.

When they finally reached the rightful room, Rose sat down on the table so that the Doctor could tell her what happened to her exactly. "What's happening to me, Doc?" she teased him. He smiled at her joke as he put on a stethoscope.

"No idea." he told her truthfully. Then he listened to both sides of her chest just in case. You never know, right? The TARDIS might have changed who she was. If it's possible for her to change all of his cells and make them not trace back to him, then certainly she could change a human's who had looked into her heart just to save him. Just that thought made him shudder. He didn't like that she put her own fragile, human life on the line just to save him.

"Doctor." she said, making him come back to his senses.

"What?" he asked. "Oh... right! The scans!" Then he took Rose to one of the scanners and got it all set up. "So... what do _you _think is wrong with you?" he asked her. She always has the best answers. They're always highly logical, though highly unlikely. Normally they're amusing too, so that brings it up a bit!

"Well, I think that the TARDIS is changing me. I'm not sure how, but I think she's changing me." she said. Then she looked up at the Doctor who was pressing some buttons on a machine. "Maybe she's just changing me into the Bad Wolf." she said. At this, the Doctor looked back at her with worry in his eyes. Then he looked back at the screen to see something he had never thought of.

"Oh no." he said to himself.

"What is it?" she asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

"You're changing." he said. "All of the cells in your body, changing. To become like me." he said. Rose just sat there, unable to say anything.

"What?" she asked, finally finding her voice. "I'm changing into a Time Lady?" she asked him. He just nodded. Rose breathed in and out heavily, pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "You're sure? I honestly don't feel like I'm changing much." she said to him.

"Yeah. Pretty sure." he said. The Doctor is completely at a loss. How is this possible? Rose, a Time Lady? The transformation will hurt a lot... wait. The transformation will hurt A LOT. "Rose! Do you know how much it hurts for every cell in your body to change?" he asked her. She shook her head, obviously never being through the process. "It bloody hurts, Rose! When I regenerate, it hurts a lot, but your whole species is being rewritten!" he said. Rose's eyes widened, but not for what the Doctor was talking about.

"Does that mean that I'll have to be in a coma like you were for a couple of days while you wait for me to come back again?" she asked. The Doctor nodded. "Will I have to change? Like, how I look? Will it change right away?"

"I don't think so. This whole thing is new to me too, you know. This is impossible! You are impossible!" he yelled. "Your whole being! You should have died a long time ago from sucking in the vortex!" the Doctor reminded her, shuddering at the memory.

"I suppose we'll just wait and see then." Rose pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. She hated it when the Doctor yelled at her. She loves him! It's rather annoying when someone you love is yelling at you. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." she said. The Doctor looked taken aback.

"What?" he asked, confused. "Rose Tyler, you are no disappointment. You are anything BUT a disappointment. You are amazing, Rose. I don't even believe that you said that." he told her. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. In them she could see something. Love? Maybe. Romantic or friendly? She had no idea.

They stood staring at each other for a while until the Doctor broke the tension. "So... you want to see the results?" he asked her, gesturing to some charts and paragraphs the TARDIS gave, explaining what she did to Rose. "You see, she changed you when you looked inside the heart of the TARDIS. You gave her a piece of yourself and she gave you a piece of herself. It's as if you've traded that tiny little thing. It doesn't affect the TARDIS, though. She has a lot of power and eventually the piece of you inside her will just be back to normal again. But you being a human, can't control it. The TARDIS changed you into the only thing she knows. Time Lords." he explained. Rose nodded.

"Okay, I get it. But... do you know when I will change?" she asked him. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

"I'm pretty sure that it'll be soon. The connection between you and the TARDIS will get even stronger and eventually you'll be pulled into a painful coma where you will change fully." he explained to her.

"Oh. Marvellous." she said sarcastically. It wasn't the thought of pain that was making her upset. It was the thought that the Doctor or a planet might need her while she's still changing.

"Don't worry about me." he said as if he could read her mind.

"Fine. But don't forget to bring tea just in case." Rose told him seriously. The Doctor smiled and nodded before going up and hugging Rose.

"You're going to be like me." he said as if he still couldn't believe it. "The Time Lords will still live on. Blimey, life can be amazing." he said. Rose laughed weakly.

"Tell me about it." she said into his shoulder. "So," she said, pulling away from the Doctor. "where are we going again?" she asked him.

"Oh, right! We're going to go to a hospital!" he said. Rose looked at him, confused still.

"Who will be checked in?" she asked him.

"You." he said. "It would be to revealing to let them have me be there. As their patient. Yes. That would be bad." he concluded. "But you. You haven't changed yet, so you will still work!"

"Oh, what fun!" Rose said sarcastically. "I love hospitals!"

"It won't be too bad!" he told her. "I'll be there the whole time!" he said. Rose frowned.

"You can't be there _all_ the time unless you're family." she pointed out. The Doctor nodded.

"I took note of that." he said. "Don't worry about a thing!" he told her, dragging her out of the hospital to the console room. Rose was still confused though.

"How will you be related to me, though? I'm going to figure out anyway!" she said. The Doctor continued walking. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"We'll be married." he said casually. Rose looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked back at her. "What?" he asked her. Rose just shook her head.

"Nothing." she said more to herself than to him. "Nothing." she repeated, more sure of herself. It didn't mean anything, did it? The TARDIS nudged her in her mind. "What the hell was that?" she asked. The Doctor turned around and held her shoulders at arm length.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked her. Rose furrowed her eyebrows. That was really weird.

"I'm not sure exactly." she said truthfully. "I think that the TARDIS just nudged me, but in my mind." she said. "Is that normal for you?"

"Uh... yes." he told her. "When you become a Time Lord or Lady, then your TARDIS can read your thoughts and sometimes she tells you advice." he said. "Sometimes it gets rather annoying." he said darkly, looking up at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

"That's so weird!" she said. "Do you think that it might be stronger for me since we have the connection?" she asked him.

"I have no idea." he said. "Remember, this whole thing is new to me too. I'm pretty sure, though, that it will be stronger."

"Wonderful. So that means that she'll know what I'm thinking all of the time?" she asked, clearly upset. The Doctor shook his head at her.

"You could always block things off from her. This TARDIS is normally polite and doesn't intrude." he said. Then he glared at the machine. "But lately, she's been having trouble holding back her curiosity." he said. Rose gave him a confused look, but he ignored it and continued working on the TARDIS. "You should _really _mind your own business!" he yelled at his ship. She must've replied because he yelled again. "Just stop it! I know that! We'll talk about this later." he said sternly.

"Don't yell at her." Rose said, feeling the ship getting sad. "I can feel her getting sad." she told him. The Doctor looked up at her in surprise.

"You can feel how the TARDIS feels?" he asked her. She nodded. "Wow. That's... that's insane! You can feel how she feels! You are so amazing! You amaze me more and more every day." he said. Rose smiled at him.

"I impress _you_?" she asked him. He nodded.

"You aren't just Rose any more. You are the Bad Wolf. The Goddess of Time. You can make a man come back to life and make him live forever with just a wave of your hand!" he said, referring to Captain Jack Harkness. Suddenly, he felt guilty that he didn't tell Rose about abandoning him. "You impress every living being that knows who you are!" he said. Rose blushed and looked at her hands.

"Nice to know that I can threaten even the Daleks." she said. The Doctor smiled widely at her.

"If you go by the Bad Wolf, though. That's what is so important that you tell people your real name first. Then you tell them the name that you are now." he said. "You see, I don't have that advantage. Sometimes creatures don't know who I am unless I tell them I'm a Time Lord, but normally they know my name." the Doctor explained to her. "But you are more of a threat, which is why your name is really important."

"Really? I'm more threatening than you?" she asked him. He nodded. "It's so hard to believe that two years ago, you blew up my shop!" she said. They both laughed at the old memory. "I remember one of your first words. You said to me 'Nice to meet you Rose, now run for your life'. That was the day that my life changed..." she trailed off.

"Yep!" he said. "You are very dangerous to be around. Even _I _was a little afraid when you first turned into it. Rose, you control all of time. You can turn billions of Daleks to dust in a blink of an eye! In fact, you did that once." he said thoughtfully. "My point is though, that you are more than just a human. Now, you are the Bad Wolf. A species of your own." Rose nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose I am." she said. The Doctor smiled at her.

Then next several hours were spent reading and watching the television and some films. Finally, the TARDIS materialized on a corner near the hospital. The Doctor smiled widely at Rose.

"Ready to be a patient?" he asked her.

**How was that? I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but that was a long chapter to make up for it! Please review or favourite or follow! I would really appreciate it! :D**


	5. Smiths and Jones Part 1

**Hello! A new chapter for you! Thank you if you reviewed, followed and/or favourited my story! I love you all! Here's the first one with Martha! Yay! I do not own Doctor Who or the plot or lines to Smiths and Jones... or so I'm calling it. It's actually Smith and Jones. I just changed it though... you know. Because they're married in the... whatever. You probably don't care what I say anyway. Onto the story!**

The Doctor and Rose walked out of the TARDIS together, hand in hand. Rose put her hair up in a bun and took off her makeup so that she looked a little sick. They checked her in together.

"What should be wrong with me?" Rose asked him. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"The easy one is abdominal pains." he said. "It's not going to make them take a million tests, but it's still bad enough to make them keep you there." Rose nodded and filled in the space. "Oh. And we'll be the Smiths. John and Rose Smith. Common name. And it's simple enough to remember." he said.

"Okay. The Smiths." she said while writing it down. "That looks good to me. Could you check it over and make sure that it's okay?" The Doctor took the clipboard to make sure.

"It looks good." he said after scanning it. "The only thing that we need now is to sign it. Which is technically illegal, but we're already giving them a fake name and we're already going to save them, so I really don't think that's a big problem."

"Yeah." Rose said, finishing the paperwork by signing it. When she was done, she got up and gave the lady at the front desk her clipboard. She walked back to her spot next to the Doctor and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he said. Rose looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked immediately, wondering what was wrong.

"I can't give you the life you probably would have if you hadn't met me." he said. Rose laughed at him and shook her head.

"I don't care about the life I could have had. I love this life I have with you. I would never be able to live without you now. You have no idea the affect you have on me." she muttered the last part to herself, shaking her head. The Doctor looked down at her. He was about to reply, but the nurse called them before any words could come out.

"Rose Smith," she called out. Rose got up and pulled the Doctor with her.

The next day, the Doctor and Rose were talking about what they were going to do when a group of med students walked up. There were about six students and a professor-like man instructing them.

"Now, Mrs. Smith. How are you this morning?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Not so bad. Still a little bit... you know. Blah." Rose told him. He nodded.

"Mrs. Smith, or Rose, was admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find. Amaze me." he told a dark girl from the group. She nodded and stepped forward, taking out her stethoscope.

"It wasn't very clever for you two running around outside, was it?" she asked them. The Doctor and Rose gave her a questioning look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rose said to the girl.

"Well you did. You," she said, looking at the Doctor. "took off your tie. And you," she said, looking at Rose. "Offered me a bananas."

"What did we do that for?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know... you just did." she said. Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks.

"Wasn't us." Rose said. "We were here. I was in bed and th- John was with me." Rose saved herself. Jones gave her a weird look.

"Well, that's weird cause it looked a lot like you." Jones said. "Have you guys got a brother or sister?" she asked.

"No. It's just us." the Doctor said. The instructor was annoyed now. He crossed his arms.

"As time passes and I grow evermore infirm and weary, Ms. Jones." he said. Jones shook her head and went back to work.

"Right." she said. She put on her stethoscope and found her heart. Then she moved to the left and found another heart beat. Her smile slowly faded. Rose was surprised also. She didn't even notice before now that she had two hearts working. She quickly covered it up by smiling at the girl and winking.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble finding the heart, Ms. Jones?" their instructor asked the dark woman. She looked up at him.

"Um... I don't know. Stomach cramps?" she tried. He just shook his head at her.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnoses." he told her. "And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He reached for the chart, but when he touched it, he got shocked. And it wasn't just a normal one, it was a big, noticeable shock. He dropped the clipboard in pain and surprise.

"That happened to me this morning." the girl known as Jones said.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." a boy said who was holding a clipboard. He added something to his notes.

"And me in the lift." another girl said. This made Rose and the Doctor curious. How could that happen to four people on the same day and for it to be normal? Maybe this is what TARDIS had picked up.

"That is to be expected. There is a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is full of static electricity, as first proven by... anyone?" he asked. The Doctor looked up at them, getting excited.

"Benjamin Franklin!" he said happily.

"Correct!" the instructor said, impressed.

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite... then we got soaked." he said, gesturing to him and Rose. Rose smiled, recalling that day.

"Quite..." the instructor said, looking at them as if they had went mad.

"And then I got electrocuted." he finished looking proud of himself. Rose winced at that memory.

"Yeah. I had to stay by his side for about thirty seconds and then he was okay again. Worst minute of my life." Rose said the last part to herself, but the Doctor heard and smiled back at her.

"Right then." the instructor said, moving on. Once they left, the Doctor turned his attention to Rose.

"You have two hearts." he said. Rose nodded.

"I've just noticed that." she muttered. He looked into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"I didn't even know." she told him truthfully. He put his hand through his hair, making it stick up a lot.

"The thing is, is that you should be in a lot of pain right now. You should have noticed." he told her. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"But you said it yourself. We've got no idea what I am. I am a species of my own. Maybe TARDIS was helping me and took away the pain." she tried. "Maybe there shouldn't be pain at all for me. We will never know unless there is more than one Bad Wolf... which is impossible." she said. The Doctor thought about that for a moment, but then he looked outside.

"Look. It's raining." he said to her. Rose looked outside.

"Yeah. What's so big about that? It rains all the time." she told him. Then she looked a little longer and noticed that something was wrong. "Wait. It's only raining around us." she said.

"My Rose. You are brilliant. Come on. Let's see what's happening!" he said, getting up. "You can change." he told her. She nodded and changed when he turned his back.

When she finished changing, she stood next to the Doctor, now in jeans and a sweatshirt that was from another planet. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled. "I love that sweatshirt." he commented. "Didn't you get that from Barcelona?" he asked her. She nodded.

"But Doctor... look out the window." she said once she noticed that something was not natural. "It's raining. But the rain is going up." she said. The Doctor looked outside once more and noticed it.

"What?" he asked, putting on his confused face. "Come on." he said, taking her hand and walking around the building. They passed one of the staff rooms and saw the girl, Jones, from earlier, looking out the window. She turned her head toward them and her face got even more confused, but she quickly turned back to the window. She watched the rain go up into the sky.

The travelers walked on, looking for something else that was out of the ordinary, when there was a huge clap of thunder and lightning. The Doctor and Rose fell down and glass started shattering and things in the hospital were falling down. The Doctor covered Rose with his body so that she wouldn't get hurt. After about 30 seconds, the crashing was all done.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know." he said. Then he smiled. "That's the fun part about it, though." She smiled with him and they exchanged looks.

"You're completely right." she told him. Then she pulled his hand. "Come on. Let's see where was are." she said happily. They both looked out the window and saw the Earth in the distance. "We're on the moon!" she said. The Doctor shrugged.

"I've been here like 10 times." he said as if it were nothing. Rose nodded.

"I suppose you're right. I'm not sure why this surprised me." she said. Then a bunch of people went to the window and started to scream and cry. "I suppose they're taking it worse than me." Rose said to herself. The Doctor laughed. They walked back to Rose's bed so that they wouldn't be caught in the mess.

The girl named Jones walked to a window in amazement. "It's real! It's really real!" she said excitedly. Rose and the Doctor looked the way her voice was coming from. "Hold on." she said, getting ready to open a window. Then her friend stopped her.

"Don't" she said worriedly. "We'd lose all the air!"

"But they're not exactly air tight." she argued back. "If the air was going to get sucked out, it would have happened right away! But it didn't!" she said. "So how come?" she asked, more to herself than to her friend.

"Very good point!" the Doctor said, opening the curtain that they were hiding behind. "Brilliant in fact. What was your name again?" he asked.

"Martha." she said, amused by the strange couple.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Rose asked. The girl nodded.

"Well then, Martha Jones, the question is how are we still breathing?" he asked her, his face filled with delight.

"But we can't!" said the crying girl next to Martha. The Doctor ignored her.

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time." he said rudely to the girl. Rose gave him an angry look.

"That's rude, Doctor. Don't be mean, she just got trapped on the moon! Imagine how she feels!" she said to her friend. "Well... as a second thought we get trapped like this all the time, so we know how she feels, but you don't exactly have a family on Earth." Rose said. The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders and continued to talk.

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor or a veranda or..." he trailed off.

"On the patients lounge, yeah." she said, turning her head toward them from where it was, looking outside.

"Fancy going out?" he asked Rose and Martha. Rose smiled up at him.

"Of course." she said. Martha shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked. Rose looked at the woman.

"We might die." she tested the soon-to-be doctor. Martha shrugged.

"We might not." she replied. The Doctor smiled. He likes this girl.

"Good! Come on then!" he said, turning around. Then he turned back to the other girl. "Not her. She'll hold us up." And with that, he dragged Rose with him, running with Martha trailing behind them.

Soon, they reached the door and Rose and the Doctor held their breaths while they opened the door. Martha, however, didn't. She was positive that nothing would happen. They would have already been dead if there wasn't some sort of air source here. When the doors opened and the travelers realized they were safe, they let out their held breaths. The trio walked outside. Martha breathed in.

"We've got air!" she said, surprised. "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does." Rose told her. The three of them walked over to the ledge and looked out to the moon.

"I've got a party tonight." Martha said. "It's my brother's 21st. My mother's gonna be really... really..." she tried again, but the words were getting caught in her throat. They just couldn't seem to come out. Rose put her hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"You okay?" she asked the girl. She nodded.

"Yeah." she said. The Doctor looked at her.

"Want to go back in?" he asked her. She quickly shook her head.

"No way." she said. "I mean... we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." Martha said.

"You think?" the Doctor said.

"How many people wanna go to the moon?!" she said. "And here we are!" she said happily.

"Standing in the Earth light." Rose said. The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked them. The Doctor thought for a moment and he was about to say something when Rose interrupted him.

"What do _you _think happened?" she quizzed. Martha looked at her.

"Extraterrestrial." she said surely. "It's got to be! I don't know. A few years ago, that would have sounded mad, but... these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben- Christmas- those Cyberman things." When she said that last part, both Rose and the Doctor tensed up a bit. "I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said. Rose closed her eyes in pain as she tried to block out the memories of that horrible day. Her mum is now considered dead at home. So is Mickey. She started to cry silently.

"Yeah." Martha breathed out. Rose looked at her.

"We were there too." she said. "In the battle." her voice was distant as she told Martha.

"I promise you, Mr. and Mrs Smith that we will find a way out of here." she said to the couple. "If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith. We're not the Smiths." the Doctor said. "And we're not married. That's not our real names." he told her.

"What's your name then?" Martha asked them.

"I'm Rose Tyler. He's the Doctor." Rose told her.

"Me too if I can pass my exams." she said. "What is it, then? Doctor what?" she asked him.

"Just the Doctor." he told her.

"What do you mean, 'Just the Doctor'?" she asked him.

"Just... the Doctor." he said. She gave him a 'look'.

"What, do people call you 'the Doctor'?" she asked. The travelers exchanged a look.

"Yeah." they both said together. Then they started to laugh. "You know, this is one of my favorite parts of the whole thing." the Doctor said. "Sometimes it's annoying, but times like these... it's really great seeing your reactions!" he said. Rose nodded.

"Yeah. I guess it's great. I also love their reactions to TARDIS. That's fun too." she said and he nodded.

"That's a great part. Remember when the living plastic was coming and we were trapped except for TARDIS and even when your life depended on it, you had to go back outside and circle around her, just to be sure?" he asked her. She nodded and continued to laugh.

"Hello?" Martha said, interrupting the couple. The Doctor and Rose straitened up a little. "Well, I'm not calling you that. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." she said.

"But tha-" Rose started, but the Doctor interrupted her.

"Well, I'd better start." he said. "Let's take a look." he said, letting go of Rose to get a pebble and throw it. "There's got to be some sort of..." The rock hit something and bounced back off. "force field to keep the air in." he finished. He walked back over to Rose and put his arm back around her.

"But that means... Martha! How many people are in the hospital?" Rose asked her. She shrugged.

"About a thousand?" she said uncertainly.

"That mean that one thousand people will die soon." Rose said, looking horrified. The Doctor squeezed her.

"It's okay. I'll find us a way out." he murmured in her hair. He kissed her head quickly before he turned to Martha, leaving Rose confused.

"But why would anyone do that?" Martha asked them. Just then, a loud sound came from up above them.

"You can ask them that themselves." the Doctor said to her. Big spaceships came up in front of the hospital and landed. All of the patients were huddled next to windows, looking out.

"Aliens." Martha said. Rose nodded.

"Aliens." she said as if she sees them everyday. Which she does.

"But... that's aliens!" Martha said. "Real, proper aliens!" she said.

"Judoon." the Doctor said. The Judoon came out to their spaceships and marched up to the hospital. They walked through the force field and into the hospital. The Judoon wore leather-looking suits and helmets, so nobody could see their faces.

"What are they doing?" Rose asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's find out, shall we?" he asked. Rose smiled and followed him inside the building. Martha followed after them.

When the Judoon came inside, the whole place went crazy. People were running for cover, trying not to be seen by the weird creatures. One of them lifted off it's helmet it was wearing to reveal a rhinoceros-looking creature. Then it started to speak in an alien language.

"How come I can't here it in English?" Rose asked the Doctor. He looked down at her.

"Well, we're REALLY far from the TARDIS, so that may be it." he said. She nodded. Soon, the Judoon were scanning everyone and putting an 'x' on their hands. "Oh! Hey, look! It's a little shop! I like a little shop!" the Doctor said. Rose laughed at his short attention span.

"Doctor, back to the problem." she told him. He shook his head to clear it of the distraction.

"Right." he said.

"So what are Judoon?" Martha asked him. The Doctor turned his attention to the other girl.

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." he informed them. The two girls nodded.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked, just to clarify. He nodded.

"Neutral territory. According to Galactic Law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, so they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." he explained.

"What's that about 'Galactic Law'?" Martha asked him. "Where'd you get that? If they're police, are we under arrest? For trespassing on the moon or something?" The Doctor grinned at her idea. This one was smart.

"No. But I like that. Good thinking." he told the dark woman. "No. It's more simple. They're making a catalog, it means they're looking for something non-human, which is very bad news for me and Rose." he told her.

"Why?" Martha whispered, still looking at the weird creatures in front of her. The Doctor and Rose looked at her. "Oh you're kidding me." she said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and Rose was immediately jealous. She's always wanted to be able to do that. "Don't be ridiculous! Stop looking at me like that." she said, her smile fading.

The Doctor and Rose looked away. He grabbed Rose's hand again and got up. "Come on, then." he told them. Soon, they were all running again. Martha wondered how they could run like this all of the time. She was starting to get tired.

They reached a room with a computer and the Doctor was examining it with his sonic screwdriver. Rose was sitting next to him. Martha walked in from looking for the Judoon.

"They've reached the third floor." she informed them. Then she looked at the sonic. "What's that thing?" she asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." Rose said distantly, still trying to understand, along with the Doctor, why nothing was showing up on the monitor.

"Well, if you aren't going to answer me properly!" Martha said. They both looked back at her at the same time. It was like the had some telepathic connection. The two weird people- or things- always seemed to think the same and do the same things. Weird.

"No! It really is! It's a screwdriver. It's sonic!" he said. "I promise!" Martha smiled.

"What else have you got?" she joked. "A laser spanner?" she asked him. He didn't smile, though.

"I did once, but it was stolen by Emmeline Pankhurst, cheeky woman." he said. Then he spazzed out and hit the monitor. "What's wrong with this computer!" he yelled. Rose shook her head at him and smiled.

"Maybe if you didn't hit them so much, it would actually work." she told him. He just winked at her and went back to his work.

"The Judoon must have locked it down! Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause really, we were just traveling past! We weren't looking for trouble!" he said. His hair was sticking out every which way and Rose resisted the urge to ruffle it. "I swear we weren't! But I noticed the plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's the plasma coils. Been building up for two days now, so I checked Rose in, thought something was going on inside, it turns out that the plasma coils were just the Judoon up above." he said.

"But what are they looking for?" Martha asked him.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." he told her. She looked at the couple.

"Like you?" she asked them.

"Like us." Rose said. Then she thought a little more and realized she might think it was them. "But not us. Don't worry. We're not dangerous!" Rose said with a smile. Martha nodded.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked them.

"It might be a shape changer." Rose told the soon-to-be doctor. The Doctor continued to work on the computer.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" she asked them.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." the Doctor said. Rose winced at the thought of a whole hospital of people dying because of one person.

"All of us?!" Martha said, getting a little scared herself.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first..." he said. "Oh!" he yelled, scaring Martha and making her jump back in surprise. Rose was used to this, though, so she wasn't very surprised. "Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records! Oh that's clever..."

"What are we looking for?" Martha asked. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh I don't know. Any patient admitted in the last week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back up!" he said, getting excited again. For the first time today, Martha felt like she could really help. Patients. That's what she's good with.

"Just keep working." Martha told them. "I'll go find Mr. Stoker... he might know."

"Sounds marvelous." Rose said, smiling back at Martha. With that, the med student left the room, looking for her instructor.

**How was that chapter? I'm sorry that I couldn't get it up sooner, but I was a little busy and people were getting mad at me for not being social enough... yeah. :p Anyway, if you could review, that would be awesome! :D`**


	6. Smiths and Jones Part 2

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had a busy couple of days, what with school and stuff like that. Thank you so much if you followed, favorited, or reviewed! I love you all! :D I do not own Doctor Who or Smiths and Jones or any of the scripts from it. Yeah. All that goes to BBC and their rightful writers... get it? Rightful writers... haha. Anyway... yeah.**

The Doctor continued working on his computer and Martha ran out to find her instructor. Rose was left watching the Doctor. His hair was _extremely _messy. More ruined than it has been in a while. Soon though, he fixed it and got it all ready.

"Ready to find Martha?" the Doctor asked Rose. She nodded and took his hand and they ran off to find the med student.

Soon, they ran into the girl, who had a scared look in her eyes. "We restored the back up!" the Doctor said, proud of himself.

"I found her." she said, breathless. The couple's eyes went wide.

"What?" Rose and the Doctor said at the same time. They exchanged a glance before looking back at Martha. With that, a man wearing leather and a helmet ran out of a room and started chasing them. The trio ran as fast as they could while the Doctor did some quick thinking. After a bunch of sharp turns, the Doctor finally found a good room to hide in. He closed the door and secured it with his sonic screwdriver.

When they were safe (enough, at least, to buy some time), he shoved Martha and Rose into a glass that was shielding them from the rest of the room. "When I say now, press the button!" he told them.

"We don't know which one!" Martha yelled, the pressure getting to her. This definitely doesn't happen to her everyday. The thing is though... she wasn't sure whether or not the Doctor and Rose lived everyday like this. If that happened to her, she would go mad probably.

"Then we'll have to figure it out!" Rose said to her, used to being in these situations. He grinned back at her before going to a machine and starting to work on it. Rose studied the machine that the glass was protecting. Honestly, she had no idea which one she should press.

There was slamming on the door then. Martha started to freak out and looked in the Operator's Manual, trying to be as useful as possible. The Doctor continued messing with the machinery in front of him with his sonic screwdriver.

The leather creature finally pushed down the door and the Doctor looked up. Rose was completely terrified. Whatever that thing is, it's not good. And whatever it does, it won't be good for her or her Doctor. The Doctor looked into Rose's eyes once he had his screwdriver in the right place.

"Now!" he yelled to them. Without thinking or anything, Rose pushed a big yellow button that seemed like it was official enough to work out. When she pushed it, there was a huge electrical shock all over the room, except for the glass room. Rose watched as her Doctor flashed and the leather man became weak and fell down. The Doctor stayed up and strong. She shut off the machine quickly, not wanting him to suffer anymore.

"What did you do?" Martha asked both of them. Rose ignored her and ran out to see if he was okay.

"You okay?" Rose asked him. He nodded.

"Just... one moment." he said. Then he turned to Martha. "I increased the radiation by 5,000%. Killed him dead." At this, Rose was confused. The Doctor never just killed someone. He always gave them another chance. Martha, however, wasn't thinking so much about that.

"Isn't that gonna kill _you_?" Martha asked him. He shook his head at her.

"Nah. In fact, Rose could have survived it too, but I didn't want to harm her just in case." he said. "You see, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks at the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, by the way." he told the girl. "I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate, I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go." he said, shaking his shoe. "Easy does it. Out! Out, out, out, out, out, out! Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is hot! Hold on." he said. Rose smiled at him. Then, he took off his shoe and put it in a trash bin. "Done!"

"Nice, Doctor." she said. He beamed back at her.

"You're completely mad." Martha said. Rose smiled at the girl. The Doctor looked at her too with alarmed eyes.

"You're right! I look daft with one shoe." he said. Then he took off his other shoe. Rose laughed at him. "Barefoot on the moon!" he said. Rose laughed even harder and walked over to him. She hugged him as Martha walked over to the leather man.

"So what is that thing? Where is it from, the planet Zovirax?" she asked them. They broke apart and the Doctor walked forward.

"Yeah. I was actually wondering that myself." Rose said. "You would never just kill someone... or something."

"It was just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather all the way through." he said. "Someone has got one hell of a fetish." he murmured. Rose and Martha looked up at him.

"But it was that woman! Mrs. Finnegan!" Martha said while Rose got up after the Doctor, who was pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "It was working for her. Just like a servant." she said. Rose and the Doctor gasped when they saw the burnt up screwdriver.

"Oh no." Rose said sadly. The Doctor just stood there, looking at it.

"My sonic screwdriver!" he said. Rose rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"She was one of the patients, bu-" Martha was cut off by the Doctor.

"My sonic screwdriver!" he said, still upset.

"I loved that sonic screwdriver..." Rose said sadly. She rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"She had a straw like some sort of vampire!" Martha said disgustedly. The Doctor still payed no attention.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" he said. Martha couldn't take any more of this.

"Doctor! Rose!" she yelled at them, trying to get their attention. They looked up at her.

"Sorry." he said throwing the sonic screwdriver behind him. "You called me Doctor!" he said happily. Rose smiled with him, grabbing his hand. Martha just rolled her eyes at him. He has a _really _short attention span, she decided.

"Anyway, Mrs. Finnegan is the alien! She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood!" Martha said. Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Funny time to take a snack." Rose said, confused why someone would waste their time eating/drinking while they were being tracked down by space police. "You'd think she'd be hiding, don't you think, Doctor?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. That does seem odd." he said. "Unless- no! Yes, that's it! Wait a moment. Yes! Shape changer! Internal shape changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it!" he said happily. Rose watched him, amused. She's always loved to watch him do this sort of thing. It was fun to watch sometimes. "If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, then she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" he yelled at them, taking Rose's hand and running. Martha ran after them.

Soon, they found a slab wandering the hospital. They hid behind a water tank and waited for it to leave. Once it was out of sight, they started to get up. "That's the thing about slabs." the Doctor said while he was helping Rose and Martha up. "They always travel in pairs."

"What about you and Rose?" she asked. "Is she like your backup or... what? Are you together or just friends?" she asked them. Rose looked down at her hands. That was a complicated question.

"Ugh. Humans. We're on the moon, running out of air with Judoon and a blood sucking criminal and you're asking personal questions." the Doctor said. He wasn't exactly sure what they were either. Truly, their relationship is complicated. "Come on."

"I like that. Humans." Martha said. "I'm still not convinced you two are aliens." she said. At that second when they started to walked off, a Judoon put it's scanner to the Doctor.

"Not human." the Judoon said. Rose looked at Martha with an amused expression.

"Do you believe us now?" she asked. With that, they all ran off to safety... or what they hoped was safety. They kept on running and running until they found a door with a lock. The Doctor opened the door, let the girls in before he ran in and locked the door after himself.

They walked into the hallway that the door led them to, to see a bunch of barely conscious bodies. The horrible sight made Rose gasp. She really doesn't like it when people are in trouble.

"They've already done this floor. Come on." the Doctor said. Martha tried to catch up to them, but she was running out of breath. Rose realized that she was hardly out of breath at all.

"This is weird." Rose said. The Doctor gave her a questioning look. "I have stronger lungs. I can breathe perfectly." she said. He nodded.

"Yeah. One of the good things of being Time Lord... or Time Lady in your case." he added as a second thought. Then he got back to business. "Anyway, the Judoon are logical and just a _little _bit thick." he said. "They won't go back to check a floor they checked already. If we're lucky, that is." Martha looked over and saw her friend sitting there, helping people get some air. She sat down next to her.

"How much oxygen is there?" she asked her friend.

"Not enough for all these people." the girl said sadly. "We're going to run out."

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" the Doctor asked Martha. He knew that Rose would tell him if something was happening, so he didn't feel like he needed to ask her as much. Martha looked up at him with an amused expression.

"I'm running on adrenaline." she said. Rose smiled at her.

"Welcome to our world." she said to who she hoped would become her friend.

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked the couple.

"Ah. Great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?" he asked the student.

"It's this way." she said, leading the two travelers down a few halls and into a professional-looking office. "She's gone! She was here!" she said. The office was all out of order with things fallen over. There was a cold, bloodless body behind the desk. The Doctor and Rose ran up to it to inspect it while Martha stayed behind the desk.

"If you think about it, though... why would she stay here when she knew that someone saw her and could just tell the Judoon?" Rose asked her. Martha nodded, understanding what the girl meant. Rose turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right, she's a Plasmovore." the Doctor said. Both girls seemed to be confused about something. Rose spoke up first.

"What was she doing on Earth, though?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"Hiding. On the run." he said. "Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Jeneiro. What is she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." he said, running off and grabbing Rose's hand. Martha stayed behind just as they reached the door.

"Wait a minute." she said. Then she went up and closed her dead instructor's eyes. With that, they ran off again.

"Think, think, think." he said, running his free hand through his hair. "If I were a Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" he asked himself. Then he saw the MRI sign. "Ah... she's as clever as me." Rose looked up at him, unsure if he actually just said that. He looked back down at her. "Alright... almost." he said. Then a big crash sounded from behind them and they heard a bunch of screaming.

"Find the non-human! Execute." the Judoon said. The Doctor turned to Rose and Martha.

"I'm really going to regret this..." he said. Rose gave him a questioning look. "Rose. Could you please slow them down for me?" he asked.

"How exactly will I do that?" she asked. He ran his hand through his hair. He really doesn't like this.

"You need to let them scan you. You will come up as non-human. Rose, when they read that, you need to run. Run as fast as you can." he said. "Then, lock yourself in a room. Try as hard as you can to get them in the MRI room." he said.

Then he turned his attention to Martha. "Martha, you need to just hide. Hide. Or, of course you could always run with Rose. Whichever you think would be the best decision." he said. With that, he ran to the MRI room and they all went with the plan.

The Doctor ran off the the MRI hall until he saw flashing lights. He opened the door and saw Mrs. Finnegan turning nobs and hitting buttons on a machine. The Doctor walked in and closed the door behind him. Quickly, he decided to play dumb, which he happened to be oh so good at.

"Have you seen- there are these things. These great, big space rhino things." he said. She seemed to believe his stupidity because she gave him 'the look'. "And we're on the moon! Big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came here for my bunions, look! They're alright now, perfectly good treatment. I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. Did I mention the rhinos?" he asked.

"Hold him." Mrs. Finnegan said to a Slab that was right behind the Doctor. He let it grab him. This was all part of the plan and he wasn't worried. He acted at though he was, though, so that she wouldn't get suspicious.

Back with Rose, they were running and the Judoon got in front of Rose. They scanned her while she tried to explain herself quickly before they could execute her. "I'm not who you're looking for, but I know who it is. She calls herself Florence-" she started. The scanner ended and the Judoon took out it's gun.

"Non-human." it said. Rose nodded and grabbed Martha's hand.

"And this is the part where we run." she whispered to her friend. Then they took off, running as fast as their feet could take them. They ran down several hallways until they were far enough away to be able to close and lock a door safely. The human and... unknown, really... ran into a door with a lock and Rose locked the door before she tried to make them believe her.

"Please! You need to believe me! There is a Plasmavore here and she's really dangerous! I can show her to you if you just let me go." Rose pleaded. The Judoon were still unsure about this strange creature. It told them that she wasn't human, but that left the question: What is she? "There is a dangerous, armed Plasmavore and she's about to kill the only thing I've got left." she said, on the verge of tears. "You've got to believe me." The Judoon exchanged glances before finally deciding.

"Take us to this Plasmavore you speak of. We would like to talk to her." one of the Judoon said. Martha breathed a breath of relief. She really doesn't want to see one of her new friends crying because her... whatever he is to her died. Rose quickly opened up the door to see about twelve Judoon standing outside the door.

"Thank you so much. Follow me." she said.

The Doctor and Mrs. Finnegan stared at each other for a moment. Then the 'woman' walked over to the machine. She started messing with it and huge, noticeable lines and sparks of electricity were coming out from it. From it came a buzzing or humming noise. The Doctor frowned.

"That machine. Is it supposed to be making that noise?" he asked her. She kept on working on it, not turning around to see him.

"You wouldn't understand." she said simply. This human is annoying. She would have to kill him soon so that he wouldn't bother her by talking so much.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing?" he asked her. The Plasmavore lifted her head slightly, now listening more closely. "Like a ginormous sort of magnet? I did magnets in GCSE. I failed, but all the same..." he saved himself. He could tell that the woman was getting suspicious.

"The magnetic setting is now increased to 50,00 tesla." she said, happy of herself. She turned back to her magnificent machine. The Doctor frowned. That is A LOT.

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?" he asked her. He doesn't like this. After all, Earth IS his second planet... well, now his first because-

"I can send out magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles." she said, taking him out of his thoughts. The one thing that the enemies always forgot was to never say their plan. Honestly! Where can you find a decent villain in this universe! It's like they got stupid when they went mad. "Except me, safe in this room." she added. The evil woman walked over to the room that she was in before the Doctor got there.

"But- hold on, hold on. I did geography GSCE, I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?" he asked the mad woman. She smiled innocently at him as if she wasn't about to kill probably over 3 billion people.

"Only the half facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." she said. The crazy woman acted as if she was doing them a huge help by killing off half of the planet.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me. I'm a little out of my depth." the Doctor said, still playing dumb. "I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions- why would you do that?" he asked her.

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine to make my mistake!" she said. Inside, the Doctor was burning her with his eyes, but on the outside he only showed curiosity.

"Now that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of alien." he said, 'confused'.

"Right-o" she said, smirking at him. The Doctor faked a look of surprise.

"No." he said.

"Oh, yes." she told him. He gasped.

"You're joshing me." he said, still 'not understanding'.

"I am not." the woman said. This man is very weird. Yes. Very odd indeed. The Doctor laughed, slightly hysterically, but not enough for the lady to notice.

"I'm talking to an alien? In a hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" he joked. She didn't find it as amusing as he thought he would and he frowned. It was fun to bother people, but sometimes he just wanted someone other than Rose to laugh at his jokes.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with, should the police come looking." she said happily, gesturing to the MRI machine.

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" the Doctor asked. Oh how he loved playing dumb! The look on people's faces... Then the Slab that was holding him tightened it's grip. He struggled against it. Where is Rose?!

"Yes. But I'm hidden." she whispered. She showed him her Xed off hand and he showed her a look of understanding. Of course he already knew about this, but he needs to stay the roll.

"Right..." he said. She smiled and put her hand down. The room is now flickering with light from the machine. Mrs. Finnegan walked back to it. "Maybe that's why they're increasing their scan." he said, making it seem like he was talking to himself when he actually wanted her to know.

"They're doing what?" she asked him, her smile turning into a frown.

"Ah. Big rhino boy said no sign of a non-human. We must increase our scan into setting two." the Doctor said, trying to speed up the process. If they got here before she's done it, then there will be no proof. But there's also the risk of him actually dying if they don't get here in time. He needs to find the perfect timing. Which he was certainly good at.

"Then I must assimilate again." she said almost sadly. Truthfully, this man's company was nice. She likes his curiosity.

The Doctor tried his best to look confused. "What's that mean?" he asked her, though he already knew.

"I must appear to be human." the woman said, walking back to the other room. The Doctor nodded at her.

"Well if you want, you can come home to meet the wife." he said, acting as stupid and ignorant as his brain would let him. "She'd be honored!" he said while Mrs. Finnegan brought out her purse. She began searching for something until she found it. The Plasmavore took out her straw. "We could have cake!" he said, now just buying time.

"Why should be have cake? I've got my little straw." she said. The Doctor nodded.

"That's nice." he said, acting completely oblivious to what she was doing, even though his hearts were racing in his chest. "Milkshake? I- I like banana." he said, now getting more nervous. Rose and Martha better get here soon.

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness." she said. "I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!" she yelled to the Slab. The Doctor is truly frightened now.

"What are you doing?" he asked. The Slab tightened it's grip as the Doctor struggled more.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt." she told him. She rubbed a spot on his neck where she would put the straw for assimilation. "But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." she said. With that, she put the straw to his neck and began drinking.

The Doctor felt immense pain. Slowly, he felt one of his hearts stop beating. Now he's barely holding on to life. A couple of seconds later, he felt the other one slow. Then came the blackness.

Rose opened the door hurriedly to see if her Doctor was alright. He wasn't. She saw his form laying down, unconscious. Without thinking, she ran to his side and felt for his heart beats. To her horror, she couldn't feel anything. The Judoon scanned him.

"Now see what you've done!" Mrs. Finnegan tried to hide what she had done. "This poor man died of fright!" The Judoon stepped forward.

"Scan him." he said. Another Judoon took out his scanner. A blue light shown, pointing toward the Doctor.

"Confirmation. Deceased." the other Judoon said.

Rose was freaking out now. She needs the Doctor back. He's all she's got left. "He can't be!" Rose said, crying at his side. She stroked his cheek. "You're all I've got. You can't die. Come on. You're still alive." she said, trying to tell both herself and the unconscious Doctor that he was still living.

"He can't be!" Martha said. She tried to push her way through, but the Judoon grabbed both Rose and Martha.

"Stop. Case closed." one of the Judoon said. Martha and Rose were both practically hysterical. Rose more than Martha. Her tears were running down at a fast speed.

"But it was her!" Rose said, pointing at Mrs. Finnegan. "She killed him. And now he's dead." she said, her voice cracking at the last part. "She did it. She murdered him." she said.

"The Judoon have no authority over human cry." one of them said.

"But she's not human!" Martha tried. Mrs. Finnegan smiled evilly.

"Oh, but I am. I've been cataloged." she said, holding up a hand to show a black X.

"But she's not! She's assimila-" Rose argued, but then she came up with the answer. "Wait a minute. You drank his blood. You drank the Doctor's blood." she said. The statement still gives her shivers when she says it, but she ignored them. "Martha could you get me a scanner?" she asked her friend. Martha nodded and threw one of the Judoon's scanners at her.

Rose quickly scanned the old woman. It was clear.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like." she said, not afraid at all.

"Non-human." one of the Judoon said. Mrs. Finnegan's face fell.

"What?" she asked.

"Confirm analysis." the same one said. The rest of them took out their own scanners.

"Surely it's a mistake. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." the woman said. Rose rolled her eyes. Then she returned her attention to the Doctor. No need to worry about that woman any more.

"He gave his life so they could find you." Rose whispered. She held the Doctor in her arms. Martha looked at her friend. She felt so sorry for her.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Agency Nine." the same Judoon said. He must be the boss.

"She deserved it!" the woman finally admitted. "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for a bite from the Plasmavore."

"Then you confess."

"Confess! I'm proud of it!" she said. Rose started to stroke the Doctor's hair. Her Doctor is gone. He's gone forever. She started to cry when she heard things getting dramatic again. "Slab! Stop them!" she yelled at her servant. One of the Judoon easily disintegrated it.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: Execution." he said. Then the mad woman plugged in two cords.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon. Because you're going to burn with me!" the Plasmavore said. "Burn in hell!" she yelled triumphantly. While she was saying this, the Judoon raised their weapons and killed the insane woman. And that was it.

Martha crawled to the Doctor and Rose.

"Case closed." the Judoon said. Martha looked up at them.

"But what did she mean 'burn with me'?" Martha asked. "The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She did something." The Judoon 'chief' walked forward and scanned it.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." it said. Martha looked up at them with disbelief after they just stood there.

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha yelled at them.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." he said. She looked at him in disbelief.

"What? You can't just leave it! What's it gonna do?" she asked him. He just lifted up his scanner-thing and said "All units withdrawal."

All of the Judoon left and marched out of the hospital. Martha followed after them, angry. "You can't go! That thing's gonna explode and it's your fault!" she yelled at them. They didn't seem to care, though, because they just left without a word. Martha went back into the MRI room to try and attempt CPR on the Doctor. "Move." she said simply to Rose. She left quickly, understanding what she was doing. Anything to save her Doctor.

She breathed air into him and pumped on just one heart. Rose was hardly paying any attention. She didn't notice she was only pumping on one heart. Martha remembered after the second time and went from left to right. She was running out of air and was breathing heavily. Finally, after pushing on both hearts several times, she gave the Doctor her last breath.

The Doctor coughed and came back to life just as Martha fainted from lack of air. Rose smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him. "You're alive!" she said happily. He hugged her back.

"Yeah. I'm alive. And we both haven't fainted. That's one of the pluses to being Time Lord. You have stronger lungs." he said. Rose nodded.

"Scanner." Martha said quietly, just so that they could hear them. "She did something... to the scanner." she said. The Doctor looked up at it. He groaned. He has to get up.

The Doctor slowly got up with Rose's help. She was stronger than him because she didn't die today. Which is definitely helpful. Once they were in the room controlling the machine, the Doctor reached in his suit and sighed. "Sonic." he said unhappily. He slid down from the chair he was sitting in so that he could turn it off manually. It was very difficult, but he managed to unplug it.

Once he was done with that difficult task, he walked into the other room and picked up Martha so that they could all see if the ran would start again. Even the Doctor and Rose were starting to breathe heavily now, so they hoped with all their might that it would start to rain. Soon, after difficultly walking to a mirror, it started to rain in front of Rose, the Doctor and Martha. Rose smiled in relief right before she was the one who fainted. The Doctor's smile turned into a frown when he saw her fall down and hit her head on the floor.

When they appeared on the Earth again, the Doctor, Rose and Martha all breathed in heavily. The girls coughed and woke up at nearly the same time. Martha got up from the ground (the Doctor had put her down, fore he was too weak to hardly carry himself) and looked around.

Rose and the Doctor walked out of the Hospital and Rose stood still for a moment. The Doctor looked at her in concern. "Rose?" he asked her. She shook her head and smiled.

"I can feel the Earth moving underneath me! It's so weird." she said. He smiled back at her and took her hand. "Don't you think it's weird?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'm used to it now." he said. With that, they walked through the crowd.

Later, Rose and the Doctor went to the TARDIS. They saw Martha and what seemed to be her sister standing next to an ambulance. Her sister was talking and going on and on. Martha didn't seem to be paying attention when she saw them. She smiled at them and the couple waved at her. She turned for her sister for a second before looking back to see that they left.

"I rather liked her too. Martha Jones. She was smart." Rose told him. He nodded. Rose looked up at him. "I thought I lost you today." she said. He sighed and opened his arms so that she could hug him. She quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Doctor. You died today. And Martha saved you. I think she deserves a trip. Just one. Nothing special." Rose said.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." he said. Then, he walked to the console. Rose looked at him.

"You really don't know the affect you have on me." Rose said. "Honestly, you don't." He looked at her.

"Same here." he said. Rose looked into his eyes. "When you looked into the Heart of TARDIS... you have no idea how scared I was. It was horrible." he said. "Please don't do it again." Rose shook her head quickly.

"No. I've already got enough of her inside of me. I don't think I need any more." Rose said. "But you _died _today. I saw you when you were dead. Lifeless. I'm not sure if I would be able to live without you." she said. Then she blushed before saving herself. "You're all I've got."

"You're all I've got too." he said. Then he turned to the console when the TARDIS hissed at him. "Oh. And the TARDIS. I suppose you've got the TARDIS too. Great company sometimes. Can be a pain others..." he trailed off.

"Doctor let's find Martha." she told him. He nodded.

"Right. Let's find Martha." And with that, the TARDIS jolted and went to a bar.

The couple walked out of it, hand in hand. They found a family yelling at each other. The only one that seemed in control was Martha. She stood, staring at her crazy family. She looked over for a second and saw two people that she recognized. She smiled and walked over to them. They had walked away earlier, so she had to turn a couple of corners until she found them.

They leaned against a blue telephone box and they both had smirks on their faces. Martha jogged up to them. She smiled wider when she stopped and looked at them. The Doctor had his arm around Rose's shoulders and she was leaning against him.

"I went to the moon today." she said.

"A bit more peaceful than down here." the Doctor said and Rose elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked her. She just rolled her eyes.

"That was _rude, _Doctor." she told him. He just shrugged it off.

"You never even told me who you are." Martha said, ignoring their conversation and walking over to them.

"The Doctor." he said. Martha raised her eyebrows at them.

"What type of _species._" she corrected herself. "Don't get to say that every day..."

"Time Lord." the Doctor said.

"And Lady." Rose said, looking up at Martha was an amused smile on her face. Her friend is probably completely confused at the moment.

"Right! No pompous at all then." she joked. The Doctor laughed under his breath.

"Well, me and Rose were thinking, since you saved our lives and I've just got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs test driving, you might fancy a trip." he said to her. Martha looked surprised. She widened her eyes and blinked.

"You mean... in space?" she asked them. Rose and the Doctor nodded.

"Well..." Rose said. Martha shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do." Martha said, upset that she couldn't travel with her new friends. She really is upset. "I have to go to town first thing and pay the rent. My family's going mad..." she trailed off with more things to do.

"If it helps, we can travel in time as well." the Doctor said. Rose beamed at her new friend, knowing what they had to do soon.

"Get out of here." Martha said, not believing one bit of it. That is simply ridiculous! One cannot travel it time!

"We can." Rose said. Martha rolled her eyes at them.

"Come on now, that it going too far." she said. The Doctor and Rose exchanged a look.

"Let's prove it." he said. With that, he took Rose's hand and they walked into the TARDIS. They felt Martha's eyes watch them as Rose got a banana from the kitchen.

The Doctor messed with the console and they went back to the morning to see Martha. Once they arrived, the Doctor took Rose's hand in his own and they looked around for the student. It was easy to find her and as soon as they did, they did exactly what Martha said they did 'later' that morning.

He took off his tie. "My tie." he said. Rose smiled at him.

"Want a banana?" she asked the girl. Martha shook her head with an amused, yet confused, expression on her face. The couple walked back to the TARDIS and the Doctor made it appear a few seconds after they had left. Rose was eating the banana as the Doctor put on his tie.

"Told ya!" Rose said to her friend before she took another bite.

"No! But that was this morning!" Martha said when they stepped outside. The Doctor continued to put on his tie. "But... did you-? Oh my god! You can travel in time!" she said. Then her smile slowly faded. "Hold on. If you could see me this morning, how come you didn't tell me not to go to work?" she asked them. Rose frowned.

"That wouldn't be good." Rose said. "The Doctor says we aren't allowed to."

"Yes. Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." he said. "Except for cheap tricks." he added.

"And that's your spaceship?" she asked them. Rose and the Doctor nodded.

"It's called the TARDIS." the Doctor told her. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood." Martha told them. "There's not that much room. It would be a bit intimate." she said. The Doctor pushed open the door and light from the inside flooded out.

"Take a look." he said. Martha looked at them before walking inside. She gasped at how big the interior was compared to the exterior. This man and woman went against everything she ever learned!

"No, no, no." she said. Then she ran back out, pushing Rose and the Doctor out of the way for room. They decided to just watch the show. "But... it's just a box!" Martha said. "But it's huge!" she ran around the thing, just like Rose and Donna did.

"Yeah. I think this is definitely my favorite part." Rose whispered to the Doctor. He scratched his ear and nodded.

"How's it do that?" she asked them. "It's wood! It's like a box with that room just... crammed in! It's bigger on the inside." she said when Rose and the Doctor mouthed it at exactly the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed!" the Doctor said, closing the door and taking off his jacket. He walked to the console while Rose pulled on Martha's hand to join them. "Let's get going." he said.

"But... is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" she asked them. Rose shook her head.

"Nope." she said, popping the 'p'. "It's just us. And now you. One human, two Time Lords... or Lady and a TARDIS!" she said.

"All on your own?" Martha asked them.

"Well. Sometimes we have... guests." the Doctor said. "I make some friends, traveling along side."

"Oh." Martha said.

"Yeah." Rose said. Then the Doctor pointed at her and talked sternly.

"We said just one trip. One trip and then back home." he said. She nodded.

"Sounds great." Martha said.

"Okay. Close down the gravatic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic radiator. And finally- the hand brake." he said. "Ready?"

"No." Martha said, shaking her head. Rose just smiled at her and winked. She knows how much she will love this.

"Off we go!" the Doctor said, pulling on the last lever. With a jolt, the TARDIS started to move through time.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy!" Martha yelled. Rose seemed to be the only one keeping balance. You'd think that the Doctor was better at this part, considering he's been doing it for so long.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones!" Rose said to the woman beside her. She held out her hand which Martha took quickly.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Smith." she said, shaking both of their hands. With that, they were zapped into another unknown place and time.

**How was that? Since I didn't update for a while, I gave you this REALLY long chapter. I really hope that you like it! Please review, follow, or favorite this story! It helps me a lot! :D**


	7. The Shakespeare Code Part 1

**Hello! Thanks so much to those that followed, reviewed, and/or favourited my story! I REALLY appreciate it. Honestly, you guys have no idea how much they mean to me! I love you all! I've realized that not very many people like Martha because she fell in love too fast or whatever, but I hope that I can fix that because all in all, I think she _is _really smart and very important to the plot. I'm pretty sure that you don't like her (if you don't!) because Rose and the Doctor just left each other and Martha fell in love with him right when he realized that he was in love with Rose... so yeah. I do not own Doctor Who or the plot or lines from The Shakespeare Code.**

The Doctor winded a peddle as Martha and Rose held on for dear life. The TARDIS is being really jerky lately... at least it seemed so to Rose. Normally she didn't need to hold on so tight. The connection really helped with that, but right now she's nearly having as much trouble as Martha is.

"But... how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked, yelling over the sound of the TARDIS.

"Why take the fun and the mystery out of everything?" Rose asked, smiling at her friend.

"Martha, you don't want to know." the Doctor told their new companion. "It just does." he finished. "Hold on tight!" he yelled just before he climbed on the console, stretching to find a lever and push down on a button with his foot at the same time. Then, the TARDIS did a big lurch and they all fell down, including Rose who was doing surprisingly good at keeping balance.

"Blimey! Do you have to take a test to fly this thing?" Martha asked them.

"Yes." the Doctor replied. "And I failed." Rose laughed at him.

"Of course you did." she said, more to herself than to the others, but they heard anyway and Martha laughed while the Doctor frowned.

"What about you?" she asked Rose. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just turned into a Time Lady." she said. "You see, I looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and nearly died, but then the Doctor took it out of me, which killed _him._" she explained. "A little bit of the TARDIS is still inside of me, though. And it recently changed me into a Time Lady." she said. "Oh. And also, I recommend _not _looking into TARDIS. I don't even know how I survived it." Rose said the last part more to herself than to Martha.

"Here." the Doctor said, handing Martha her jacket. Now Rose didn't really need one and he couldn't find one close, so he just gave one to their new companion. "I told you one trip and one trip only, so make the best of it." he said. "Outside this door, brave new world." Rose smiled at him.

"Where are we?" Martha asked them. Rose walked up to the Doctor and took his hand in hers.

"Go and find out." she told her new friend. Martha smiled and opened the door. She walked out and she could hardly keep herself calm at all.

"Oh you're kidding me! You're so kidding me!" she said. The Doctor and Rose walked outside with smiles on their mouths from seeing their new companion's face. Their reactions were always wonderful and great to look forward to. "God, we did it! We travelled in time!" Martha said. Then she gasped. Everything here is so different! "Where are we?" she asked them. Then she corrected herself. "Sorry. Got to get used to this whole new language. _When _are we?"

The Doctor ignored her question when he looked up and saw something that would probably ruin their day. He pulled both girls out from where a waste bucket would be poured on them. Rose nodded. "That's nice. Sometime before toilets." she told Martha.

"I've seen worse." she said. "I've worked the late shift at the A+E. But are we safe?" she asked them. They had started to walk forward, but Martha stopped them. She's unsure about this whole thing. "I mean... can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can." the Doctor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why do you ask?" Martha tilted her head at them.

"It's like in the films. If you step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race." Martha said. The Doctor and Rose looked at her as if she were stupid. Times like these, they hated starting over.

"Tell you what, then. Don't step on any butterflies! What have butterflies ever done to you?!" the Doctor asked her, frowning. That would just be rude! Who goes around stepping on butterflies?

"What if... what if, I don't know. What if I kill my grandfather?" Martha asked. The couple now turned around all the way. This woman is weird. Why would she kill her grandfather?

"You planning to?!" Rose asked her. Martha laughed at her.

"No." she said. Obviously she didn't want to kill her grandfather!

"Well, then." she said. Then they started to walk again. Martha is still so confused with the couple in front of her. Who are they _really_?

"You know, it would be nice to know a little bit about you before we travel. I would be able to know who I'm talking to." Martha told them. Rose turned her head to the left. Martha had caught up a while ago and is standing next to her, the Doctor on the other side.

"Oh really?" she asked. Martha nodded. "Maybe later. I said _maybe_, though, so don't get excited about anything. Plus the Doctor might not say anything. He's hardly told _me _anything." she said. Martha beamed at her friends.

"So this is London?" she asked them. The Doctor nodded.

"At about 15...99. Yeah. Sounds about right." he said.

"But hold on." Martha said, grabbing Rose's arm. They stopped and looked at her. "Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?" she asked them. Their eyes widened.

"Why would they do that?" the Doctor asked her. Martha rolled her eyes at them.

"I'm not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." she said, pointing to herself. The Doctor and Rose shrugged it off.

"We're not even human." he said. "Just walk around like you own the place. It works for us!" he said, smiling down at Rose and she smiled back. "And besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England is not so different than your times. Look over there." he said, pointing to a man shovelling hay and horse waste into a bucket. "They've got recycling." Then he gestured over to a couple of men drinking water from a barrel. "Water cooler moment." A man started to talk nonsense about the world being consumed by flames and the Doctor and Rose held back a laugh. "And look. Global warming." he finished. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes. This is _so _much like back home." she said sarcastically. The Doctor chuckled.

"There's also entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses." he said, getting excited. He's been excited to tell them this part ever since he realized where they were. "If I'm right, we're right down the river by Southwark, right next to-" he dragged Rose with him around a corner and she grabbed hold of Martha's arm. "Oh, yes. The Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe. It's a tetra decagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself." the Doctor said, looking over at the girls with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god! Is Shakespeare in there?!" Rose asked him. She's always wanted to go see him, but never mentioned it to the Doctor. She knew that he would probably take her someday, anyway, considering that now they had the rest of eternity to look forward to.

"Oh yes! Miss Jones, Miss Tyler, would you care to accompany me to the theatre?" he asked them, holding out both of his arms for them to take.

"That sounds lovely, Mr. Smith." Rose said, smiling at him. He smiled back before looking at Martha.

"Ready to see a brilliant man?" he asked. Then he thought a little more about what he said. "Well, a brilliant human. If you count me, then you're already seeing a brilliant man." he said vainly. Rose elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow. Hey, that hurt." he said, rubbing his stomach in pain.

"You were being vain." she said. The Doctor simply shrugged his shoulders as a reply.

"When you go home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare." the Doctor told Martha. She beamed. This is all so crazy and amazing and just... impossible! How could this all be true?

"Then I could get sectioned!" she said. Rose laughed at her new friend as they walked to the theatre that held some of the most brilliant plays known to man.

They all applauded the wonderful actors and the play and the author. Martha was having the time of her life.

"Those are men dressed as women, yeah?" she asked the Doctor. He nodded.

"London never changes..." he said.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author!" Martha chanted, cupping her hands around her mouth to make it louder. Then she looked at Rose and the Doctor. "Do people shout that? Do people shout 'author'?" Rose smirked.

"Now they do." she said just as a bunch of other people started to shout it. The Doctor watched, excited, as the man himself walked on stage. Rose smiled and elbowed the Doctor lightly. "Have you met him yet?" she asked him.

"Just once. He once taught me..." the Doctor said. Rose looked up at him.

"What _don't _you know?" she asked him. He smirked back at her vainly.

"He's different to his portraits." Martha observed. Rose nodded.

"Yeah... he does look at little different." she agreed. "Maybe it's the neck brace that he's always wearing in them." The Doctor smiled at her.

"We can fix that later." he told her. Then he looked back at the one human that he would look up to. "Genius. He's a genius. _The _genius. He's the most humanly human there's every been and now we're gonna hear him speak!" he said excitedly. Rose smiled at him.

"The beautiful words of a genius." she said. "Second cleverest man I will ever meet." The Doctor looked back at her, smiling wide like a young boy on Christmas.

"He always uses the bet words. Wonderful, _brilliant _words." he said. William Shakespeare started to talk.

"Oh! Shut your big fat mouths!" he yelled at them. The Doctor and Rose just stood in shock. _What?! _ Martha shrugged.

"Never meet your heroes." she told them. Rose sighed and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. There goes meeting the second most genius man she'd heard of. The first being the Doctor, naturally. He is easily the smartest creature that's been around for 900 something years. The number made Rose's stomach lurch. She still has no idea if she can regenerate or not. For all she knows, she can only live for as long as any other human being. She lifted her head.

"You've got good taste, I'll give you that!" Shakespeare said to the crowd. Then he looked at a man in the crowd and pointed to him. "Oh! That's a wig!" he said. Everyone looked at the man and he looked slightly embarrassed. "And now what you all say! Love's Labour's Lost! That's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops!" he said, snapping his fingers. "Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon." Everyone started to shout. "Yeah, yeah. All in good time for a genius!" he said, bowing. Then something weird happened. He shot right back up as if by force and walked back a couple of steps with a confused look on his face.

"Did you see that?" Rose asked the Doctor. He nodded. "What do you think it was? Nothing could have pushed him..."

"When?" he asked them, getting back to normal again. "Tomorrow night!" he said and cheers erupted from the crowd. "And the name of my new play. A sequel, no less. And I call it Love's Labour's Won!" he said and more cheers came. Rose stared at the man with wide eyes.

The trio walked out of the theatre, back to the TARDIS. The Doctor had promised one quick trip. That's it. No distracts. None. But still...

"I'm no expert, but I've never heard of Love's Labour's Won." Martha said. The Doctor looked at her while Rose looked at the Doctor.

"Isn't that the lost play or something?" she asked him.

"Yeah. It doesn't exist." he said. "Only in rumours. It's mentioned in his list of plays but it never shows up. No one knows why." Rose frowned. She has a feeling that this won't just be a small stop for Martha to enjoy herself and experience a different time.

"Have you got a mini-disk or something?" Martha asked. Rose knows where this is headed. And it is against most rules ever made in time. "We could tape it- we could flog it- we could sell it at home and make a mint."

"No." the Doctor and Rose said at the same time. Martha's smile slowly faded.

"That would be bad." she concluded. The Doctor and Rose nodded. Rose could see what would happen to the world if that happened. It's not very good.

"Yeah. Yeah." the Doctor said.

"I can see it." Rose said. "It would _not _be very good if we just turned up randomly and had a disk of Love's Labour's Lost. Especially with me being technically dead back home." she said. The Doctor frowned.

"What do you mean you can see it?" he asked her. She looked up at him.

"I can see it. I just can. I can see how every decision can effect the world." she told him. The Doctor's frown deepened.

"That must give you a headache." he said thoughtfully. Rose nodded.

"Sometimes it's rather annoying. But other times... it's great to know. I don't get drunk with the power, but it's just... I don't know. It's nice to see how one little thing can change the whole universe." she said. He nodded.

"What happened to the play?" Martha asked them. The Doctor frowned.

"Well, we were just going to give you a quick little trip on the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." he said. Martha and Rose smiled.

"Brilliant!" Rose said. She's really excited to see what happened to the play. The Bad Wolf didn't always give spoilers.

They walked to The Elephant, which was the hotel that Shakespeare himself was staying at. After a bunch of talking and batting eyelashes from the girls, the Doctor decided that it would all in all be nice to meet the man more than as just a teacher.

They walked up the stairs to where he was with some of his friends. "Hello!" the Doctor said, knocking on the door without bothering to wait for a response. "Excuse me. Sorry if I'm interrupting something. Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?" he asked the man. Shakespeare just put his head in his hand, as if he had a headache of some sort.

"No. No, no, no. Who let you in?" he asked, annoyed. "No autographs. No you can't have a sketch with me. Please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-" he stopped talking when he saw Martha and Rose poke their heads out from behind the door. Rose smiled and waved at him before weaving her hand in with the Doctor's.

"Hey, nonny nonny. Sit down next to me. You two get sewing on those costumes." Shakespeare told the two men that were sitting next to him, still looking at the two girls. The men tried to protest, but the maid herded them off.

"Come on now lads. I think our William has found his new muse." she said. The Doctor couldn't help but pull Rose closer to him. She smirked to herself as they went to sit in the seats that the men were occupying before.

"Sweet ladies." he said. "Such unusual clothes... so fitted." he said. Martha and Rose laughed under their breaths. The Doctor sent a glare Shakespeare's way and he immediately knew that the blonde girl was taken.

Martha, unsure how to 'speak the year', stumbled on her words. "Um... verily, forsooth, egads." she tried and the Doctor shook his head.

"Um, no. No. Just... no." he said. Rose laughed, remembering when he said that last, when they were with the queen. Those werewolves were very frightening.

The Doctor took out his psychic paper and showed it to him. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and this is my... um... Rose and this is out companion Martha Jones." he said. Rose smiled at the Doctor. There really is no word for what they are.

Shakespeare frowned at the paper. "Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." he said. Rose and the Doctor sat there with open mouths.

"What?" Rose asked, not sure if she heard him right.

"Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius!" he said, happy that he was in the same room as what is possibly the smartest human that the planet's ever known. Martha looked at the paper in the Doctor's hand.

"No. It says right there. Sir Doctor, Rose, and Martha Jones. It says that." she said. She was completely confused. How couldn't he see it?

"I say it's blank." he said. Rose nudged her friend softly.

"We'll tell you about it later." she said. Martha nodded.

"I hate starting from scratch..." the Doctor said. Rose looked at him.

"No you don't." she said. He sighed, knowing that she was completely right. It's so amusing to watch them walk around the TARDIS in confusion though! Even if their lives depended on it, they would need to circle around the TARDIS to just make sure that she was actually just a little police box!

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade!" Shakespeare said. "Who are you exactly? More's the point, obviously I can't have the yellow lady," he said. The Doctor and Rose blushed slightly. "Who is your delicious blackamour lady?" he asked. Martha smiled, amused.

"What did you say?" she asked. Will looked a little confused.

"Sorry. Is that the word you use nowadays? And Ethiop girl? A Queen of Afric..." he said, trailing off.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." she said. Rose looked at Martha and gave her an understanding smile.

"It's political correctness gone mad." the Doctor said. Rose looked up at him and smiled. "Um... she's from a far off land... er... Freedonia." he said.

Then, a slightly over-weight man ran into the room. He did _not_ look very happy. "Excuse me." he said. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed." he said. Rose instantly didn't like this man. He seemed rude and impolite.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing. I'll send it 'round." Shakespeare said. He seemed rather annoyed with the man for disrupting his flirting.

"I do not work to your schedule, you work to mine." he snapped. "The script, now." Rose wrinkled her nose. She honestly hates it when people are rude.

"But I can't." he tried to explain.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." he said rudely.

"It's all go around here, ain't it?" Martha asked quietly.

"I'm going to my office for a banning order." he announced. "If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labour's Won will never be played."

"Well then. Mystery solved." Martha said. Rose still waited for something to happen. Surely the TARDIS took them there for a reason. "That's Love's Labour's Won, over and done with. I thought it would be something more, you know... more mysterious." she said. Rose held her hand up as if to tell the girl to wait.

"Just wait a second." she said. As if on cue, a scream echoed through the building and the Doctor and Rose darted up and ran through the building. Martha trailed behind, still not used to the whole thing. Will just walked behind them, not really worried. Another scream followed after his, calling for help. People were always a bit over-dramatic. This was surely nothing to worry about. "Told you." Rose said under her breath. The Doctor smiled at her and grabbed her hand as they ran down the stairs.

When they got down the stairs, they saw the man who was just in the room with them... only he was spitting out something. The couple led the other two to where the man was. It appeared that he was spitting out water. Rose and the Doctor frowned. This isn't right.

"It's Lynley." Rose said.

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to me- I'm a Doctor." the Doctor said. Rose and him exchanged a glance and smiled at each other.

"So am I- near enough." Martha said, going to where the man was. Rose stood next to the Doctor.

"And I'm... his assistant." Rose said. They examined the body and looked for any signs of... anything. It was really hard to examine anything with all of the water coming out of his mouth, though.

Then, the man fell down. Martha sat down next to him and listened to his heart. It wasn't beating. "We've got to get the heart going." she said. "Mr. Lynly! Come on! Can you hear me? You're okay. You're gonna be all right." When Martha tried CPR, right when she was going to give him air, though, water came out of his mouth. "What the hell was that?!" she said, completely startled.

"I've never seen a death like it." the Doctor said, frowning. "His lungs are full of water like he drowned." he said. Rose looked at him.

"But he didn't. We're on land. Miles from water." she said. The Doctor nodded.

"I know." he said to her. Then he went back to the body. "I'm not sure about this, though. It's like a blow. An invisible blow to the heart." Then he stood up and started to talk to the woman who screamed when she saw him. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours." he said. "A natural, if unfortunate, demise. Call a constable and have him taken away." he said.

"Yes, sir." she said.

"I'll do it, mum." the maid said, pushing her mother aside while she went to get help.

"And why are you telling them that?" Rose asked the Doctor. He sighed and weaved his hand with hers.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it's witchcraft." he said. Rose frowned.

"What is it then?" she asked him. He looked down into her eyes.

"Witchcraft." he said. Rose sighed and let her head fall on his shoulder before walking to Shakespeare's room.

When they got into the room, the woman from earlier entered. She looked at the Doctor and started speaking. "I got you, Rose and Miss Jones a room. It was the only one we had open." she said. Rose smiled at the woman politely.

"What was your name again?" she asked. The woman smiled back.

"Dolly." she said. Rose's smile grew a little.

"Thank you Dolly." she said. Dolly bowed and left the room.

Shakespeare got seated in the chair he used before. "Poor Lynley." he said. "So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Martha crossed her arms around her chest.

"Where a woman can be what she wants." she corrected him. Rose smiled at her new friend and winked.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" he asked, turning his attention to the Doctor, who frowned.

"I do a lot of reading." he said. Shakespeare sighed.

"A trite reply. That's what I'd do." he said. "And you, Miss Rose. How could your eyes hold that glow behind them as if your eyes are shielding the sunlight inside of you?" he asked. Rose's eyes widened while he said this. Did they really look like that? She hasn't gotten to get a good look at herself. They've been busy and she's just turned into a different species.

"And you." he said, not letting Rose reply. Instead he turned his attention to Martha. "You look at them like you're surprised they exist. They're as much as a puzzle as they are for me." Will told her. "At least you two are comfortable with each other." he told the couple. "The look in your eyes when you look at each other. You can see."

"I think we should say good night." Martha said. With that, she left the room.

"I must work." Will said. "I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, you two. And I will discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage." the Doctor said. Rose smiled up at him.

"Hm... I might use that." he said. The couple smiled at each other. "Goodnight, Doctor. Rose." he said. Rose smiled at him.

"Night." she said.

"Night-y night, Shakespeare." the Doctor said, and the couple walked out of the room.

**How was that? If you could review, favourite and/or follow, then that would be lovely! I love you all and hope you have a wonderful day... or night or whatever time it is... :D**


	8. The Shakespeare Code Part 2

**Hello again! Thanks for those who followed, favourited and/or reviewed my story so far! I love you! I am SO SORRY about how late this is. Seriously. Well, here is the next chapter! I do not own****Doctor Who****or the lines or plot in The Shakespeare Code.**

The couple walked in, hand in hand, to see Martha examining the room using a candle as a light. She smiled back at them. "It's not exactly five star, is it?" she asked them.

The room was completely wooden and there was two tiny beds, one dresser, and a window. It was pretty empty, but Rose liked to see all of the old buildings. They had beautiful architecture and she got to see what people in the 21s century can only see in paintings, if that. All in all, she liked it.

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse. _We've_seen worse." the Doctor corrected himself. He looked down at Rose and smiled.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha said. She leaned on the wardrobe that she was looking at before the couple entered. The Doctor patted around his pockets to find the toothbrush he remembered he put in there once. He reached inside his suit pocket and handed one to Martha. She smiled before walking up and taking it.

"Contains Venusian spearmint." the Doctor said when she took it.

"So how's this gonna work? There's only two beds." Rose said, gesturing to the small beds in front of them. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"We've been in smaller rooms and lived." the Doctor said. "Rose and I can share. Martha, you can take the other one." he said. With that, he got on the bed, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling. He had definitely noticed the intimacy that would be shared, but the thought passed quickly.

Martha set down her candle on a bed-side table and laid down on the empty bed. She couldn't help but feel jealous of the couple. Their love was obvious, even though they barely noticed. She's always wanted to have love that strong. Martha shook her head and went back to the problem.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit Harry Potter." she said, smiling at them. Rose smiled, remembering getting the 7th book with the Doctor. That was a great one.

"Wait until you read book seven. I cried." the Doctor said. Rose tried to picture the Doctor crying over a book but couldn't do it.

"Yeah. That one's great. Remember when we went to the book signing?" Rose asked him. He smiled and nodded. "J.K Rowling's really nice. Sweet lady. Very creative." she said.

"Oh yes. She offered me to be one of the characters." the Doctor said. Martha looked at him curiously.

"Which one?" she asked him. The Doctor smiled and shook his head.

"I can't tell you. Spoilers." he said with a wink. Rose looked at him.

"You'll need to tell me later. I already know how it ends." she said. He smiled and nodded.

"But is it real though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that stuff, it's real?" Martha asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course it isn't!" he said.

"Well how am I supposed to know? I've only started to believe in time travel, give me a break!" Martha said defensively.

"Looks like witchcraft, but isn't. Can't be." he said. "You gonna stand there all night?" he asked Rose. She shook her head.

"Yeah. Right. Budge up a bit, then." she said. The Doctor scooted over a little. Rose laid down on the bed next to him. "Sorry. There's not much room."

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Tauton and I think we'd have spotted that." he said. Then he turned to face Rose. "There's something I'm missing, Rose." he said. Rose turned and faced him now. "Something really close. Staring me right in the face and I can't see it." Rose blinked and looked into his brown eyes that have seen so much.

"Well, I'm positive that Shakespeare is connected to it. The mysterious play also. Don't you remember? Lynley wanted the play to stop and he ended up dying. Whatever is happening, I think someone needs the play to happen." Rose said. The Doctor smiled at the wonderful woman in front of him.

"You are brilliant." he said. She smiled back at him with her tongue showing out of her teeth. "Of course. Love's Labour's Won will hold something in it. It will help something or someone." he said. "And we need to stop the play." The Doctor rolled back and thought some more. "But we'll need to wait until tomorrow. That's when everything will happen, anyway. We might as well wait."

"Great. We'll wait until tomorrow." Martha said blowing out the candle. "Good night." she said to them.

"Good night, Martha!" Rose said to her friend.

"Night." the Doctor said.

For the rest of the night, the couple thought about who wanted the play and why they would need it to happen. They whispered their ideas to each other when they thought of something that may be useful. Then a woman's scream erupted through the building. The Doctor and Rose immediately got out of the bed they were in and Martha followed suit. When they were out off the room, they all went to the room Will was supposed to be working in. He was sleeping, though. The brilliant man woke up with a start when they entered the room.

"What? What was that?" he asked, completely confused by the scene in front of him. The Doctor and Rose sat in front of Dolly and looked for anything that might have happened.

"Dolly! Dolly, are you okay? Dolly?" Rose asked her. The body didn't answer back and the Doctor checked her heart and examined her. He sighed.

"This is very rare." he said. "She actually _died_of fright, I believe."

"That's crazy! No one just dies of fright!" Rose said. "Maybe it was something else..."

"No. It was definitely fright." he said.

Meanwhile, Martha looked out of the window and saw a silhouette riding on a broom stick. A witch. She gasped. "Rose, Doctor." she said. Rose's head shot up and looked toward her friend.

"What? What is it?" she asked. The Time Lord and Lady walked over to Martha.

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked. Martha took a deep breath before answering. She knows that neither the Doctor or Rose would believe this.

"A witch." she said. The Doctor and Rose exchanged a glance.

"What?" Rose asked. The Doctor had told her quite a few times that they weren't real, so she was confused how they were. He wouldn't tell her something that isn't true unless he didn't know it. And he seemed pretty positive about this. The Doctor didn't say anything, though. Instead, he took Rose's hand and sat down in a chair so that they could think more about what they were going to do that day.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey." Shakespeare started to speak. "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit!"

"'Rage, rage against the dying of the light.'" the Doctor quoted. Rose smiled. She loves it when he does things like that. Showing off his memory by quoting things another once wrote or said.

"I might use that." Shakespeare said, looking up at the Doctor. Rose shook her head.

"No. You can't." she said. "It's someone else's." The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know Dylan Thomas?" he asked her. Rose smiled at him and winked.

"But the thing is, Lynely drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they are both connected to you." Martha said, dragging them back to the conversation. Will looked upset and angry.

"Are you accusing me?" he asked. Martha shook her head furiously.

"No! But I saw a witch! Big as you like, flying, cackling away. And you've written about witches." Martha said. Rose and the Doctor shook their heads, their eyes wide.

"I have? When was that?" Shakespeare asked them with confusion in his eyes. He never remembered writing about witches.

"Um... no. Not quite yet." the Doctor whispered to her. Then he turned back to Will.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespeare said. Rose immediately got curious.

"Who's Peter Streete?" she asked him.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans of the Globe." he answered. The Doctor frowned.

"The architect." he said. "Hold on. The architect! The architect! The Globe!" he said, standing up. He took Rose's hand and started to jog out of the room. The others just stayed there, watching the couple until he yelled at them. "Come on!"

When they arrived in the Globe, the Doctor started to count the columns. "Column there," he said, keeping track of the numbers with his free hand that wasn't holding Rose's hand. "Fourteen." he whispered.

"Why fourteen?" Rose asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah. I've always wondered, but I've never asked." the Doctor said. Then he turned to Shakespeare. "Why fourteen sides?" he repeated Rose's question. The brilliant man just shrugged.

"It's the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said the sound carried better." he said.

"Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen…" he said thinking.

"There are fourteen words in a sonnet." Martha tried.

"Yeah there is. Words and shapes following the same design." the Doctor said. He let go of Rose's hand so that he could pace back and forth. Rose watched in amusement while he tried to answer the big question. "Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetra Decagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines."

"This is just a theater!" Shakespeare said. The mad people around him just stared at the man.

"Yeah, but a theater's magic, isn't it?" the Doctor said. He started to walk to the stage where Martha and Shakespeare were standing. "You should know. Stand on this stage; say the right thing with the right emphases at the right time. Oh, you could make a man weep or cry with joy! Change them." he said. Then he seemed to think for a moment, staring off into space… maybe literally for all they knew. "You can change people's minds with just words in this place. But if you exaggerate that…"

The Doctor went back to his pacing and everyone looked at him with amused expressions- except for Rose. She knows that it was this or he would start insulting different species… which normally doesn't end up well.

Something clicked in Martha's head. "Like your police box! A small wooden box with all that _power _inside!" She used emphases on the word 'power'. Rose and the Doctor smiled at her.

"Oh, Martha Jones, I like you!" the Doctor said. Rose hardly got jealous before she pushed down the emotion. There isn't a reason to be jealous at all. He was just complimenting Martha's clever thinking. She easily put on her smile with her tongue in her teeth.

"Yeah. Brilliant! She's definitely a keeper." Rose said, smiling at her friend. The Doctor looked at her.

"Yes…" he said. Then he whispered to Rose. "Maybe we can have another trip?" he said. Rose nodded eagerly. The Doctor turned his attention back to the others and the problem at hand. "Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" he asked. Will sighed.

"But you won't get an answer." he said. Rose frowned at him.

"Why? Why wouldn't he answer?" she asked him.

"A month after finishing this place, lost his mind." Will said.

"What happened?" Rose asked, immediately concerned for the man. Shakespeare didn't seem too concerned though.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling." he said. "His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" the Doctor asked.

"Bedlam." he said. Rose frowned.

"What's that?" she asked the two men. Shakespeare answered.

"Bethlam hospital. The madhouse."

"We're gonna go there. Right now." the Doctor said, turning around and running out of the building with Rose's hand in his own and Martha trailing behind.

"Wait!" Will said, starting to follow them. "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this in first hand." he said.

Then, as they were leaving, two young men walked into the room. He gave them some advice while he handed them a script, muttering as he left them and followed the three travellers.

"So, tell me of Freedonia. Where women can be doctors, actors, writers." Shakespeare said. Rose and Martha exchanged a glance.

"This country's ruled by a woman." Martha told him.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty." he flirted.

Martha stopped where she was and looked at him while the Doctor and Rose continued walking. "Woah, Nelly. I know for a fact that you've got a wife in the country." she said.

"But Martha, this is Town." he said.

Rose and the Doctor just realized that the two weren't following them and appeared again. "Come on. We can all have a good flirt later!" the Doctor said.

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare asked. Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. She never would have thought that William Shakespeare would be such a flirt.

"Oh... 57 academics just punched the air." the Doctor said under his breath. Martha and Rose smiled. "Now, move!" he yelled to them and they began running again.

They soon arrived in the mental institute. Inside of it, it was full of mad men, screaming and wearing old and raggedy clothes. The man leading them to Peter Streete was slightly over-weight and had a beard. He seemed like a pleasant person until you heard him start to speak.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam." he said. Rose couldn't hold back the look of wide-eyed horror that she gave to him.

"No, I do not." the Doctor said, upset that the man would even offer it.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." Rose just glared at the man and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, but still went to the man.

"It's awful in here..." Rose muttered. Martha scowled at the cages where they kept the so-called 'mad men'.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah?" she asked. "Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" It seemed that hearing it all out loud made it sound so much worse than when you just thought it.

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia," Will said. Martha and Rose's eyes got wider.

"But you're clever!" Rose said. "Tell me that you honestly think that this place is any good! Tell me." she said.

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind." he said. "Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

Rose remembered a small detail all of a sudden and wished that she could take back her words. Martha seemed to not remember this, though.

"Mad in what way?" she asked.

"You lost your son." the Doctor and Rose said in unison.

"My only boy." he said. "The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I'm sorry... I sort of forgot about that." she said.

"Yeah. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Martha said.

"It made me question everything." Will continued. "The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be." he said. He thought of what he just said. "Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." the Doctor said.

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?" he questioned.

"I think it's lovely." Rose said. The Doctor smiled at her and winked.

"Quite so... Maybe I will." he said. Rose smiled at him.

Just then, the man showed up and called them down to see who the mysterious Peter Streete was.

When they got to his cell, they saw a man curled up on the floor. The Doctor entered first, after the Keeper, then Rose, Martha and Will followed after.

"They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength." the Keeper warned the Doctor. He just got a glare in return.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them!" he snapped. Rose smirked as the man looked a little taken aback. "Now get out." the old Time Lord ordered before walking toward what they assumed was Peter Streete. "Peter? Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as her was." Will said. "You'll get nothing out of him."

Rose walked forward cautiously. "Peter? Peter, can you please look up?" she asked. She crouched down next to the Doctor.

"Peter," the Doctor said. Just when he said it, Peter's head bolted up, his eyes wide. The last two Time Lords looked at the man for a moment. After a second, the Doctor put his hands on Peter's temples like he did when he was looking in someone's mind. "Peter, I'm the Doctor." he said in a calm voice. "Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shiny. Everything that's happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It's just a story. A winter's tale. Let go." Peter started to lean back. "That's it. That's it, just let go." Now, Peter was laying on the floor. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

Everyone in the room looked at Peter expectantly as he thought with wide eyes and began the story. "Witches spoke to Peter." he started. "In the night, they whispered. They whispered." Then his hand started to fly around his head as if he could hear them now. Rose moved to comfort him, but the Doctor stopped her with his hand. She sighed and went back to her place next to him. "Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. _Their _design. The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done, they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" the Doctor asked. He knelt down next to him. "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me, where were they?"

"All Hallows Street." Peter said.

"Too many words." said a voice right next to the Doctor's right side. He quickly left and pulled Rose along with him.

"What the hell?!" Martha said in alarm. There was a woman in front of them that looked a lot like a witch. Rose knew better, though. The Doctor has told her many times that witches and wizards don't exist. That magic doesn't exist and that all of that is just from a story or fairy tale.

"Just one touch of the heart." she said. Then she pulled out her finger and went as if to touch Peter's heart.

"No!" Rose and the Doctor cried at the same time.

The creature ignored them though and they heard Peter scream for the last time. His body then became motionless and limp when his screams stopped.

"A witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare exclaimed.

"Who would be next?" she taunted them, wiggling her fingers. "Just one touch. I'll stop your frantic hearts! Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out!" Martha screamed. Rose frowned and shook her head.

"No. Don't, it's no use. Everyone here is saying that." she said.

"Who'll die first, hm?" she continued. The Doctor looked back to the creature.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." he said, stepping forward. Rose sighed.

"Please, Doctor? Must you?" she asked, while Martha yelled at him in protest. The Doctor only looked at Rose.

"You know I must." he said. She sighed and nodded, as if willing him to continue.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare said, his voice was a little unsure and slightly scared.

"No mortal has power over me." the creature said.

"Oh, but there's a power in words." he said. "If I can find the right one. It I can just know you."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." she said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." the Doctor said. "Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah, fourteen! That's it! Fourteen. The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!" he said. Then he looked the woman in the eye and said, "Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

She screamed and disappeared in a golden light. Everyone looked surprised except for the Doctor and Rose. "What did you do?" Martha asked him.

"I named her." he said. "The power of the name. That's _old _magic."

"What? You have told me _many _times that there is no such thing as magic." Rose said, now very confused.

"Well, it's just a different kind of science." he said. "You lot chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Will asked.

"The end of the world." the Doctor said. Everyone looked some-what afraid except for Rose.

"Okay." she said. "The everyday thing? Some type of creature wants to take over some planet and you and I go off and save everything." The Doctor and Rose smiled at each other.

"Yep. Pretty much the everyday thing." he said.

When the four of them got back to Shakespeare's room again, the Doctor began to explain to everyone what happened and the Carrionite's history.

"The Carrionites disappeared somewhere at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." he said.

Will turned toward them from where he was, washing his face so wake up. "Well, I'm going for real." he said.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked him.

"A new empire. On Earth. A world of blood and bones and witchcraft." the Doctor said, leaning against a table that Rose was sitting on.

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words." he said, turning to face the brilliant author. Rose gasped in realization.

"Really? Oh my gosh!" she said.

"Me? But I've done nothing." Will defended.

Martha seemed to just get what Rose and the Doctor were talking about. "Wait a minute, what were you doing last night with the Carrionite in the room?" she asked.

"Finishing the play." he said as if it was a stupid question to ask. The Doctor and Rose both looked up at him at the same time.

"What happens in the last page?" Rose asked him. Will looked around the room nervously. Rose thought that odd of him, since he was probably on stage a lot.

"The boys get the girls, they have a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual." he said. Then he looked down at his hands and his eyes widened. "Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them." he said.

"That's it!" the Doctor said stepping forward. "They used you. They gave you the final word, like a spell- like a code! Love's Labour's Won, it's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!" the Doctor quoted. "And yes, you can have that."

They quickly gathered around a map and looked for the street that Peter told them about. "All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, Rose, we'll track them down." the Doctor told them. Then he turned to Will. "Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play." he said.

"I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest one around." he said. "Next to you I know nothing."

"Well, don't complain!" Martha said.

"I'm not. It's marvellous." he said. "Good luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare!" the Doctor said, running out of the room and taking Rose's hand. "'Once more, out to the breach!'" he quoted.

"I like that!" Shakespeare shouted after them. "Wait a minute... that's one of mine!"

"Oh, just shift!" the Doctor said, reappearing in the doorway.

Shakespeare ran onto the stage while they were performing. He pushed the men and women out of the way. "Stop the play! I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but stop. This performance must end immediately." he said. A bunch of boos came from the crowd. "I'm sorry. You'll get a refund, but this play must not be performed." he shouted. Just then, a sharp pain hit his head and he fainted on the stage.

The men playing picked him up and ignored his warnings, thinking he was drunk. The play continued.

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" the Doctor said when they got to where Peter Streete told them. They stopped in the middle of the street and looked around.

"Thing is, am I missing something here?" Martha asked them. "The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me, I'm living proof."

"Yeah, so am I." Rose said. "But just because we're here, it doesn't mean that time can't be rewritten."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux... I know. Back to the Future! It's like Back to the Future."

"The film?" Martha said. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.

"No, the novelization. Yes the film." he said. "Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away. Oh my God, am I going to fade?" Martha asked.

"You, Rose, and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" Just after he said this, a door opened and there didn't seem to be a person opening it.

Rose laughed. "More like _witch _house." she said. Then they all walked into the house.

They soon entered a room with the woman who had been working at The Elephant. The trio looked around the room.

"I take it we're expected." the Doctor said.

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for _you _a very long time." she said.

"Right then, it's my turn." Martha said, stepping up. "I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite!" she said. The woman gasped, but then laughed at her. Martha looked back at Rose and the Doctor. "What did I do wrong?" she asked. "Was it the finger?"

"The power of the name works only once. Observe." she said. She pointed her finger at Martha. "I gaze upon these bags of bones, now I name thee Martha Jones!" she said. Martha's body went limp and she fell backward. Rose and the Doctor caught her before she could hit the floor and set her down gently.

"What did you do?!" Rose yelled at the woman.

"Only sleeping, alas." she said. "It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor." The Carrionite pointed at him, but nothing happened. "Fascinationg. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches." she taunted.

"The naming won't work on me," he said, glaring up at the woman. Rose watched worriedly and thought about what the Carrionite would do next.

"But your heart grows cold, the north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose." She pointed and Rose felt herself go a little limp, but held on. She fought for more control and the Doctor helped her stay standing.

"Come on, Rose. Stay with me." the said under his breath. Then he turned back to the Carrionite. "Big mistake, because that name keeps me fighting." he said. "Now, the Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?" he asked.

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness." she said.

"And how did you escape?" the Doctor asked, turning some of his attention back to Rose, helping her stand back up.

"New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other." she said.

"Shakespeare." the Time Lord and Lady said at the same time.

"His son perished." she said. "The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" Rose asked.

"Just the three." she replied. She turned around. "But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmmm. Busy schedule. But first, you're gonna have to get past me." the Doctor said, stepping in front of the woman.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." she said. Rose watched the couple, rather amused. Everyone should know by now that that would never work for him.

"Now, that's one kind of magic that won't work on me." he said. See?

The Carrionite backed away with a snap. Rose and the Doctor both frowned. "What was that for? What did you do?" the Doctor asked.

She waved it tauntingly in his face before saying, "Souvenir."

"Well, give it back!" he said. Like that will work.

The woman opened the windows and flew out of them, floating. Rose and the Doctor went to the window ledge and frowned.

"That's not fair." Rose said. "You're just cheating."

"Behold, Doctor," she said. "Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." She pulled out what looked like a Voodoo doll. She began to string the hair through it.

"Now, you may call that magic, but I call it a DNA replication module." the Doctor said. The woman had an evil look on her face.

"Doctor." Rose said, her wide eyes looking at the Carrionite.

"What use is your science now?" she asked. Then, without a second thought, she stabbed him in his heart and laughed as he fell to the ground and saw Rose rushing to him.

"Oh my god! Doctor!" Martha said, running to where Rose was gently shaking him to wake up.

"Come on, Doctor. You have two hearts. Stop messing with us." she said to him. His eyes opened.

"No fooling you, is there?" he asked. He jumped up, but then stumbled around. "Ah! I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" he said. Rose quickly obliged and hit his chest. "Ah! Other side." Rose hit him again. "On the back. On the back." Rose hit his back. "Left a bit." She hit his back one last time and this made the Doctor stand back up. "Lovely. There we got. Badaboomba." he said. Then he looked at Rose and Martha. "Well, what are you standing there for? Let's go! The Globe!" he yelled. Rose shook her head and followed him, Martha was right behind her.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha got to the Globe right when some red sparks came from it. It seemed as if there was a storm over it with red lightning. There was only one thing that could have caused this: Shakespeare didn't stop the show. They all quickly ran inside the theatre to see Will nursing his head.

"Stop the play! I think that was it! Yeah, I said stop the play!" the Doctor said. Will looked up at them.

"I hit my head." he said.

"Don't rub it. You'll go bald." he said. Then they heard a scream erupt from the crowd. "That's our cue!" he said, grabbing Rose's hand and running. Martha followed, pulling Shakespeare with her.

They ran on stage and watched the Carrionites. "Doctor. What are they doing?" Rose asked him, just as a red tornado-like thing came out of the orb. Carrionites came out of it.

"They're bringing back the Carrionites." he said. The Doctor grabbed Shakespeare. "Come on, Will! History needs you!"

"But what can I do?" he asked.

"Reverse it!" he said.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it." the Doctor said.

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" he reminded.

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision." Will said.

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise." the Doctor told the writer.

Shakespeare finally stepped up, still looking a little unsure. "Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points-" He looked at the Doctor.

"Seven six one three nine oh!" he said.

"-seven six one three nine oh!" Will repeated. "Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee-" At this, he couldn't come up with anything. What rhymes with 'cuss'?

"Expelliarmus!" Martha randomly yelled. Well, that could work. They all shouted to the Carrionites.

"Good old JK." the Doctor said.

The woman on the ledge screamed. All of the Carrionites got sucked into the red storm, along with Love's Labours Won.

When they were catching their breaths, people started to clap. And gradually, the clapping turned into cheers. The Doctor quickly disappeared. He doesn't like to bow or to get an applause. Plus, there were different things to do.

He walked up to where the Carrionites were sitting and looked at the orb that they left. It seemed that the three women got sucked into it. The Doctor brought it with him and went back down.

Martha and Will were flirting with each other when the Doctor and Rose got back from looking at the props.

"Good prop store back there!" he said. "Not sure about this, though. Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Oh! I see that! Yeah it does!" Rose said.

"Sycorax. Nice word." Shakespeare said. "I'll have that off you as well."

The Doctor muttered something before turning back to his props. "How's your head?" he asked.

"Still aching." Will said.

"Here!" the Doctor said, taking off the neck brace that he was wearing. "I brought you this. Wear that for a couple days until it's better. You might want to keep it, though. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone! We look all around. Every single copy of Love's Labour's Won went up in the sky." the Doctor said.

"My Lost Masterpiece." Shakespeare said.

"You could write it up again." Martha said.

"No. I don't think that would be a good idea." Rose said.

"Yeah. Better not, Will. There's still power in those words." he said. "Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet." Will said.

Martha frowned. "Hamnet," she said.

"That's it."

"Ham_net._"

"What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare asked, looking at her.

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity." the Doctor said, picking up the orb. "And I've... got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space." Will said.

"Oh my god." Rose said. "He actually figured it out! You are brilliant."

"You what?" the Doctor said, surprised.

"You're from another world like the Carrionites, ad Martha is from the future. I'm not sure about Rose, though. It seems that where ever you are, she is there with you." he said.

"That's incredible. You are incredible."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady." Rose smirked at her new friend as Shakespeare began speaking. "Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate-" he began, but someone interrupted.

"Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!" a man said.

"We're the talk of the town! She heard about last night and she wants us to play it again!" the other man said.

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her majesty! She's here." he said.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" the Doctor said happily at her arrival.

"Doctor!" she said.

"What?" the Doctor and Rose said.

"Doctor and Rose, my sworn enemies." she said.

"What?!" they said, now a little more surprised.

"Off with their heads!" she said.

"_What?!" _the Doctor and Rose said together, once more.

"Never mind, what! Just run!" Martha said.

With that, the trio ran into the TARDIS, being followed by the Queen's guards.

**How was that? It was a really long chapter, so I hope that that could possibly make you guys hate me a little less... sorry. Anyway, I'll probably update soon! Please review or favourite or follow! :D**


	9. Gridlock Part 1

**Hi! I told you I would be back! Thanks to you if you reviewed, favourited and/or followed! Here's the chapter! I don't own Doctor Who or any of the script from the episode Gridlock that I might use. :D**

"Just one trip." the Doctor said. "Just one trip, that's what I said. One trip in the TARDIS and then home. Although, I suppose we could... stretch the definition."

"Lovely!" Rose said. Her and Martha sat on the chairs and watched as the Doctor messed with the console.

"One trip in the past, one trip in the future." the Doctor said. "How do you fancy that?"

"No complaints from me!" Martha said.

"How about a different planet?" the Doctor said. That made Martha sit at the end of her seat in excitement. Rose remembered the first time her and the Doctor went to a different planet. It was fun, though they did almost die. That's normal for them though.

"Can we go to yours?" Martha asked him. Rose and the Doctor got a little tense at this idea. Rose knew that he didn't like to even talk about Galifrey, but he disliked telling people about what happened to it even more.

"Nah. There's plenty of other places!" the Doctor said, trying to move on from the topic. Martha stood up and went to the Doctor. Rose stood up and went to his other side.

"Come on, though. Planet of the Time Lords! That's got to be worth a look." she pressed. Rose shook her head subtly, but Martha didn't seem to see her. "What's it like?"

"It's beautiful, yeah." the Doctor said, trying to act casual.

"Is it like outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" she asked, walking away from them, clearly imagining how it would be like to go there.

"I suppose it is."

"Great big temples and cathedrals?" Martha said.

"Yeah." Rose took his hand and gave it a squeeze. She knows that this is a rough topic for him. If only Martha would just shut up!

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." he said. Rose couldn't help but get pulled into visions of what the planet must've been like. The Doctor's beautiful planet.

"Can we go there?" Martha asked him, in absolute awe.

"Nah! Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home!" the Doctor said. Rose knew, though, that probably more than anything else, he would want to visit Galifrey again. "Instead, this is much better! Year 5,000,053. Planet New Earth!"

"Oh my god! I loved New Earth!" Rose said excitedly.

"Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built." the Doctor said.

They walked outside of the TARDIS to be greeted with a bunch of rain. Rose smiled up at it. She likes rain. Martha didn't seem to, though.

"Oh, that's nice. Time Lord version of dazzling." she whined.

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" he said. He pulled both girls along with him.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me." Martha said. "On a Wednesday afternoon."

"Yeah. Um, Doctor? This isn't exactly the place that I had in mind." Rose said, looking around her. They were next to big stands and from what she could see, cars weren't flying around in the sky. "I can't smell any apple grass."

"Let's have a look." the Doctor said, walking over to a screen. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it. A woman showed up on the screen. "Oh, that's more like it!" he said, tapping on it. "That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city."

"Oh, brilliant! This is where all of the normal people are. Not the stuck-up people that made humans have every disease so that they could cure them." Rose said. Martha looked at the couple for a moment with raised eyebrows before complaining again.

"You've brought me to the slums." Martha said. The Doctor and Rose frowned at her.

"Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there!" the Doctor said, pointing at the screen that was still showing New New York. "This is the real city."

"Yeah. Up there, the last human nearly killed me!" Rose said. "I highly doubt anyone would put their consciousness into my body down here. Not nearly enough technology."

"You'd enjoy anything." Martha said, smiling at them.

"That's us." the Doctor said. "Ah, the rain stopped. Better and better!"

"So, I'm guessing that you came here once before?" Martha asked them.

"Oh, yes. It was fun. We saw the Face of Boe!" Rose said. "I bet he's still here too! Don't you think, Doctor?"

"Probably." the Doctor said.

Just then, a man opened up one of the stands and looked around. "Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy."

A bunch of the other stands opened and the people inside were yelling out some sort of emotion for them to buy. Rose, feeling overwhelmed, grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"What's happening?" she asked him.

"Are they selling drugs?" said Martha.

"I think they're selling moods." the Doctor said.

"Same thing, isn't it?" she said.

A pale girl walked up through the alley and everyone turned their attention to her. She walked up to a woman. "I want to buy Forget." she said.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?" the woman asked.

"It's my mother and father." she replied. "They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's a swine. Try this. Forget Forty three. That's two credits." she said. The pale woman paid for a little clear circle with the word Forget on it.

"Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" the Doctor asked, walking up to the girl.

"They drove off." she said.

"They could drive back." Rose said. The pale woman turned to her.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them." she said.

"They couldn't have gone too far, though." Rose said. "You could always find them." The woman just breathed in deeply and put the mood on her neck.

"No, no, no! Don't!" the Doctor said, trying to stop her. He was too late. She looked up at them with curious eyes.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" she asked.

"You're parents." he said. She just gave him a blank look. "Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

"Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you." she said. Then she walked away happily, completely different than how she came. Rose frowned at the girl.

"So that's the human race, five billion years into the future? With their heads on chemicals." Martha said.

Then, a man and woman came up from behind her, carrying guns. They grabbed her and she screamed and struggled. "I'm sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just need three." the couple said. The Doctor and Rose looked at them in horror.

"Martha!" Rose yelled.

"I'm warning you! Let her go!" the Doctor said to them. "I can help. Put the guns down." But they still took her with them. With that, they closed the door, separating them.

The Doctor soniced the door open when he found out it was locked. He took Rose's hand and they went after the couple that took Martha. They ran out, just in time to see a big vehicle take Martha away from them.

"Martha!" the Doctor and Rose yelled after the bus-like vehicle as it disappeared from view.

Since they couldn't find any answers, they went to the only place they knew. The Doctor banged on one of the stands when they approached it, his other hand in Rose's.

"Thought you'd come back!" the woman behind it said. "Do you want some Happy Happy?"

"Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?" the Doctor said, angry. Rose squeezed his hand, as if in a way to calm him down. It didn't seem to work very well.

"They've taken her to the motorway." said a vendor who was in a stand behind them.

"Looked like car-jackers to me." the woman said.

"I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again," another vendor said.

"Used to be thriving, this place. People couldn't move. But they always go to the motorway in the end." the man behind them said.

"Wait a second. He kept on saying that they needed three. Three what? Why?" Rose asked them.

"It's the car sharing policy to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults." she said.

"This motorway. How do we get there?" the Doctor asked.

"Straight down the ally, keep going to the end. You cannot miss it." she said. "Tell you what, how about some Happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my loves." she said to the retreating figures of Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor turned back to look at her.

"Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags." he said to all of the vendors.

"Why's that, then?" she asked.

"Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well. And I will find her alive and well. Then I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight." the Doctor yelled at them. That statement seemed to make their smiles fade as the Doctor and Rose walked away from the scene.

* * *

Martha woke up and looked around, her vision blurry. She looked to her right and found a bunch of drugs. When she looked up, she saw the couple from earlier, talking about something that sounded like apple grass. She felt on her throat and found one of the small clear moods on her neck. On it, it said Sleep. She took it off quickly. Martha looked behind her and found a computer. Resting on it was a gun. She quickly grabbed it and pointed it at the couple, making them turn around.

"Take me back. Whoever you are, just take me back to my friends." she said, turning the gun to the other kidnapper. "That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble, just take me back."

"I'm sorry," the girl said, shaking her head. "It's not a real gun."

Martha's smile faltered a little. "Yeah, well you would say that." she said.

"Where do you get a gun from these days?" she asked. "I wouldn't even know how to fire." Martha put down the gun quickly. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Martha. Martha Jones." she said.

"Well, I'm Cheen and this is Milo." she said. "And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast lane, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends.

Martha got up from the bed she was sleeping in earlier. "Seriously?" she asked, walking up to them.

"I swear! Look," she said, turning her head to that Martha could see her neck. "Honesty patch." she said.

"All the same... It's still kidnapping!" Martha said. "Where are we then?"

"We're on the motorway." Milo said. Martha looked out the window.

"What's that then, fog?" she asked.

"It's exhaust fumes." Cheen said.

"We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town cause..." he trailed off, rubbing Cheen's knee.

"Well, because of me. I'm pregnant." she said happily. "Scan says it's gonna be a boy."

"Right! What do I do now, congratulate my kidnappers?" Martha asked them.

"Not kidnappers! Not really." she said.

"Nope! You're idiots. You're having a baby and you're wearing that!" Martha said, taking off the patch. "Not any more."

"This'll be as fast as we can." Milo said. "We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's gonna take awhile, cause then there's no fast lane, just ordinary rods, but at least it's direct."

"It's only ten miles." Cheen said.

"How long's it gonna take?" Martha asked.

"About six years." Cheen said lightly.

"What?!" Martha said, just annoyed now.

"Just in time for him to start school." Cheen cooed to Milo. He smiled and laughed.

"No, sorry. Hold on. Six years." Martha said. Cheen nodded. "Ten miles in six years? How come?!"

* * *

The Doctor and Rose soon found the door that leads out to the motorway. The Doctor soniced it open quickly. That made Rose think about something that she hadn't for a while.

"When can I get one of those? I'm sure it would be useful." Rose said. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." he said. "Once we get back to the TARDIS I can probably make a new one for you."

The Doctor opened the door and they stepped into the motorway. All around them, it was completely full of flying vehicles. Soon, the fumes got to them and they started to cough a lot. A man soon opened his car door.

"Hey! You daft little street struts! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!" he said.

Having no other choice, the Doctor ran inside the vehicle, helping Rose in behind him. As soon as they got in, the door closed and the Doctor and Rose both got in coughing fits, holding onto each other for support.

"Did you ever see the like?" he said, shaking his head.

Then, a woman handed them both oxygen masks and they breathed in, grateful to have clean, non-toxic air.

"They were just standing there, breathing it in." the man continued, taking off his goggles and bandanna to show that he was a cat person. "There was this story, says back in the olden days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!" he said.

"Oh, you're making it up," the woman said.

"A fifty foot head. Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose." he said. The woman sat back in her seat and crinkled her nose.

"Oh, stop it. That's disgusting." she said.

"What, did you never pick your nose?"

"Bran, we're moving." she said, touching his arm.

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." he said. He moved the vehicle and stopped it just a couple of seconds after it started. "Twenty yards. We're having a good day." he said. "And who might you be? Very well dressed for hitch hikers." he said.

The Doctor and Rose took off their oxygen masks so that they could speak properly. "Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor." he said.

"And I'm Rose." she said, smiling at them.

"Medical man! Haha! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." he said.

"It's nice to meet you." she said, smiling at them.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." Brannigan said, pointing to the curtain behind them.

Rose opened it up and saw a basket full of kittens. She picked one up and the Doctor did as well, petting it absent mindedly. "How old are they?" she asked.

"Just two months." Valerie said, petting the one in the Doctor's hands.

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws." Brannigan said. Rose and the Doctor looked at him, wide eyed. "Children of the motorway."

"They were born in here?" Rose asked. The couple nodded.

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance." Valerie said.

"What? You've been driving for two months?" the Doctor asked.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now." Brannigan said.

"Sorry?" the Doctor asked, not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah! Started out as newly weds! Feels like yesterday." he said, looking at Valerie, his eyes full of love.

"Feels like twelve years to me." Valerie said.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you're still lovely." he said. Then he tickled her and Valerie giggled.

"Twelve years?! How far did you come? Where did you start?" the Doctor asked them.

"Battery Park. It's five miles back," Brannigan answered.

This made Rose's eyes get even bigger. "You travelled _five miles in twelve years?!_" she asked them.

"I think they're a bit slow." Brannigan said to Valerie. The Doctor and Rose put their kittens back behind the curtain.

"Where are you from?" Valerie asked.

"Never mind that, we've got to get out. My friend is in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. We have to get back to the TARDIS." the Doctor said. He opened the door next to him and looked out, only to see nothing but exhaust fumes and vehicles.

"Too late for that." Brannigan said. "We've passed the lay-by."

The Doctor closed the door again.

"You're passengers now, Sonny Jim." he said.

"Fine. We can wait a while, Doctor. When's the next lay-by?" Rose asked Brannigan.

"Six months?" Brannigan said.

* * *

Several layers down, in Cheen and Milo's car, Martha looked out the window.

"How many cars are out there?" she asked.

"I don't think anyone knows." Cheen said. "Here we go. Hungry?" she asked, holding out a bag of crisps.

"Thanks." Martha said, accepting one and taking a bite of it. "About how far down is it to this fast lane?"

"Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, so... it's empty down there." Milo said. "Rumour has it, you can reach up to thirty miles per hour."

"Wow, that's, like, crazy." Martha said, her words coated with sarcasm. They laughed at her. "But how are you supposed to live inside this room? It's tiny."

"Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food." Cheen said.

Martha quickly stopped eating the wafer and put it down. "Okay." she said.

"Oh, another gap, this is brilliant!" Milo said.

"Car sign in," said a woman's electrical voice.

"Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much." Milo said, happily. The couple looked excited as the robot accepted the code. Then they started going down.

* * *

The Doctor scanned the screen in the car. "I need to talk to the police." he said in a transmitter.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." the robot said back.

"But you're the police!" the Doctor replied incredulously.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." it repeated.

Rose rested her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Doctor, I'm sure they'll call back. They have to." she said. "Why would they make something to go to the police if there wasn't one. It would be completely pointless and normally people don't just do things for nothing."

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling that their reason is so that people won't get too suspicious that something is going on." he said. "And I've also got a feeling that something's going on." He got out from the small area he was in. "Is there anyone else?" he asked Brannigan and Valerie. "What about the Duke of Manhattan? Is there anyway of getting to him?" he asked.

"Oh, now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan said.

"We've got to find Martha!" the Doctor said.

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed." Valerie said.

"We should have upgraded Martha's phone earlier..." Rose said. The Doctor nodded.

"A little too late for that now, though." he said. "But what about the other cars?"

"We've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway." Brannigan said. "They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see, who's near by?" He and Valerie turned to the screen. "Look! The Cassini sisters!" he said, tapping on the code that must have been their car. "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan." said and old woman's voice. "You're a pest and a menace."

"Oh come on now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Brannigan asked.

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married." the woman said.

"Oooh, stop that modern talk! I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got some hitch hikers. They call themselves the Doctor and Rose." Brannigan handed the transmitter to the Doctor and he held it up so that they could hear both him and Rose.

"Hello. Sorry. I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one." the Doctor said.

"Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance did they use?" another woman said.

"Where were we?" Rose asked quickly to Brannigan.

"Pharmacy Town." he said.

"Pharmacy Town, 'bout twenty minutes ago." Rose said to the transmitter.

"Let's have a look..." she said, clearly looking in a book.

"It's my luck to marry a car spotter." the other woman said.

"In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction." she informed them. Rose frowned.

"Is there anything more specific?" she asked.

"All in good time. Was she car-jacked by two people?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, she was, yeah." the Doctor said.

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six." she said.

"That's it! So how do we find them?" the Doctor asked.

"Ah... Well, there I'm afraid that I can't help." she said.

"Call 'em on this thing!" Rose said. "We've got the number. Would that work?"

"They are on the designated fast lane. It's a different class." Brannigan said to them, almost sadly.

"You can try the police." the woman said.

"They've put me on hold." the Doctor said into the transmitter.

"You'll have to keep trying. Their's no one else." the other woman said.

"Thank you." the Doctor said, passing Brannigan back the transmitter. Rose and the Doctor sat back and waited more for anything to happen that might give them help for finding their friend.

They sat back against the door, talking about what they could do. "If we can't get to her with them," Rose said, nodding to Valerie and Brannigan. "Then we'll need to find a way to get to her by ourselves." she said.

"Yeah, I know. Just how?" he said. He absently played with her fingers as they thought for a plan to get to Martha.

"There's probably another exit that we can use." Rose said. "We could get a ride with someone else who will actually do it."

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "The problem is, is that I'm afraid that after I tell them what we're looking for, no one will be willing to go." He sighed and looked at Rose in the eye. "Sometimes I wish humans weren't so... human."

"Yeah, but that would take the thing that matters most in the universe." Rose said. "Humanity is the only thing that keeps the whole universe from collapsing." she said. The Doctor frowned.

"I think that you're around me too much." the Doctor said. Rose laughed.

"Maybe I am." she said.

"Yet... somehow I still think not enough." he said. Rose looked in his eyes again. His chocolate eyes. So old, but still bright. She couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

"See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching." Milo said, pointing at the screen. Just after he said that, a loud noise came from down below them.

"What's that?" Martha asked them. "It's coming from underneath."

"It's that noise, isn't it?" Cheen asked Milo. "It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true."

"What stories?" Martha asked, starting to get a little scared for her well-being.

"It's the sounds of the air vents, that's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel, they've got air vents." Milo said.

"No, the stories are much better." Cheen said. "They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again! Because there's something, living down there, in the smoke. Something... huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the roads, it's waiting for you." There was a silence as everyone thought of what she said and another big crash sounded.

"But like I said. Air vents," Milo said, starting up the vehicle again. "Now down to the next layer." he said.

"Except, look out there." Martha said. "Does it look like the air vents are working?"

"No." Cheen said.

"So what's that?" Martha asked.

"Nah." Milo said, shaking his head. "Kid stuff." Then he spoke into the transmitter: "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent."

**How was that? Please review! Reviews are lovely! :D Until next time!**


	10. Gridlock Part 2

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! When I see that I get another email, my heart gets happy and bubbly! Here's the next chapter! I do not own Doctor Who or any lines from the episode Gridlock.**

"We've got to go to the fast lane. Take me down." the Doctor said. He and Rose had just now decided to act on their plan they had made earlier.

"Not in a million years." Brannigan said without hesitation.

"You've got four passengers!" Rose said. "Why not?"

"I'm still not going." he replied.

"She's alone and she's lost." the Doctor said, trying to make the cat man understand their dilemma. "She doesn't even belong on this planet and it's all my fault." Rose frowned at this. He always blames himself way too much for things like this. She'll have to talk to him about that. "I'm asking you, Brannigan - take me down."

"That's a no." Valerie said, more firmly than Rose and the Doctor have heard from her yet. "And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there." Rose understood what she felt, but still didn't know what was so dangerous about the fast lane.

"What is it? What's down there that's dangerous?" she asked curiously.

"We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed." Valerie said, ending the conversation.

"So we keep on driving." the Doctor said, clearly defeated.

"Yes we do." Brannigan said.

"For how long?!" the Doctor yelled.

"Until the journey's end." he said.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a glance. They know what they have to do, but they didn't like it much. The Doctor picked up the transmitter and began speaking into it.

"Mrs. Cassini. How long have you been driving on the motorway?" he asked the old woman.

"Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been about 23 years here." she said.

"And all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" he asked. At this, Brannigan and Valerie looked up at the Doctor.

"I'm... not sure." said the other woman.

"Look at your notes," the Doctor said. "Any police?"

"Not as such." she said.

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official? Ever?" he asked. Rose felt everyone's hope begin to fall, almost in a physical way. The car waited to hear Mrs. Cassini's answer.

"I can't keep note of everything." her old voice was wavering slightly.

"What if there's no one out there?"

Brannigan yanked the transmitter out of his hand. "Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour." he said.

"Someone's got to ask. Cause you might not talk about it, but it's there. In your eyes." he said.

"What if the traffic jam never ends?" Rose said.

"There's a whole city above us. The mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us." he said.

"In that case, where are they?" the Doctor pressed. Rose cringed, beginning to hate that she agreed to doing this. "Hmmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Valerie said, not able to take the horrible news that the couple was putting down on them.

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation." she said.

"You think you know us so well, Doctor, Rose. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Brannigan said.

"This is for all of you on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe." Sally Calypso finished.

Then, everyone was singing. Everyone sang the words as if it was their only hope of getting out of there alive. By the end of it, both Rose and Martha (who was quite a few layers further down) had silent tears running down their eyes. Then, Martha's car gained access and they went down to the fast lane.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose turned to Plan B... or 2... no. It was Plan B. They turned to Plan B and went to the other exit that they found at the top and bottom of every vehicle. "If you won't take us there, we'll go there ourselves." the Doctor said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked them.

"Finding our own way, like we usually do." Rose said to them. The Doctor quickly opened the exit door.

"Here we go." the Doctor said, putting the sonic back in his pocket. He took his coat and threw it at Valerie. "Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"But you can't jump!" Valerie said to the mad couple in front of her.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie... Right now, I'm having kittens." he said.

"This Martha must mean an awful lot to you two." Brannigan said.

"We hardly know her." Rose said, smiling at them.

"I was too busy showing off." the Doctor said. "And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then!" He said to Valerie and Brannigan. Then he jumped out of the vehicle and helped Rose down. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. The Doctor soniced the car's roof that they were on and jumped inside, bringing Rose with him, both coughing the whole time.

They entered an extremely pale man's vehicle. "Who the hell are you?" he asked them. They caught their breaths for a second, once more supporting each other. The Doctor explained quickly and soon he opened the bottom exit on that bus. He fell on the bus under him before grabbing Rose and setting her down on the roof.

"What exactly did we decide to do when we got to the bottom?" Rose asked. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. I'm basically just making up as we go along." he said. Rose smiled at him.

"The usual?" she asked while he opened the exit (or entrance in their case) and jumped in.

"Basically." He helped Rose down and opened the next exit. "Thanks for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted." he said. Then he picked up two bandanas. "Do you mind if we borrow this?" He didn't wait for an answer before putting one on Rose and one on himself. "Not my colour, but... thank you very much!" he said before jumping down once more and helping Rose. They fell into a couple's vehicle (who were quite naked) and left to the next one quickly. They continued through the line of flying buses until they finally made it to the bottom.

* * *

"Try it again!" Cheen said. They couldn't find any exits that were open on the fast lane for some odd reason. Milo touched the one he's hit probably ten times already. "Try the next one!" she said, beginning to get panicky. When it didn't work for this one, Cheen was really starting to freak out. "Well what are we going to do?!" she asked.

"We'll keep going around. Do the whole loop." Milo said. "By the time we come back round, they'll be open." Another big grumbling noise came. Martha looked around nervously.

"You still calling that air vents?" she asked.

"What else could it be?" Milo asked, sounding a bit scared himself. Another sound came.

"What the hell is that?!" Cheen yelled. Milo struggled to come up with an answer, but did it.

"Hydraulics." he said. Martha didn't believe it for a second.

"Sounds like it's alive!" she said.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that." he said.

"Calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Repeat, calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six."

Milo picked up the transmitter quickly. "This is Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Who's that? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?" the voice asked.

Milo shook his head in response. "We only have permission to go down. We- we need the Brooklyn Flyover." he said.

"It's closed. Go back up." the voice said.

"We can't. We'll just go round."

"Don't you understand?" the woman's voice asked. "They're closed. They're always closed. We're stuck down here and there's something else. Out there, in the fog. Can't you hear it?" she asked. As if to prove her voice, a loud noise came.

"That's the air vents..." Milo said, not seeming to believe it very much now.

"Jehovah! What are you, some stupid kid? Get out of here!" she said. Then, a huge noise erupted from the other line.

"What was that?!" Milo asked. Girls' screams were coming out from their speaker.

"I can't move! They've got us!" the woman said.

"But what's happening?" he asked. Martha took the transmitter from him.

"What's got you? What is it?" she yelled into it.

The woman yelled something back, but they couldn't hear it over the sounds of crashes and screams. This made Martha scared for the people.

"Hello?" Milo said into the transmitter.

"Just drive you idiots!" she yelled. "Get out of here!" All that was left was screaming. Then came the horrible, awful silence that made Martha nearly cry.

"Just drive! Do what she said- get us out of here!" Martha said to Milo who was still sitting there, in stunned- and scared- silence.

"But where?" he shouted.

"Just straight ahead! And fast!" she shouted back.

"What is it? What's out there? What is it?" Cheen sobbed.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose entered in the last of the cars. There was a man in a suit and a top hat sitting in the front seat. He looked back at them in surprise. "Excuse me, is that legal?" he asked them. They both took off their bandannas.

"Sorry. Motorway-" the Doctor's next word was cut off by him bringing up his hand coughing into his bandanna. "Whatever. Have you got any water?"

"Certainly." the man said, giving both the Doctor and Rose some water. "Never let it be said I've lost my manners."

"Is this the last layer?" the Doctor asked, right when he finished his cup.

He nodded in response. "We're right at the bottom. There's nothing below us but the fast lane." he said.

"Can we drive down to it?" Rose asked the man whose vehicle they landed in.

"I'd rather not." he said.

"Why?" Rose asked. "What's so dangerous down there? Why does everyone always say that?"

"Must we speak of it now?" the man asked worriedly. Rose sighed heavily, but didn't press. She could understand how it would be like for her to think that the only hope of seeing sunlight would be to drive for years at a time with the awful, loud sounds.

"Okay, excuse me." the Doctor said, walking over to the exit that they have been travelling through. He began to open it.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. "Doctor, what exactly are you gonna do?"

"You can't jump! It's a thousand feet down!" the man said.

"I'm not gonna jump." he said. "I'm just going to take a look." He took off the lid and looked down only to see exhaust fumes. Rose walked over next to him and crouched down. "What's that noise?" he asked.

"I... try not to think about it." he said. Rose looked up at the man, understanding now.

"That's why you won't go down there, is it?" she asked. He just swallowed and kept looking down through the opened exit. She looked back into it as well. "What are those lights?" she questioned, frowning.

"Very good question. What _are _those lights? And what's down there?" he coughed and waved the fumes away from his face. "I just need to see!" he said, getting up and going to the screen. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

* * *

Several layers up, in Brannigan and Valerie's car, they sat, still thinking about the odd encounter with the Doctor and Rose. Then, a loud noise came and sparks erupted from the roof of the vehicle. Brannigan and Valerie looked up at it, confused.

"Just what we need, pirates." Brannigan complained to his wife.

"We're calling the police!" Valerie shouted up at the roof.

The exit door fell down and a cat woman appeared. "The Doctor and Rose. Where are they?" she asked.

* * *

The Doctor hooked up a couple of wires before getting up. "That's it!" he shouted. He took Rose's hand and pulled her back over to the hole. "Might shift the fumes a bit. Give us a good look." he said. The driver went over to the couple to see what was down there.

"What are those shapes?" the man asked.

As he was saying this, the fumes cleared up a bit. They could see claws coming up from them. "They're alive." the Doctor said.

Rose looked at the creatures with wide eyes. They looked sort of like huge crabs, clawing up at the buses. "Doctor, what are they?" she asked him.

"Macra." he said.

* * *

Back with Martha, Milo and Cheen, their vehicle was shaking uncontrollably.

"You've got to go faster!" Cheen screamed to Milo.

"I'm at top speed!" Milo cried back, not enjoying the ride at all. He hit the screen and was only granted with a No Access Ahead warning. "But this is an emergency!" he screamed into the transmitter.

The bus was knocked back and forth by the Macra. Cheen and Martha screamed, getting tossed around in the car. Even though Martha has been in the TARDIS a couple of times, she still isn't used to the feeling of not being in complete control.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." it replied back.

"Turn everything off." Martha said.

"You've got to be joking!" Milo said, looking back at Martha as if she were crazy.

"No, listen. It's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines? The sounds? Or the heat, or the light. I don't know. Turn everything off and they might not be able to find us." she explained.

"What if you're wrong?"

They got tossed around another time, making them scream. "It can't be worse than this! Just do it!" Martha said to him.

Milo finally gave in and turned everything off, pushing buttons and flicking switches. They listened for noises and the tossing seemed to have stopped. "They've stopped." Cheen whispered, everyone still catching their breaths.

"Yeah, but they're still out there." her husband pointed out.

Cheen turned to Martha with a curious look on her face. "How did you think of that?" she asked. Martha smiled weakly at her.

"Saw it in a film." she said. "They used to do it in submarines. The trouble is, I can't remember what they did next."

"Well, we've better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe." Milo said.

"How long have we got?" Martha asked.

"Eight minutes." he said. "Maximum."

The trio looked out the window and Cheen quietly sobbed about their possible future.

* * *

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire, using humans as slaves and mining gas for food" the Doctor said.

"That's awful." Rose said. She looked up at the Doctor. "Have you dealt with them before?" she asked.

"Yeah. A long time ago." he said.

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me." the driver said.

"Well... it was billions of years ago." he said. "Billions. They must have devolved over the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and our friend is down there."

Then, a sound came from on the driver's roof. "Ugh. It's like New Times Square in here." he said, before opening the small door. "Goodness sake." he said.

"We've invented a sport!" the Doctor said excitedly to Rose. She laughed at him before grabbing his hand and seeing who the intruder was.

"Doctor. Rose." a cat woman said, smiling at them. "You're a hard couple to find."

"No guns. I'm not having guns." the driver said to the woman.

"I only brought this here in case of pirates." she snapped at him before turning back to the Time Lords. "Doctor, Rose, you've got to come with me."

"Do I know you?" the Doctor asked frowning at the somehow familiar woman.

"You two haven't aged at all!" she said, looking them both up and down. She looked absolutely delighted to see them. "Time has been less kind to me..."

The Doctor finally seemed to recognise her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Novice Hame!" he said, pulling her into a hug. "No! Hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation!" he said, pushing her away. Rose laughed under her breath at the Doctor's quick change of moods.

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might be able to redeem myself!" she pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got macra living under this city. Macra!" he scolded. "If our friend is still alive, she's stuck down there."

"You've got to come with me, right now!" she said.

"No, no, no, you're coming with me. We've got more than three passengers now," the Doctor said.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, Rose. But the situation is even worse than you two can imagine." she said. She took their arms and pushed a button on a bracelet. "Transport."

"No!" Rose cried, trying to stop her, just as the Doctor yelled, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" And then they were gone. They flashed out of the vehicle into another messy, dirty room.

"Ah... rough teleport." the Doctor said, rolling onto his back.

"Yeah. I'd like a good massage, right about now." Rose said, getting on her knees and stretching her legs. She dusted off her pants and jacket and looked back at the Doctor and Novice Hame, who have already started a row.

"You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha." the Doctor said, right when he got on his feet.

"I only had the power for one trip." she said.

"Then get some more!" he said to her.

"Where are we?" Rose asked her, ignoring the Doctor's mood.

"High above, in the over-city." Novice Hame replied.

"Good. Cause you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!" he yelled at her.

"But you're inside the Senate. Right now." she said. "May the goddess Santori bless them."

Rose and the Doctor looked up to see that she was correct. The Doctor momentarily forgot about the argument he was having and decided to feel sorry. They found a bunch of rows of seats, filled with skeletons. Rose gasped at the horrific sight.

"They died, Doctor. The city died." she said.

Rose walked over to the Doctor and grabbed his hand, looking around. "How long's it been like this?" she asked.

"Twenty four years." Novice Hame said.

The couple knelt down next to a skeleton that was lying on the ground. "All of them? Everyone? What happened?" he asked.

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss." she said. The cat woman knelt beside them and picked up a patch marked with the name. "Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. The virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. It was just enough time to close off the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost. They were saved." she finished.

The Doctor and Rose stood up. "So that means that the whole thing down there is running on automatic? The whole time?" Rose asked.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking." Novice Hame said.

"Who's 'we'? How did you survive?" the Doctor asked, frowning at Hame.

"He protected me," she said. "And he has waited for you, these long years."

"_Doctor, Rose."_ a familiar voice called from another room.

The Doctor quickly ran to where the voice was coming from, dragging Rose with him. They were both rather pleased to see who was calling for them.

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor and Rose said at the same time. He was sitting against a wall, in his tank.

"_I knew you would come."_ he said. The couple knelt in front of him.

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse," Hame said from behind them. "As penance for my sins."

"Old friend, what happened to you?" the Doctor asked him.

"_Failing." _he said.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke." she continued. "But with no one to maintain it, the city's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them." Rose said.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the main frame. He's giving his life force just to keep things running." Hame said.

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help." the Doctor said, turning back to the cat woman.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years." she explained.

The Doctor stood up and walked over to Novice Hame. "So the two of you stayed here," he said. "On your own, for all these years."

"We had no choice." she said.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Yes you did." he said.

Then, the Face of Boe managed out some words, _"Save them, Doctor. Save them."_

In the fast lane, with Cheen and Milo's car, all that they could do is wait until one of them came up with a plan.

"How much air's left?" Cheen asked her husband.

"Two minutes." he said.

"There's always the Doctor and Rose. Those friends of mine. They might think of something." Martha said.

"Martha, no one's coming." Milo said.

"He looked kind of nice." Cheen commented.

"He's a bit more than than." Martha said.

"Are you and him...?" she asked. Martha shook her head.

"No. That's him and Rose. I think. It's really none of my business." she said.

"Oh." she said. "I never even asked. Where's home?"

"A long way away." Martha said. "I didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor and Rose and... they didn't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know." she said, everything hitting her.

"So... who are they then?" Milo asked. "Who're the Doctor and Rose?"

Martha shook her head. "I don't know." she said. "Well, not really. So much, they never say..."

"So that means that... the only hope right now are... complete strangers." Cheen said. Martha slowly looked at the pregnant woman. "Well, that's no use!"

"But it is though!" she said. "Because you haven't seen the things they can do! Honestly, just trust me. Both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns. I've got the Doctor and Rose."

"All right." Milo said, beginning to push buttons again. Soon, the robotic voice informed them that their systems were back online. "Good luck."

"And you." Martha said.

Then, car Four Six Five Diamond Six began through the ocean of Macra, trying to get back to safety.

Back with the Doctor, Rose, Novice Hame and the Face of Boe, the Doctor and Rose were looking at a chart of all of the vehicles in the under-city. The Doctor had on his specs that he didn't really need.

"There! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six - it still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Rose, could you please hold that in place?" he said, leaving before he got an answer. He ran to where it was connected to and started hitting buttons and flicking switches.

"There isn't enough power!" Novice Hame said, from where she was, helping the Face of Boe.

"Oh, you've got power! You've got me! I'm brilliant with computers, just watch." he said. Then he began yelling out orders until her came up with the ending result. When he was done messing with the computers, he flipped a big switch. All that it did, though, was power everything down. "No! No, no, no!" he cried in protest. "Transformers are blocked." he said, desperately trying to fix the cords. "It can't get through."

"Novice Hame, could you hold these for me?" Rose asked the cat woman before walking over to the Doctor and crouching down beside him.

"_Doctor," _the Face of Boe said.

"Yeah, not now." he said, still busy working with the wires.

"_I give you my last-" _he said, before sending out what seemed to be his last breath. This made everything light up again and the power come back.

Rose and the Doctor looked around and saw everything go back to life. "Hame, look after him!" the Doctor said, unwrapping himself from the tangle of wires. "Don't you go dying on me, you big ol' face!" he said. Rose followed him over to the computers. "You gotta see this. The open road. Ha!" He flipped the switch once more, only this time it worked.

The Doctor went over to one of the other screens and started speaking to the drivers out on the motorway, pulling Rose with him. "Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram." he said. "My name is the Doctor and this is Rose. And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. We've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city drive up, drive up. Drive up! We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way!" he said, extremely happy that the city could see the sunlight alas.

"Oi! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six!" Rose said. "Martha, drive up!"

The Doctor grabbed the microphone he was holding for them. "You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Cause it's here, just waiting for you," he said. "The city of New New York. And it's yours. And don't you forget – I want that coat back."

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir!" Brannigan said on the other end.

"And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate." he said.

"On my way!" Martha's voice said back.

"It's been a while since I've last seen you, Martha Jones." the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Rose called to him. He turned around when he heard the sound of cracking. Rose and Novice Hame were in front of the Face of Boe while his casing cracked, breaking.

"Doctor?" they heard Martha's voice from the other room. "Rose?"

"Over here," the Doctor said, now crouching next to the Face of Boe.

"Doctor, Rose! What happened out there?" she asked, then she changed her expression when she saw Boe. He was lying down with Hame, Rose and the Doctor gathered around him. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right." the Doctor said. "Come say hello."

"And this is Hame," Rose said. "She's a cat. Don't worry."

Martha approached them slowly, still unsure what to think of the scene. "He's the one that saved you, not us." the Doctor said.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." Hame said sadly. Martha went to sit next to her.

"Don't say that!" Rose said, wishing she could be by the woman to comfort her.

"Yeah, not old Boe. Plenty of life left." the Doctor said.

"_It's good to breathe the air once more" _Boe said.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"I don't even know." the Doctor said, shifting his gaze to Martha. "Legend says, the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? You're not about to give up now."

"_Everything has it's time. You know that old friend, better than most." _he said.

"The legend says more." Hame said.

"Don't. There's no need for that." the Doctor said.

"The legend says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to two travellers." she said, ignoring him.

"Not yet, though. Who really needs secrets?" Rose said, desperately trying to make everyone stay positive.

"_I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind – as you two are the last of yours." _Boe said.

"And that's exactly why we've got to survive. All of us." Rose said. "Please don't go."

"_I must. But know this, Time Lords. You are not alone." _Boe said. He actually said the last four words aloud, instead of with telepathy as he normally used. Those seemed to be his last words as he closed his eyes and let out his last breath. Rose buried her head on the Doctor's shoulder and he put his arm around her, still thinking over Boe's last words. He heard Hame's sobs echoing through the building and closed his eyes.

When they got back to the under-city, they saw that all of the businesses were empty. "All closed down." the Doctor said, looking into one of the stands.

"Happy?" Rose asked him.

"Happy Happy." he said. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "New New York will start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off." The Doctor and Rose began walking to the TARDIS, but Martha stayed there.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? 'You are not alone?'" she asked them. The couple turned back around and looked at her.

"I don't know." the Doctor lied. Martha stepped closer to them.

"You've got me. Is that what he meant?" she asked.

"I don't think so." the Doctor said. Martha's smile faded a little. "Sorry." he added quickly.

"Then what?" she asked.

"It doesn't really matter. Let's get back to the TARDIS." Rose said quickly. She really didn't want to get into this conversation now. Plus, she was really craving some chips.

Martha didn't follow when they turned back, though. Instead, she grabbed a chair and sat down stubbornly. They looked behind them when they noticed.

"All right, you staying?" the Doctor asked.

"'Till you talk to me properly, yes." Martha said. "He said last of your kind, what does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter." he said.

"You don't talk! You never say! Why not?" she asked. Then, from above they heard singing. "It's the city. They're singing."

"It's beautiful." Rose said quietly. They listened for a moment while the Doctor got enough courage to say the truth.

"I lied to you," he said. "Cause I liked it. I could pretend... I could imagine just for a bit that they were still alive." the Doctor said. "Underneath the burnt orange sky. We're not just Time Lords. We're the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

"What happened?" Martha asked.

The Doctor stood there for a moment, just looking at her before he grabbed two chairs. One for him, one for Rose. He set them down next to each other. They both sat down in their chairs, holding each other's hands as if it were their life depended on it. The Doctor looked down at their hands before beginning the story of the Time War.

**How was that? Please tell me in the reviews! You guys know how much I love those reviews! :D Until next time!**


	11. Daleks in Manhattan Part 1

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting and/or following this story! I really appreciate it! I've passed 50,000 words also! That's a lot... Sorry for the wait. :/ I was a little busy... I do not own Doctor Who or any of the lines from the episode Daleks in Manhattan.**

When the Doctor finished telling Martha and Rose the story of the Time War, they went back into the TARDIS. Martha felt pretty exhausted by the end of it too, so right after dinner she went to bed.

"I'm tired," she said to them, getting up from her spot in the kitchen. She walked to the doorway before she looked back at them. "I'm going to bed."

"'Night, Martha." Rose said to her friend, smiling at her.

"Yeah. Good night, Martha." the Doctor said, a little distracted. Martha smiled and waved at them before leaving the room and going to the room that they had her stay in.

The Doctor and Rose both sat there for a moment, looking at each other. They were at a small round table in the TARDIS' kitchen, facing each other. The kitchen was a good size. Small, but big enough for three people. Pretty much perfect for time travellers.

Rose decided to break the silence. "Doctor, what do you think Boe meant? Do you think that there are more Time Lords?" Rose asked him. The Doctor just shrugged.

"I have no idea." he admitted. Then he hung his head for a moment. "I hope that that isn't the case."

Rose frowned at him. Wouldn't he like there to be more Time Lords? "Why? Wouldn't it be good to not be one of the last two left?" she asked.

"Do you remember the end of the story?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Well, the Time Lords ended up not exactly being great creatures. They were willing to do things that they shouldn't have even thought about." he said.

"But what if he or she was different? What if they were on our side and thought what the Time Lords did was wrong?" she asked him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Rose, I highly doubt that there are still some of them out there. The chance is so small that I don't want to bother myself thinking about it." he said.

"But how do you know it isn't possible?" Rose pressed, resting her head on her hand that was being supported by her arm, resting on the table. She knew that he didn't want to talk about it, but she couldn't help but be curious. Who wouldn't, though?

"Must we talk about this now?" he asked. Rose sighed and stopped talking. Then, something came back in her head.

"Doctor, who did J.K Rowling want you to be in the film?" Rose asked, turning the conversation to a happier topic. "You never got to tell me."

The Doctor laughed. "She asked me to be one of the Death Eaters. I told her that I wouldn't be able to stay in one place long enough to be there in a film." Rose began laughing too.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." she said. "Now that I think about it, you would _never _be able to do domestic." He chuckled.

"I don't think either of us could any more." he said. Rose smiled.

"It's just... Now that I know what's out there, I can't even think about a life without it. Also, now that I'm a Time Lady, it'll kind of be hard to leave you now – not that I ever would even consider it." she said. The Doctor looked into her hazel eyes for a moment and, as usual, saw the golden glow of the Bad Wolf behind them. His smile faded a little.

"I don't deserve you," he said, more to himself than to Rose. Rose frowned at him.

"What did you say?" she asked. The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair that was already pointed in all different directions.

"I don't deserve you." he repeated, louder this time. "You've done so much just to be with me and the TARDIS. You don't have a reason to go back to Earth any more."

This just made Rose upset. "You can't get mad at yourself for my decisions!" she said. "I chose to be with you. This will probably sound awful, but I would probably be dying on Pete's World if I was there! Dying of boredom and loss. I would lose the whole universe if I left. Not to mention you. I decided to stay here for a reason." she told him sternly.

"And what reason's that?" he questioned. Rose looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Every time that she looked into them, her hearts began to beat faster. It was as if they were taking control of her mind and without hardly any of her knowledge, she said it.

"I love you." she said.

Those three words made the Doctor's hearts flutter. He smiled at her. "Quite right too." Rose laughed and looked down at her hands. "And I suppose-" he began, but then he was cut off by Rose kissing him. It was quick and simple, but it still made his hearts beat madly.

"Sorry." she said quickly, licking her lips like she always did. "I just know how awkward you are with that, so I just sort of fast-forwarded it."

"I love you too." he finished. They searched each others eyes for a moment. Then the Doctor cleared his throat, blushing mildly. "So! Didn't you say that you wanted a sonic screwdriver?" he asked her. Rose smiled and nodded. "Fantastic! Okay, TARDIS, what do you have for us?" he said to his ship, who hummed from the console room. "Come on! Let's see what it looks like!"

The couple went into the room and found a sonic sitting on a stand. It looked just like the Doctor's, only the light at the top was green. Rose went up and grabbed it. "Same thing, different colour." she said, smiling at it.

"Yep!" he said, popping the 'p'. "Tomorrow we can take it on a spin."

"Great." she said. She put it back down. "Where are we going tomorrow? I think that since New Earth was kind of - well, let's face it - ruined, we should go some place even more dazzling. You know, a little glitz for Martha to see."

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. I know just the place." the Doctor said, smiling at Rose. "It's a surprise, so don't even try to get me to say where." She pouted.

"Damn." she said. He chuckled and started working on the console, trying to make sure that they actually end up where he wants them to go.

* * *

The next morning, the Doctor and Rose woke Martha up and they ate breakfast before going outside to see what their next adventure would be. Rose put her sonic screwdriver in her pocket quickly. They walked outside of the TARDIS and looked around.

"So, where are we?" Rose asked the Doctor, looking up at him.

"Ah! Smell that Atlantic breeze! Nice and cold. Lovely. Rose, Martha, have you met my friend?" he asked, oh-so casually, looking up. The two girls looked up and Martha gasped, while Rose's smile got bigger.

"That's the Statue of Liberty!" Rose said happily. "Brilliant! I've never gotten to see it in person. Well, before you, me and mum couldn't really afford to go anywhere like this. But this is brilliant!" she said, taking the Doctor's hand and looking around.

"Oh my god! I'm standing next to the Statue of Liberty!" Martha said.

"Gateway to the new world." the Doctor said. All of them looked at the statue. "'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free...'" he quoted. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"It's like you take us places, just so that you can quote something." she said, shaking her head at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I've lived for more than 900 years!"

"That's so brilliant." Martha said, she clearly didn't hear their conversation. "I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real one, not the New New New New New..." she trailed off, not remembering - or even caring - how many 'New's there were.

The Doctor turned around, pulling Rose with him. "There's the genuine article. So good they named it twice." the Doctor said. Martha turned and followed the couple, looking out at the city. "Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say it twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"I wonder what year it is," Martha said. She pointed up at a building. "Cause look! The Empire State building isn't finished yet."

"Work in progress. Still got a couple of floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around-"

"November 1, 1930." Rose finished for him.

The Doctor smiled proudly at her. "You're getting good at this." he said. Then, he noticed the news paper in her hands. "That's not fair, you cheated." he said. Then, he took it and studied the paper to see if anything was happening in the area while Rose looked over his shoulder at the paper to do the same thing.

"Eighty years ago," Martha said, looking around. "It's funny 'cause you see those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's here. It's now. Haha! Come on, you two!" she said. "Where do we go first?"

The couple who were looking at the paper, showed it to their friend. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure our detour just got a bit longer." Rose said.

"Hooverville Mystery Deepens." Martha said, reading the headline. "What's Hooverville?"

To answer her question, they decided to go to Central Park, where it was located.

"Herbert Hoover, 31st president of the USA came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then..." the Doctor told them.

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah?" Martha asked. "When was that, 1929?"

"Yeah. Whole economy wiped out over night. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here, in Central Park." the Doctor said.

"What, they actually live in the park?" Martha said. "In the middle of the city?"

All that Rose and the Doctor did in response was raise their eyebrows at her and continue walking. "It's not like it doesn't happen now." Rose said. Then she thought for a moment. "I mean... Well, in your time. Obviously it happens now." The Doctor laughed and pulled on her hand that he was holding and they continued to walk until they were at, what seemed to be, Hooverville.

The small place was filled with people in torn clothes, that looked dirty and worn, and small shacks that looked as if they would be quite difficult to live in. All of it made Rose feel bad for the people who lived there.

"Ordinary people. Lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything." the Doctor said. "There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

Close by, they saw two men fighting. "You thieving low-life!" one of the men yelled, punching the other man. He went to fight him more, but people grabbed him before he could hurt him anymore.

Rose tugged on the Doctor's sleeve. "What's happening?" she asked him.

"Come on. Let's take a look." he said, walking towards the scene.

Then, an older man emerged from one of the tents. "Cut that out!" he yelled. The man wouldn't listen and still tried to fight the man. "Cut that out! Right now!" The man seemed to have the authority, because everyone stepped back while he dealt with the problem.

"He stole my bread!" the man said, pointing to the other man. He tried to go, but the older man kept them apart.

"That's enough!" he yelled. Then, he turned to the other man. "Did you take it?" he demanded.

"I don't know what happened! He just went crazy!"

The man went back to fight him, but the leader held them apart. "That's enough!" he yelled. "Now think real careful before you lie to me," he said.

"I'm starvin', Solomon." the man said.

The man, Solomon, took out his hand and left it out, as if expecting to receive something. The man hesitated before taking the bread out of his pocket. Solomon snatched it up and split it in half. "We're all starvin'," he said. Then, he one half to each of the men. "We all got families somewhere. No stealin' and no fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago, I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got." he said.

The two men nodded and parted ways, as if there wasn't a problem to start with. Rose couldn't help but feel surprised of how easily the men gave up.

"Come on," the Doctor said to them, walking over to the leader.

"I'm guessing that you're the boss 'round here, yeah?" Rose said to Solomon.

"And, uh... who might you be?" Solomon asked, eyeing the trio.

"He's the Doctor, she's Rose, I'm Martha." she said, pointing to them as she said it.

"A doctor," Solomon said. "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. The neighbourhood gets classier by the day."

"How many people live here?" Martha asked him.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society; black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome. All three of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" Solomon said. When none of them answered, he walked away.

* * *

Later in the day, the Doctor, Rose and Martha walked up to Solomon, ready to ask more questions.

"So," the Doctor said. "Men going missing, is this true?" He showed Solomon the newspaper that he had put in his pocket.

Solomon took it before he answered. "It's true, all right." he said. Then he nodded them to go inside his tent.

"But... what exactly does 'missing' mean?" Rose asked him. "Don't people come and go all the time? It's not like anyone's keeping register."

"C'mon in. This is different." Solomon said.

Rose, Martha and the Doctor went into the tent quickly and sat down next to the leader of Hooverville.

"In what way?" Martha asked once she was sitting down.

"Someone takes them." he said. "At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold onto the little you got." he replied, as if it were obvious. And even Rose had to admit. It _was _pretty obvious. "Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Haven't you been to the police?" Rose asked him. Solomon looked up at her.

"Yeah. We tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal." the leader smiled and shook his head, like it was a sick joke.

"So the question is," the Doctor said. "Who's taking them, and what for?"

Then, a young man pulled back the blanket that was closing off the tent and poked his head in. "Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here." he said. At this news, the leader got up and left the tent to go to the man that he was speaking about.

When they got outside, they saw some men talking to some of the people of Hooverville. The trio walked up to see what he was talking about.

"I need men," said the man in the middle, who seemed to be important. "Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you need the money."

"Yeah, what is the money?" said the young man from earlier.

"A dollar a day." the man called back.

"Like anyone will do that one." Rose mumbled. The Doctor looked down at her. "Well, except for us, of course." she added quickly. He smiled widely at her before turning his attention back to the men.

"What's the work?" Solomon asked the men.

"A little trip down the sewers. A tunnel collapsed and needs fixin'." he said. "Any takers?"

A bunch of men shook their heads and mumbled about the pay for how much they were doing. Solomon seemed to be thinking the same thing. "A dollar a day is slave wage." he said. "Men don't always come up, do they?"

"Accidents happen." he said.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked. "What sort of accidents?"

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" he asked. The Doctor and Rose raised their hands quickly and smiled at the man. "Enough with the questions."

"Oh! No, no, no! We're volunteering!" the Doctor said. Martha sighed and raised her hand with theirs.

"I'll kill you for this." she said to the couple who just smiled and laughed.

"Anybody else?"

The young man raised his hand in the air to volunteer and Solomon seemed to only raise his hand to be with the kid. This action made Rose miss someone, but she couldn't remember who. It was someone at the corner of her mind, like something in your peripheral vision, but instead in her head. She ignored it and they all went down to the sewers.

* * *

When they entered the wet, dirty place, the man gave them directions. "Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it." he said.

"And when do we get our dollar?" the young man, who they learned his name was Frank, said.

"When you come back up."

"And if we don't come back up?" the Doctor asked.

"Then I got no one to pay." the man said. Rose was really starting to hate this guy.

"We'll be back." Solomon said to the man.

"I hope so..." Martha mumbled to herself.

Rose gave her an encouraging look before taking the Doctor's hand. The couple stayed there for a moment, looking at Diagoras before going back to the group.

"We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here." Frank said.

"So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" Martha asked him. They could all hear his southern accent when he spoke.

"Oh, you could talk," he teased her. "No, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred." he said.

"So how come you're here?" she asked.

"Uh, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the rail roads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas... Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home." Frank said.

"Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too." Martha said.

"You stick with me, you'll be all right." he said.

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" the Doctor asked.

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman." Solomon said. "Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"But how did he do that? How could he gain so much power so quickly?" Rose asked, frowning.

"These are strange times," he replied. "A man can go from being Kind of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round."

While they were walking, they came across an oddly familiar thing lying on the floor. "Woah!" the Doctor said, crouching down next to it.

"Is it radio active or something?" Martha asked, crouching down next to him. Then, she covered her mouth. "It's gone off, whatever it is." she said.

Rose knelt down next to the Doctor and looked at the shape closer as he put on his glasses. He picked up the shape and Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course you needed to pick it up." she said. He looked at her and smiled. "Just don't lick it. I don't really care, as long as you don't lick it."

The Doctor lifted it up to his face, but instead of licking it, he sniffed it. That seemed to make Martha feel more sick than she was at first. She covered her mouth again.

"Shine your torch through it." the Doctor told Martha softly, looking at the weird blob. "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human. In know that." she said.

"No, it's not." the Doctor said. Frank and Solomon looked curiously at the trio who were still observing the blob. Then the Doctor stood up, pulling Rose with him. "And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr. Diagoras send us down here?"

"Where are we now? What's up above?" Martha asked.

"I think... we're right underneath Manhattan." Rose said. All three of them looked up at the ceiling.

Then, they all continued walking, deciding that there was nothing to do but to move forward. Solomon, who took the lead, was frowning. "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing." he said.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked.

"Looks like it," the Doctor said. Rose sighed and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"They always do." she said sadly.

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank asked.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back," the Doctor said. Martha frowned at him, while Rose felt a little triumphant inside. He finally didn't insist that she left. Finally, he let her stay.

Right when the Doctor finished speaking, though, a squeal echoed through the sewers. Rose immediately tensed and looked around to see what might have been the cause of the sound. "Doctor, what was that?" she asked him, still looking around.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon whispered.

"Hello?" Frank shouted. Martha shushed him quickly. "What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own." he explained, trying to reason with her.

"Do you think they're still alive?" the Doctor asked.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." Frank said, shaking his head. Just after he said that, though, a bunch of more squeals came from around them.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that." Solomon said.

The Doctor approached the squealing sounds slowly and made sure that Rose was just a little bit behind him, just to keep her safe.

"Sounds like there's more than one of them." Frank said, moving his light around.

"This way." he said.

"No," Solomon said, looking in a different direction. "That way." he said.

Martha pointed her light over the tunnel that Solomon was talking about. She saw a huddled figure about half way down it. Her eyes widened and she let out a shaky breath. "Doctor, Rose," she said nervously.

The Doctor and Rose walked up closer and once again, took the lead. Solomon was right behind them.

"Who are you?" Solomon said.

"Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost down here..." Frank said, getting a little nervous himself. He moved, as if to walk forward, but Rose stopped him with her arm held out in front of him.

"It's all right, Frank. Stay back, yeah?" she said. "Let me and the Doctor have a look."

The Doctor looked at Rose with wide eyes. He doesn't know what this creature is, or how dangerous it is. The Time Lord just ignored the thought and shook his head before taking Rose's hand and walking forward cautiously.

"He's got a point, though, my mate Frank," the Doctor said. "I'd hate to be stuck here on my own." When they got a bit closer and they could see what it was, Rose gasped. It was a creature with a human body and a pig head. "We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us. Oh, but what are you?"

The couple crouched down next to the creature and examined it while the other three watched them, unsure of what to do.

"Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked, shaking his head, as if to clear it. As if to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things.

"No, it's real. I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Now, who did this to you?" the Doctor said. Rose watched and waited for a reaction, but before anything could happen, Martha got their attention.

"Doctor, Rose," she said after seeing several shadows. "I think you'd better get over here."

The two Time Lords looked up and saw a bunch of the hybrids coming towards them.

"Guys!" Martha said, getting truly frightened now.

"Actually, um... good point." the Doctor said, getting up and pulling Rose with him. They backed up slowly, trying not to startle them.

"They're following us." Rose said nervously.

"Yeah. I noticed that, thanks." he said. When they reached the group the Doctor spoke. "Well then, Rose, Martha, Frank, Solomon,"

"What?!" Martha said.

"Um... Basically-"

"Run!" Rose yelled at them, pulling the Doctor with her as she ran from the pigs, the others following.

When they reached a tunnel with two different ways to go, Martha panicked. "Where are we going?" she screamed at them.

"This way!" the Doctor said, turning right and pulling Rose along. At this point, Frank was in the back of the group.

Soon, they passed a tunnel with a ladder and the Doctor and Rose ran back to it. "The ladder! Come on!" the Doctor screamed to the others. Then he turned to Rose. "Would you like to do it?" he asked her.

She smiled. "It would be my pleasure." With that, she climbed on it and soniced the lid. It opened quickly and she jumped in, followed by the Doctor and Martha.

Back down in the tunnels, Solomon hesitated. Frank had picked up a metal rod, as if to try to hold off the hybrids. "Frank!" he yelled. Seeing that he wasn't going to come up, Solomon climbed the ladder quickly.

When Frank tried to climb it though, the pigs grabbed at him. The Doctor and Solomon stuck out their hands to try to help him up, while shouting words of encouragement. Eventually, the Doctor caught hold of his hand. "I've got ya. C'mon!" he yelled.

Their hands lost their grip, though, and Frank fell into the sea of the hybrids. "No!" he yelled sadly, but Solomon pulled him back up before he could go after them.

"Get back!" Solomon said, pushing the Doctor and closing the lid. "We can't go after him," he said.

"We gotta go back down!" the Doctor argued back, trying to push it back open. "We can't just leave him!"

"No!" he said firmly, pushing the Doctor back. "I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself! If we go after 'em, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Right after he said that, a blonde came up from behind one of the shelves and pointed a gun at them. "All right, then. Put 'em up." she said. Martha did immediately what she was told, the others more hesitant. The young woman cocked the gun. "Hands in the air and no funny business." When she was satisfied, she narrowed her eyes at them. "Now tell me, you schmucks. What've you done with Lazlo?"

**How was that chapter? Did you like it? There's a lot of original stuff in that, so I hope that you liked it! :D You are very welcome to tell me in the reviews! Reviews are lovely and reviewers are lovely_er. _;)**


	12. Daleks in Manhattan Part 2

**Hello! How are you? Thanks by the way for all of the sweet reviews, favourites and follows! I love you guys so much! :D I don't own Doctor Who or the lines to the episode Daleks in Manhattan.**

**Previously:**

**A blonde came up from behind one of the shelves and pointed a gun at them. "All right, then. Put 'em up." she said. Martha did immediately what she was told, the others more hesitant. The young woman cocked the gun. "Hands in the air and no funny business." When she was satisfied, she narrowed her eyes at them. "Now tell me, you schmucks. What've you done with Laszlo?"**

* * *

"Who's Laszlo?" Rose and Martha asked at the same time, both trying to look as innocent as possible. One of the things that Rose has picked up from the Doctor was his extreme hatred towards guns. Now, she could hardly even consider using one. The gun in front of them, though, was worse than any other gun right now.

Without answering their question, the woman then led them to her dressing room so that she could get ready and talk to them at the same time. "Laszlo's my boyfriend," the blonde woman began to explain. Then she paused. "Was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs, but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"Yeah. It might, might just help if you put that down," the Doctor said, looking at the gun that the woman was holding. Oh, how he hated them.

"Huh?" The woman, who seemed to have forgotten it, followed his gaze and looked down at her hand. "Oh. Sure." she said, throwing it down casually. Everyone flinched when it hit the surface. "Oh, come on. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear." she said, waving it off.

"What do you think happened to Laszlo?" Martha asked after a second, stepping up closer to the girl.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there. The next – zip – vanished." she said. You could tell that she was really sad on the inside and she was just hiding her emotions.

"Listen - ah what was your name?" the Doctor asked her.

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah." he repeated.

"Three Ls and an H," she said. Rose tried to hold back her smile and could hardly do it, before the Doctor spoke, saving her.

"Right. Um, we can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one." the Doctor told her. "There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures." Solomon spoke up. He shuddered at the image of them taking Frank away. "Such creatures."

"What d'ya mean, creatures?" Tallulah said, getting curious.

"Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is," the Doctor said, pulling out the still some-how familiar blob from his pocket. Rose felt like she could name it any second, like it was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't remember. "Because then, we'll know exactly what we're fighting."

Tallulah scooted back in her chair, as if to get away. "Yech." she said in disgust.

"Well, Rose, Solomon and I will go and find some parts." the Doctor said. Then he turned to Martha. "And you need to see if there was anything happening before Laszlo left, to see if he was acting weird or anything." Martha nodded before the Time Lords and Solomon left the room.

* * *

The Doctor immediately started to look around while Solomon and Rose watched him gather his things up together. If they found anything, they decided that they would give it to him. Solomon seemed to have collected something and showed it to the Doctor.

"How about this?" he asked, showing him the radio that he had found. "I found it backstage."

"Perfect. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I'll find out where it's from." the Doctor said. Then he soniced it as Rose walked next to him.

"What about you, Doctor, Rose?" Solomon asked. "Where are you from? I've been from all over and I've never heard anybody talk like you. Just, exactly, who are you?"

"Well, we're just sort of... um... passing by." Rose said. Technically, it wasn't a lie. They _were _passing by. Just not in the way that most people would think.

"I'm not a fool," he said.

"No. Sorry." the Doctor said, finally looking up from his work.

Solomon walked passed them and looked down at the lid that they had entered through earlier. The lid that Frank never got to climb through. He frowned, seeming to be caught up in his own thoughts of the past day. "I was scared." he finally said. "I let 'em take Frank because I was just so... scared. I gotta get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves. Ain't no one else gonna help us." He walked past them, on his way back to his town.

"Good luck, Solomon." Rose said.

He looked back at them for a second. "I hope you find what you're looking for. For all our sakes." Then, he turned and left.

* * *

After Tallulah changed into her angel outfit, she began to talk about Laszlo. "Laszlo." she said. "He'd wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose bud."

Martha smiled at the girl. Then, she stood up and walked over to her. "Haven't you reported him missing?" she asked.

"Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't." Tallulah said.

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?"

"Okay, so then they fire me."

"But they'd listen to you." Martha said, bending down, looking at the reflection of them on the mirror. "You're one of the stars."

"Oh, honey, I got one song in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle. Which had nothing to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville." Tallulah said, turning to the woman beside her.

"Okay! I get it." Martha said, putting her hands up, as if in surrender.

Tallulah's smile softened. "It's the depression, sweetie. Cause your heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve." she said. She stood up to that she could look Martha in the eye. "Every night, I have to go out there. Sing, dance, keep going. Hoping he's gonna come back." She started to tear up and Martha hugged her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Hey," she said, pulling back from the hug. "You're lucky, though. You've got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit."

Martha shook her head. "Oh, no. Uh, he's not – we're not... together."

"Oh, sure you are. I've seen the way you look at him. It's obvious."

"No! We aren't. That's him and Rose." she said quickly, trying to steer away from the topic. "I'm pretty sure that they are just starting to figure it out, but it's them. Even if I did like him... that way, then it would be almost physically impossible to get in between them."

"Oh, I shoulda realized," she said. She smiled knowingly at Martha. "Still, ya gotta live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going cause... look," She picked up the white rose bud that was sitting on the dressing table. "On the dressing table every day still."

Martha looked at the flower and frowned. "Do you think it's Laszlo?" she asked.

"I don't know. If he's still around, why is he being all secret? Like he doesn't want me to see him?" Tallulah said. Then she sighed and went back to getting ready.

* * *

Back with the Doctor and Rose, the Doctor was trying to fix up his scanner. He moved one of the stage lights so that it was focused on the blob. There were wires connected all around it.

"That's it," he said to himself. "Just need to warm you up."

They both went over to the blob and looked at it closely. The Doctor put on his glasses before he began to examine it.

* * *

"Girls, it's showtime!" Tallulah said to the other girls who were running up the stairs to the stage. "Ya ever seen one of these shows?" she asked Martha.

"Oh, a little bit. You know, Shakespeare." she replied nonchalantly. She thought happily back to the day she met Shakespeare. Brilliant day.

"How dull is that? Come and see a real show!" the show girl said, pulling Martha up to the stage. Martha rolled her eyes and walked with her.

* * *

The Doctor carefully moved around some of the wires and looked at the blob. Then he frowned. "This is artificial." he said.

"Artificial what?" Rose asked him.

He messed with the wires again for a second. "I don't know. Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever."

From in the room that they were in, the lights turned down. The show must have started. They kept on observing it and the Doctor put his stethoscope on it.

"Fundamental DNA type 467-989. 989. Hold on, that means planet of origin... Skaro." he said.

"What?!" Rose said, her eyes wide. "No! I got rid of them! We got rid of them, didn't we?!"

"Come on, Rose." he said. The Doctor got up as quickly as possible, grabbed Rose's hand and looked for Martha. "We've got to find our companion."

* * *

"Where is she?" the Doctor asked Tallulah, who was surrounded by other girls. "Where's Martha?"

"I don't know! She ran off the stage!" she said, clearly worried about something.

Then, they heard a scream and the couple was running again. Tallulah followed them.

When they entered the prop room, the woman's screams stopped. The Time Lord and Lady ran over to the lid that they had climbed out from earlier. The Doctor put on his coat, getting ready to go back in the sewers.

Tallulah had just ran in when they were about to go in. She rolled her eyes and ran over to them. "Where are you going?" she asked them.

"They've taken her," the Doctor said darkly.

"Who's taken her? What're you doing?" she asked when they began to climb down the ladder. When they didn't answer her and kept going down, she got mad. "I said, what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled at them. Then, she grabbed her jacket and muttered before going down the ladder herself.

The Doctor and Rose began walking when they realized that Tallulah was on her way to follow them. "No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming," the Doctor said to her.

"Tell me what's going on." she said, still climbing down.

"There's nothing you can do. Go back!"

"Whoever's taken Martha could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here." the Doctor said.

"Actually," Rose said, stepping closer to the girl. "She sort of has a point. And, if they did take Laszlo, then Tallulah might be able to help get him back. She knows the most about this place too." she argued.

The Doctor sighed before taking Rose's hand and leaving. "Fine."

They walked through the sewers for a while before Tallulah broke the silence. "When you say 'They've taken her', who's they exactly? And who are you two anyway? I never asked."

"Shh..." the Doctor said quietly.

"Okay, okay," she said.

"Shhh!" he said, more loudly and sternly this time.

"I mean, you're handsome and all-" she began, but the Doctor covered her mouth and pulled her back, with Rose running in front of them. They hid in a shadow quickly.

When they were standing there, a Dalek rolled past them and luckily, it didn't notice them. Tallulah stared with wide eyes, while Rose was glaring at the creature and the Doctor looked both sad and scared and angry. Tallulah, who had been trying to take the Doctor's hand off her mouth, finally got it off. Rose felt like crying, only the tears didn't seem to want to come out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. They always survive while I lose everything. Well, not everything. I've still got Rose." he said. He smiled at Rose and she gave him a weak smile in return.

"They always win, don't they?" Rose said to him, her voice cracking a little. The Doctor grabbed her hand and traced circles on it with his thumb that only he knew was Galifreyan.

"That metal thing?" Tallulah asked, not understanding what the big fuss was about. "What was it?"

"It's called a Dalek." Rose said. Finally, a tear gathered and fell down her cheek. "And it's not just metal. It's alive."

"You're kidding me," she said, walking closer to them.

"Do we look like we're kidding?!" the Doctor said, turning his head to the show girl. Rose looked up at him. "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only though is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

"Doctor, calm down. She doesn't know. Don't be rude." she said sternly.

"But if it's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space," Tallulah said. The couple looked at her. "Again, that's a no with the kidding? Boy. Well, what's it doing here, in New York?" she asked, frowning.

Rose walked in front of the Doctor so that she could face him. She knew that at any second, he would get mad and turn into the Oncoming Storm. She doesn't really like the Oncoming Storm as much as she likes the Doctor. "Doctor, we can do this. We've already defeated them several times before. Surely we can do it again. And we'll keep on doing it until they are all gone." she told him, looking in his eyes.

The Doctor just sighed and nodded before grabbing Tallulah's arm. "Come on."

"Where're we going?" she asked.

"Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now." he said. He went on his way back to the dressing room.

When they turned the corner, they found a pig man. Tallulah screamed. The creature tried to hide, but they had already seen it. "Where's Martha? What have you done with her? Where is she?" Rose it asked cautiously.

The Doctor and Rose walked up to it while Tallulah stayed back. The Time Lords got closer to it to see that it looked different than the others that they had found earlier. Tallulah stepped a little closer when she saw that it wasn't harming the couple.

"What have you done with Martha?" the Doctor asked, shining the torch on the creature's face.

"I didn't take her," he said, still trying to get away from the travellers.

"Do you remember your name?" the Doctor asked, a little softer now.

"Don't look at me," was all it said, hiding it's face into the wall.

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asked, stepping forward, but the pig person held his arm out at her, warning her to stay back. Whoever it was, he probably knew her. Rose hoped that he was human enough to remember who he was, at least.

"What happened to you?" the Doctor asked curiously. He had finally shown his face again.

"They made me a monster." he said. He was like one of those pigs, only his face was more human than the rest of them.

"Who did it? Who changed you?" Rose asked, trying to sound kind and also trying to get answers at the same time. It was hard to do, but she thinks that she's about mastered it now that she's been on adventures with the Doctor for more than two years not.

"The Masters," he said.

"The Daleks." the Doctor corrected. "Why?"

"They needed slaves," he said. "They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Martha?" the Doctor asked.

"They took her." he said. "It was my fault, she was following me."

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah asked.

"Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?" she asked curiously.

"I never wanted you to see me like this." he said. Rose gasped, realizing who it was.

"Oh my god!" Rose said, her eyes wide, like she saw a ghost. "Doctor, just look at him. Tallulah, you too. Look."

The pig man turned around so that Tallulah could see him. Her eyes widened. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I was lonely." he said.

"Who are you?" she repeated, louder this time.

"I needed to see you."

"Who are you?" she asked. She stepped forward and looked at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry." he said, turning around.

"No, wait!" she said, pulling him back. "Let me look at you." She pulled him into the light and studied his face before her eyes became more kind and loving. "Laszlo? My Laszlo? What have they done to you?" she said to him, starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said.

The Doctor and Rose walked up from behind him. "Laszlo, can you show me where they are?" the Doctor asked him.

"They'll kill you," he said.

"Good luck with that." Rose muttered, smirking.

"Rose, please. If we end up in an awful situation, don't use Bad Wolf to help." the Doctor said. "Please. It drains all of your energy and I don't think that I can go another day worrying about you non-stop."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, Doctor. I won't use my special Goddess powers to kill the Daleks, even if that's the only weapon that we end up having." she promised, getting weird looks from the other couple. She just shrugged them off, not really caring about what other people thought about her.

Laszlo looked at Tallulah before turning back to the Doctor, nodding and taking them over to where the Daleks were. "Right. Follow me,"

* * *

Soon, they found the group with the pig men and Daleks, with people being moved somewhere. They saw both Martha and Frank.

"You will form a line. Move." one of the Daleks ordered.

People started to fight the pig men from doing what they said, but Martha spoke up. "Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey," she said to them.

"The female is wise." it said. "Obey."

Another Dalek came through a tunnel. "Report."

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause."

"Dalek?" Martha murmured to herself. She could've sworn that she'd heard that name before. Recently, in fact.

"What is the stasis of the Final Experiment?" the original Dalek asked.

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete." the second one said.

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection."

The Dalek brought out his sucker to a man that a pig slave was holding and began to scan him.

"Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence." it said.

"You calling me stupid?" the man asked, looking rather insulted by their scan.

"Silence! This one will become a pig slave,"

Two pig men dragged the man away. He shouted protests the whole time, trying to get out of their grasp.

"Let go of me!" he shouted. "I'm not becoming one of them!"

The man was dragged off anyway and the Daleks continued their scanning. Rose hoped that Martha and Frank would both get high intelligence so that it could buy them some more time. Time is good.

"They're divided into two groups," Laszlo said. "High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

"Well, that's not fair!" Tallulah said, semi-loudly. The Doctor and Rose shushed her and continued to look and see what would happen with Martha and Frank. "You're the smartest guy I ever dated." she said.

"What about the others?" Rose asked Laszlo. The Doctor smiled at her. He loves it when people ask the right questions. Then, he turned back to the group that were getting scanned.

"They're taken to the laboratory."

"Why? What for?" the Doctor asked, frowning.

"I don't know," he replied. "The Masters only call it the Final Experiment."

Soon, Martha and Frank were scanned. Rose let out a breathe that she didn't realize she was holding when they said that they were of high intelligence.

"Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory." the Dalek said, leading the way.

"Doctor, they're moving. Get back." Rose said, pushing lightly on the others to get them back.

Laszlo and Tallulah went down the corridor, but stopped when they didn't hear their foot steps behind them. "Doctor, Rose, quickly!" Laszlo said.

"Laszlo, come on." the stage girl said, pulling on his arm.

"Can you remember the way?" the pig man asked her.

"Yes! I think so!" she said, still pulling on his arm.

"Then go, please." he said, hoping that she would just listen to him.

"Well, Laszlo. You gotta come with me!" she said.

"Where would I go?" he asked. "Tallulah, I'm begging you. Just save yourself. Just run. Just go!" he said when she didn't leave. "Go."

She finally left and Laszlo came back right when the Dalek appeared.

Once they got right next to the couple, the Doctor and Rose slipped in the group quickly, trying not to be noticed. "Keep walking." the Doctor said to Martha. Martha looked back at him.

"I am so glad to see you." Martha said.

"Yeah, well you can kiss me later." he said quietly. Then he thought for a moment. "You too, Frank, if you want."

"Oi! What about me?" Rose teased with him. The Doctor shrugged.

"Eh, I think I'm good." he said. Rose laughed at him and they walked into a big laboratory.

"Report." said one of the Daleks.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution." another one of them.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth." a Dalek said.

"Evolution?" the Doctor asked quietly.

Martha then noticed a Dalek near the back. It was a darker colour than the others and it seemed to be shaking rather violently. She frowned at it before turning to her friends.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Ask them," the Doctor said as if it was obvious.

"What, me? Don't be daft." she said nervously, looking up at the creatures.

"I don't exactly want to get noticed. And Rose sort of, well... Destroyed thousands upon thousands of them so... I think it would be best if you did it." the Doctor said.

Martha slowly stepped up. "Daleks. I demand to be told. What is this... Final Experiment?" she asked. She was visibly shaking now. "Report!"

"You will bare witness," it said.

"To what?" Martha asked it.

"This is the dawn of a new age." it said.

Martha looked back at the Doctor and Rose, a confused look on her face. "What does that mean?" she asked, frowning.

"We are the only four Daleks in existence so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again." it said.

The Dalek that she was speaking to, rolled out of the way so that they could see the still shaking Dalek. It's light turned off and the case opened. Inside of it was a curled up creature. It stumbled out of the shell and stood up straight. It seemed like it was a human, only the face had tentacles and it's hands were more like claws.

"What is it?!" Martha asked, alarmed by the sight.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future!"

**Hello again! How was that chapter? Could you please tell me in the reviews? You know how much I love those! :D I'll hopefully update soon!**


	13. Evolution of the Daleks Part 1

**Hello everyone! 60,000 words! Yeah! Thank you SO MUCH to all of you who have put up such nice reviews, followed or favourited this story! I love you so much! You all deserve cookies! :D I do not own Doctor Who or any of the lines from the Evolution of the Daleks.**

The creature walked forward and gestured to the group. "These humans will become like me," it said. Frowning, the Doctor quickly slipped out of the crowd. "Prepare them for hybridization." he said to the pigs.

The pig-humans quickly obeyed and grabbed the captured people's arms and held tightly. Martha fought them, while Rose tried to stay calm so that they wouldn't notice her. If they realized that the Bad Wolf was there, then it would _not _be pretty.

That didn't seem to be a problem, though, because some music erupted from where the Doctor hid himself. The human Dalek looked around the room to find the source. "What is that sound?" he asked.

The Doctor looked out at them from the wall he was standing behind. "Ah, well, now... that would be me." he said, putting down the radio that Solomon gave him earlier. "Hello! Surprise! Boo! Etcetera..." Rose couldn't help but giggle at him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Doctor." Dalek Sec said, clearly surprised.

"The enemy of the Daleks!" one of the aliens said.

"Exterminate!"

"Wait!" Dalek Sec said loudly.

The Doctor looked around too see if they were going to actually stop before stepping over to the Human Dalek. "Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever."

"The cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter!" Sec said to him.

"How did you end up in 1930?" he asked.

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

"Oh! Ha. That must've roasted up your power cells, yeah?" He walked over, closer to the group of humans. "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you." he said to Dalek Sec.

"I am Dalek in human form!" he said, clearly proud of what he became.

"But what does it feel like?" the Doctor asked. Then he stepped up closer to him. "You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name. You got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking, right now."

Dalek Sec looked at him with his one eye that would be right in the middle of his forehead – that would be _if _he had one. "I... feel humanity." he said, walking away from him to pace.

"Good. That's good."

"I... feel... everything we wanted from mankind." At this, the Doctor's and Rose's smiles faltered a little. "Which is... ambition, hatred, aggression and war! Such a genius for war!" he said.

"No." the Doctor said, shaking his head. "That's not what humanity means."

"I think it does!" Dalek Sec argued. "At heart, this species is so very Dalek."

"All right, so what do you achieve then? With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing!" he said to them. "Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing. Simple little radio." He patted the red radio before looking back up at the Daleks.

"What is the purpose of that device?" one of them asked.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it." He glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye, but she didn't seem to notice because she was looking around the room to get used the the situation. Didn't they get rid of these things already? Multiple times!? "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise!" he said, bringing his sonic screwdriver up to it so that it made a loud, terrible, high pitched sound come from it.

Dalek Sec covered his ears while the rest of the Daleks rolled around and complained about the sound.

The Doctor turned to the group. "Run!" he shouted to them. He ran over to them and grabbed Rose's hand before following the group quickly as they ran for their lives.

"Protect the hybrid! Protect. Protect." one of them said.

Martha took the lead of the group, while Rose and the Doctor were at the end of it. When they got into an intersection, Martha stopped, not knowing which way to go. The Doctor and Rose quickly took the lead. "Move, move, move!" he yelled, pushing his way to the front. "And you Tallulah!" he shouted at her when they saw her, probably lost.

"What's happened to Laszlo?!" she asked, right before Martha just pulled her along with them.

Soon, they reached a ladder and the Doctor instructed everyone to climb up. "Come on! Everyone up!" he said.

When they all got to the top of the ladder and out of the sewers, the Doctor let Rose sonic it shut so that they Daleks couldn't get in. At least for a little while they'd be safe.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walked the group back to Hooverville and the whole time, they were hoping that Solomon would listen to them.

Right when they got there, they approached him and began to explain what had happened. "These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?" Solomon asked.

"I think they're a bit worse than nightmares, considering they're actually real. Where-as with nightmares, you can wake up and it will be over with. I think I'd much rather have nightmares every night than have Daleks be real-" Rose cut herself off and looked up at the Doctor with a surprised look on her face. "Oh no. I'm becoming like you. Before you know it, I'll be saying all of this complicated stuff that'll sound like nothing to everyone else." she teased. He smiled before going back to the conversation.

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies." he corrected Solomon. "If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out." he broke the news to the other man.

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go." Solomon argued.

"We're really sorry, Solomon, but you must go. It's not safe here." Rose said to him. "In order to survive, you must relocate. Leave New York if you'd like to live." she said. Then she thought about what she said. "Wow. That sounded like I was one of those evil people in those horror films. Fantastic! No, that's not fantastic, what am I thinking? It's weird being a Time Lady... Anyway, you need to leave. It's not safe here." she said.

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things." Solomon argued, still sticking with his previous answer.

"There's not a chance." Martha spoke up.

"You ain't seen 'em, boss." Frank said, shuddering at the thought of the terrible creatures that he had met earlier.

"Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever." the Doctor said, putting on what Rose calls his 'Oncoming Storm' voice. Rose squeezed his hand that she was holding so that he wouldn't get too lost in his anger.

It was then that they heard a whistle come from the forest. "They're coming! They're coming!" a man's voice followed after it.

"A sentry. Must have seen something," Solomon said, preparing his gun.

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!" the man said, running over to Solomon.

"It's started." the Doctor said.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon shouted to them.

\Some of the men began to take everything that could possibly work as a weapon.

Frank spoke next. "I'm ready, boss! But all of you! Find a weapon! Use anything!" he shouted to them.

When he said that, a bunch of people ran off in horror. Solomon wouldn't take it though. "Come back! We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!" he shouted to them.

Then, a bunch of the pig slaves came running in, capturing the people who were running away. Everything was chaotic while people were trying to decide where the were going to go. Stay and fight, or run and possibly get caught?

Rose reached for the Doctor's hand and he weaved his fingers through hers quickly. "Doctor, we need to do something." she said quietly.

"We need to get out of the park!" Martha said, panicking.

"We can't! They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us!" the Doctor said, shaking his head.

"We're trapped!" Tallulah said.

"Then we stand together. Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." Solomon ordered. Everyone quickly obliged as the pig slaves came in and walked over to where they stood, together.

"They can't take all of us!" Solomon shouted, shooting his gun at one of them.

Soon, everyone was firing at the pig slaves. Martha looked around. "Now if we could just hold them off 'till daylight." she said.

"Sorry, Martha. They're just the footsoldiers." the Doctor said, both him and Rose looking up at the sky.

Everyone else began to look up and they froze.

"Oh my god." Martha said in between clenched teeth.

Coming towards them was a Dalek.

"What in this world-" Solomon began.

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation," cried the man who was their lookout.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank said. Then, he fired at the Dalek – it didn't do anything but turn it's attention to him. The Doctor pulled down the young man's gun.

"That won't work, Frank." Rose told him sadly.

Then, Martha grabbed the Doctor's arm to get his attention. "There's more than one of them." she said, looking up at the sky.

Surely enough, two other Daleks came up and fired around them. People began to duck and shoot them, which still didn't do anything.

There were fire and explosions happening around them and all that they could do was watch. Right now, they didn't have a weapon to stop the Daleks. Well, they had Rose, but the Doctor wouldn't use the Bad Wolf unless she was already woken up – which she wasn't, so he didn't want to even suggest it. Rose is already in enough danger as it is.

"The humans will surrender!" One of the flying Daleks said.

"Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" the Doctor shouted at it, removing his hand from Rose's and stepping up.

After it seemed that everyone had calmed down, Solomon stepped up cautiously. The Doctor, who didn't want him to get hurt, grabbed Solomon's arm and tried to keep him away from the horrible monster in front of them. "No! Solomon, stay back." he ordered.

Solomon didn't listen to him. "I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks! Is that right? From what I hear, you're outcasts too." he said to them.

"Solomon, please. Don't." Rose said, her eyes pleading for him to listen.

"Rose, Doctor. This is my township, you will respect my authority." he ordered to them. Rose sighed before deciding it was no use and pulling the Doctor back. "Just let me try," he said, quieter so that only they could hear. Then, he stepped back to where he was before and began addressing them again. "Daleks, ain't we the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" He slowly put down his gun, showing surrender. "Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope... hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I... I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well, what do you say?"

Rose felt a little hope, but it deflated immediately when she heard the Dalek's next word.

"Exterminate!" it said, killing Solomon on the spot.

"NO!" Rose screamed, trying to get to the man's body. The Doctor held her back, though, not wanting her to get noticed. "Doctor! Let go of me!" she screamed, still trying to get to the limp body.

"Rose. Shhh." he said. She finally gave up and he pulled her in for a hug. "Shhh. It will be okay. We'll destroy them again, like we did before." She cried silently in his arms before he peeled her off so that he could go talk to the Daleks.

"They killed him. They just shot him on the spot," Martha said, trying to control all of the emotions that were going through her.

"All right! So it's my turn!" the Doctor shouted, holding out his arms in surrender. "Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy!" one of them said.

"No! Doctor, stop! No!" Rose said, trying to go and stop his idiot self from getting killed. The only thing that stopped her, though, was Frank, who grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her back. "NO!"

"Do it! Just do it! Do it!" he screamed at it.

"Extermina-" it began, but stopped. Something is happening. "I do not understand. It is the Doctor." it said in its robotic voice. Rose decided that they were listening to one side of a conversation. The question is, though, what's happening on the other side of it? "The urge to kill is too strong!" it paused and then it began to speak again. "I... obey."

"What's going on?!" the Doctor yelled, demanding an answer.

"You will follow!" it said.

"No!" Rose and Martha both said at the same time. Martha ran as Rose tried to break from Frank's hold.

"You can't go," Martha said.

"I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds." he said.

"Doctor, I understand your bloody point," Rose said, starting to just get annoyed at him. "But what about us?! Doctor, if you hadn't noticed, we're here too! We need you!" she said.

The Doctor looked over at her. "No," he said, shaking his head. "They don't need me. You know why?" Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "Because they have you."

"Doctor, remember when you said you would never leave me and then you left me? And then do you remember promising me again? Well, here you go again. Could I at least come with you?" she asked, not wanting him to get hurt. As long as she was around with the Bad Wolf, though, he would be safe.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, Rose. I want you safe." he said. Then he turned to the Daleks again. "One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?" he said.

"The humans will be spared. Doctor... follow." it said.

"I want to go with you!" Rose said, finally breaking from Frank's grasp and running toward the Doctor.

"No. You and Martha need to stay here. Do what you do best and help the people here. I don't want you hurt." he said sternly. "Let me go."

Rose felt a tear go down her cheek. She took in a shaky breath and grabbed one of his hands. "Don't say anything smart and get yourself killed." she said. The Doctor smiled.

"I won't. Rose-" he began, but she (again) cut him off by putting her mouth on his. The kiss was short, but it surprised them both. Then, the Doctor decided not to ignore it any more and give her another kiss goodbye. This might be the last time that they see each other and he needed to make sure that she knows that he cares.

When they broke apart, the Doctor shook Rose's hand before turning to Martha.

"Thank you," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"You've helped me more than I've helped you, I'm sure." she said.

The Doctor just shrugged before turning and leaving with the Daleks.

Rose looked at her hand that the Doctor shook and saw his psychic paper in it. She looked back at Martha, frowning and showing her the paper. What could she do with this?

* * *

Martha had just finished bracing somebody's wrist when Tallulah arrived with a bowl. "Here you go," she said, showing Martha the bowl. "I've got some more on the boil."

"Thanks," Martha said. Then she spoke to the man that she was treating, "You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try to keep it clean."

"Thanks," he said before running out of the tent.

While Martha was treating people, Rose was trying to figure out what to do. She sat on a bench that was in the tent and looked at the psychic paper as if it would tell her all of the answers right on it. The Doctor gave it to her for a reason. He does everything for a reason. Rose searched through all of the new doors in her mind that she could open, now that she's a Time Lady, but she couldn't find anything.

"So what about us? What do we do now?" Tallulah asked them.

Rose took out the psychic paper and showed it to her. "The Doctor, before he left, gave me this. He must have had a reason."

"What's that for?" the show girl asked.

"It gets you into places. Buildings and things. It sort of has a special telepathic field between it and the user, so it says on it whatever you want it to say." Rose said quickly. Then her eyes widened. "I did it again, didn't I?" she asked. Martha nodded. She's been babbling like the Doctor ever since the Huons reacted in her. "Anyway, he must want us to go somewhere, but I'm not sure where. We need to figure that out."

* * *

The Doctor was guided to the lab again, following the Dalek. Once he saw the hybrid, he quickly walked over to him, getting mad.

"Those people were defenceless!" he said. "You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!" he shouted at it.

"The deaths were wrong." Dalek Sec said, stepping up. This made the Doctor give it a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry?" he said, surprised.

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage," he said.

"And that's good?" the Doctor asked.

"Excellent!" he said back.

"Is it just me, or are you becoming just a little bit more... human?" the Doctor asked.

"You are the last of your kind," he said. The Doctor felt relieved that Sec didn't realize that Rose was also a Time Lady now. She's still safe. "And now I am the first of mine."

"What do you want me for?"

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak," the hybrid said.

"Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark," the Doctor said, not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice. They need to know that what they did was wrong. Even if they don't think it was, they deserve to know that there's more to life than killing.

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet – it's people." Dalek Sec said.

Then, he lifted a lever and lights shined from above them. The Doctor looked up to see what it was. There were hundreds – maybe thousands – of human bodies, just stored there. Dalek Sec lifted the lever next to the other one and one of the bodies came down. The Doctor walked over and looked at the body.

"We store them. We store human beings for our purpose." he said. He's starting to look as if he might be regretting what he did as a full Dalek. "Look inside,"

The Doctor frowned before peeling off the blanket that was covering the body.

"This... is the extent of the Final Experiment."

"Is he dead?" he asked, turning on his Oncoming Storm look.

"Near death," he said. He stroked the pale man's cheek with his claw-like hands. "With his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas."

"Dalek ideas,"

"The Human–Dalek Race," he said.

"All these people. How many?" the Doctor asked.

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand." the hybrid said.

This made the Doctor look at Dalek Sec and frown. So many people's lives were just waisted away. "Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?" he asked.

"Everything they were has been lost." Sec said.

"So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How are you gonna do it?" the Doctor asked. Surely they must have thought about this one already.

"Open the conductor plan." Sec said, turning to the other Daleks.

* * *

Rose paced back and forth, thinking about wear they could possibly go that might do them some good. "Think, think, think. Come on. What would the Doctor do? Why did he give this to-" she spoke to herself until Martha interrupted her.

"Wait a minute. Down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this... energy conductor." she said.

"Oh my god! Martha, brilliant. They'll need loads of power." Rose praised her friend and she began to pace faster.

"What does that mean?" Tallulah asked.

"I don't know. Maybe like a... lightening conductor or-"

"Dalekanium!" Rose interrupted again. "Earlier they said that the Dalekanium was in place. We need to go find it and get it out of place again."

"Yeah, in place where?" Tallulah asked.

"I think we should talk to Frank about it. Come on," Rose said, walking out of the tent.

They walked over to Frank, who was silently crying over the death of Solomon. Martha approached him first.

"Frank,"

"Hm?" he asked, trying to dry his tears quickly.

"That Mr. Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?" Martha asked, clearly not wanting to waste any time.

"Yeah. He can find a prophet anywhere." he said. His voice was still a little croaky from crying.

"But where, though? What sort of things?"

"You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work. That pays the best."

Rose walked over next to Frank and crouched down next to him. "What type of building work?" she asked softly, understanding how hard things must be for him. After all, she _was _split apart from her family forever. Not that she cared much, as long as she has her Doctor.

"Mainly building that," he said, pointing to what would become the Empire State Building.

The three girls shared a look before turning their eyes on the building that Rose was now positive the Doctor was in.

* * *

Back with the Doctor, Dalek Sec showed him the plan. On the screen, though, it only showed the Empire State Building. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?" he said impatiently.

"We needed an energy conductor," Sec said.

"What for?" the Doctor asked, turning his head away from the screen and onto the hybrid.

"I am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and waken each body from its sleep." he said.

"Gamma radiation? What are-" the Doctor said frowning, but then a picture showed up on the screen. "Oh the sun! You're using the sun!"

"Soon, the greatest solar flare in a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes-"

"The army wakes. I still don't know what you need me for." he said, going back to the earlier question.

"Your genius." Sec said. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at him and smirked slightly. It's amusing to see a Dalek call you a genius. "Consider a pure Dalek intelligent, but emotionless."

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger," the Doctor said, recalling when a Dalek had told him something of the sort. "That's what your creator thought, all those years ago."

"He was wrong," the hybrid said.

"He was what?"

Now the Doctor was just confused. Dalek Sec must be becoming more human, because no true Dalek would ever think that having emotions would be a good thing.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies." he said. Other Daleks began to listen into the conversation at this point. "We must return to the flesh and also the heart."

"You wouldn't be the supreme beings any more," the Doctor said.

"And that's good." Sec replied strongly.

"That is incorrect," a Dalek said.

"Daleks are supreme!" another said.

"No!" Sec said, turning to them. "Not any more."

"But that is our purpose!"

"Then our purpose is wrong!" he argued. Not good. This is not good. This will not end well at all. "Where has our quest of supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now, then we deserve extinction."

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek, a Dalek?" the Doctor asked, intrigued by this new species.

"If you can help me," he said.

**Hey guys. Don't kill me! Sorry about how long that took! Seriously. I had all of this stuff to do and I needed to bring back a friendship and stuff, so now I have a best friend again! Yay! Now, I'm not so depressed any more! So anyway, it would be awesome if you typed in a little review or pressed the little 'follow' or 'favourite' button! You know the one! :D Hopefully, I can update soon. Not this weekend, though, because it'll be my birthday. Maybe some time during the week! Bye!**


End file.
